


Mixin' It Up WIth Dixon

by zanash



Category: AU - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, Detectives, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Police Procedural, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 62,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanash/pseuds/zanash
Summary: Addison James is a successful bakery owner.  Daryl Dixon is a sharp Homicide Detective.  This is the story of what happens when the two of them meet and life leads them down a path to be together and some terrifying bumps along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Addison was at her bakery no later than 3:30am every day of the week. She was the first one in, and the last one to leave. Owning her own business was hard work, but it was her dream come true. She’d loved to bake ever since her Nana had helped her to crack her first egg into a bowl. Her little bakery was in the perfect spot to catch loads of patrons, especially for the breakfast rush. She made a variety of huge muffins, always with fresh fruit, and they were her best selling item. She also made hearty breads and delectable pastries. She even made chocolates on certain holidays. Her cakes were her specialty. They were always in high demand and orders had to be placed well in advance. Her buttercream was her own special recipe. Her bakers were in charge of baking the cakes, to her specific directions to ensure that the customers always got a moist cake. When Addison had cake orders, decoration became her only priority. She curated a staff perfect for her bakery and they worked together like a well oiled machine. 

Every morning, without fail, a handsome man with the most beautiful blue eyes came in. He was always the first customer of the day. He almost always got a blueberry muffin, one of the giant ones with the streusel topping and coffee. He always went to the booth in the very back and sat there for hours, intensely studying what she assumed was his work. On this particular morning he seemed almost chipper compared to his normal brooding demeanor. Addison had been getting flutters in her belly when it was time to open up. She was excited to see him, and, maybe she found him to be quite good looking. “Good morning!” Addison greeted cheerily. “You want your usual?” He gave her a little grin with one corner of his lips and wished her a good morning back. “Usual’s good, thanks” he said as he reached for his wallet. “Nope”, Addison told him as she held up her hand. “On me this morning. You come in every single day. Least I can do is repay a loyal customer. My name is Addison.” She extended her hand, watching as his grin widened a bit. “Dixon, uh, Daryl Dixon. Good to meet you. Officially, that is.” He shook her hand and once more tried to offer payment. “Nope. Go back to your table and I’ll bring it to you.” 

“Look at you, making your move finally!” Maggie teased. She’d been after Addison for weeks to talk to him, but Addison was not the type of girl to make the first move for a guy. She could be considered old fashioned in that she preferred that the guy pursue her. “Stop it!” she giggled as she plated a big blueberry muffin. “It’s called customer service. And, maybe a little bit of curiosity.” She smiled devilishly as she gathered the mug of coffee and muffin and headed for the booth in the back. Daryl smiled up at Addison as she set his breakfast on the table, taking care not to disturb the multitude of folders and stacks of paperwork. “So, you use my bakery as your office?” Maggie had been trying to get Addison to talk to “that sexy guy” for a few weeks now. She’d decided this morning would be the morning that she would at least find out his name. Daryl snickered and nodded . “Guilty. It’s quieter here, and smells better than my office. If it’s a problem…” Addison immediately back tracked. “Oh, no! God, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! Shit.” She sighed, noticing that Daryl was looking more than a little amused that she was squirming. “You are more than welcome to come here and work as much as you want. I was… I’m so flustered now”, she said with a huff as she squeezed her eyes shut. Daryl chuckled again and held out his hand. “How ‘bout you have a seat for a minute and we’ll discuss the terms of my lease on your booth.” 

When Addison returned to the counter Maggie was eyeing her. Addison simply went on about her work as if she hadn’t just spent half an hour talking to “Mr. Shoulders”, as Maggie sometimes referred to him. Maggie looked on at her, unbelievingly, and followed her into the kitchen. She blocked the door preventing Addison from carrying out a tray of mini muffins. “Spill”, Maggie demanded with a raised eyebrow. “What? He and I talked terms of booth rental since he uses it for his office.” Maggie shook her head. “What’s his name? What does he do? Why does he use your bakery for his office? Tell me! I’m dyin’ here!” Addison rolled her eyes and started telling Maggie what she wanted to know. “His name is Daryl Dixon, he’s a detective and he comes here to work on some cold cases that he’s been assigned to. Are you happy now?” Maggie stepped out of the way and grabbed a tray of danishes and followed her out to the display case. “Is he married?” Addison sighed, “I don’t know Maggs. I didn’t ask and he didn’t tell.”

The next few weeks slipped by with the same routine. Addison opened the door for her first customer of the day, only now, she had his breakfast waiting on the table for him. She always walked him back to his table and made sure that he had everything he needed. Some mornings they chatted for a few minutes, other mornings she was too busy to utter more than a few words. Daryl found that he really was beginning to enjoy spending time getting to know a little about Addison. She was excited to get to know more about Daryl as well. “When are the two of you gonna go out?” Maggie persisted. Addison growled, shaking her head. “We are only talking as proprietor and patron, Maggs. I don’t even know if he’d be interested.” Maggie sighed, exasperated, and started another pot of coffee. “Jesus, Addie, when are you gonna make a move?” “Maggie, you know that I don’t ask guys out. If he wants to go out with me, he’ll ask.” Addison went to the kitchen to start prepping dough for the ovens. 

The next day Maggie was early to work and she was positively bouncing. “Maggs, it’s an hour before your shift”, Addison laughed. “What are you doing here so early?” “I had an idea for how you can ask your guy out without asking him.” Addison looked confused. Maggie explained her plan to Addison as she started making batches of muffins. “Jeez, Maggs, I don’t know. What if…” Maggie stopped her. “I won’t hear it! No more what ifs. You like the guy and you need to take a chance. We’re gonna do this.”


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

“Maggie, I can’t do that!” Addison exclaimed. Maggie was giggling madly and trying to tell her that she not only could, but she would. Maggie told her the idea she had for getting to know the handsome detective that she’d been eyeing. It was simple. They would make him a box of treats for home and under the treats, Addison would leave a note asking him to let her make dinner for him one evening. “I already have a box put together for him. All you gotta do it write the dang note. Or are you chicken?” Addison knew where this was going. Maggie was going to win this argument no matter what. So, Addison pulled out one of the blank guest cards and penned a short note. 

I would love if you would let me make dinner for you one evening this week. 

Addison

Maggie snatched the note, sealed it in an envelope and put it in a ziplock bag to protect the paper. “Maggs”, Addison started, nervously. “Nope! You have to take a chance here and there in life. What’s the worst that can happen, Addi?” Addison rolled her eyes and sighed, heavily. “He could laugh in my face and humiliate me and then never talk to me again.” Maggie scoffed as she put the box with the others that were to be picked up later. “You haven’t noticed the way that he looks at you and the way he smiles when he sees you. I don’t think that you have a single thing to worry about.” Addison shook her head, “I hope you’re right.” 

Addison didn’t get a chance to even think about the note after that. From the moment the door opened until very late that afternoon, the bakery was slammed. She had hardly had time to say more than two words to Daryl, but she brought him his breakfast and made sure that his coffee never ran out. Glenn came in late, so the morning deliveries were a bit behind which meant that the phone was constantly ringing. She wanted to be mad and to yell at Glenn, but he was always on punctual, and being late, well, it happens to the best of us. And, Glenn more than made up for being late. He busted his ass and still managed to get more than half of the deliveries done on time. Finally, it was past the morning and lunch rush and she and Maggie were working on cleaning and replenishing the stock. Daryl always stayed later on Wednesdays. It was technically his day off, but he never stopped looking at the files of the cold cases he was working. So, he was tucked quietly in his corner, reading reports and witness statements. He looked up when he heard the tinker of the little bell above the door and watched as Andrea stormed in carrying a bakery box. 

“Where’s Addison?” she angrily demanded. Maggie’s smile fell from her face and she stammered a bit as no one ever came in as angry as Andrea clearly was. “I’ll… I’ll go get her.” Maggie and Addison nearly crashed into one another as Addison came out of the kitchen. She’d heard a loud voice and heated tone, so she washed the batter off her hands and went to see what was happening. “Andrea is here to see you, Addi”, Maggie said nervously. Addison stepped to the other side of the counter so she could be face to face with Andrea and correct whatever was wrong. Maggie watched from the display case, too afraid to leave her alone. Daryl kept his head down as though he was focused on his work, but kept a trained eye on the front of the store. “Hi, Andrea. What can I do for you?” Andrea opened the box and yanked out the plastic wrapped note. “What the fuck is this, Addison?” Red crept up Addison’s neck all the way to her cheeks. “Andrea, there’s been a terrible mistake…” “Oh, there’s been a mistake alright! You made a mistake in thinking that you could leave a note like this for my husband and I not find it!” Addison stuttered and stammered trying to figure out how to explain exactly what happened and not sound like a fool. “Please, Andrea, can I please explain this to you?” Andrea cocked an angry eyebrow and huffed. “By all means, Addison. Let’s see you explain your way out of this.” Addison took in a shaky breath and began. “This box was meant for another person, Andrea. I would NEVER try to come between anyone and their spouse. I like you and I like Shane. You two are a beautiful couple. I would never do anything to hurt you or to hurt Shane in any way. We were super busy today and your order must have gotten mixed up with this one that was supposed to be set aside. I guess this one ended up shuffled into the mix. I apologize. Please, let me make you a whole new order and we’ll just get rid of this.” Andrea eyed Addison for several long seconds before deciding that she was telling the truth. “Alright. I’m sorry for jumping the gun. But you have to admit that it was maybe a really bad idea to ask someone out like this.” Daryl ducked his head to hide his face. He went from worried that he was gonna have to break up a nasty fight, to amused that Addison was trying to ask someone out and it fell out in such an epic and public way. 

Maggie immediately started boxing a fresh order of assorted muffins, cookies, cupcakes, and danishes. She didn’t count anything, just shoved it all into the box as neatly and as fast as she could to get Andrea out of there. She knew that Addison was about to burst into tears any second. She had caused this whole fiasco and now she was going to have to figure out how to fix it. Plus, Daryl had been there for the whole show. He was for sure gonna want to know who Addison was asking out. This was such a nightmare. The second the door closed behind Andrea, Addison bolted for the kitchen. Daryl walked up to the counter and asked Maggie to let him back to see Addison. Maggie’s green eyes went wide and she shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea at all. Let me go talk to her and I’ll be right back.” 

Addison was gripping the rounded edge of the stainless steel sink. She was nearly hyperventilating and great big tears rolled down her cheeks. Maggie quietly went to her friend and put her arm around her. She wasn’t sure what to expect, but a wave of relief washed over her when Addison put her face into her shoulder and cried. She was embarrassed at the way she’d been accused of pursuing a married man, add that to the fact that the man she was trying to ask out was there to witness it all. She knew that he did, he was a detective and part of his skills include being keenly observant. Addison heard the door to the kitchen and knew that he had come to check on her. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to put on a happy face. “You can stop. You don’t have to pretend. She upset you and you’re having an emotional release. It’s perfectly normal.” They were all quiet for a moment, both women staring at Daryl like he’d grown a second head until Maggie cracked up. Never one to be serious, Maggie was always the first to laugh and always the one to laugh the loudest. Addison started a few seconds after Maggie, and Daryl couldn’t help himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

“So”, Daryl started, “can I ask what that whole thing was all about? Addison dropped her eyes to the floor, unable to look at Daryl now. “It’s kind of a long boring story”, Addison demurred. Maggie watched this little interaction with growing interest. They had chemistry, but she wasn’t sure that either of them realized it. “Please”, Daryl scoffed. “Andrea Walsh came busting through your door ready to beat your ass over a love note. So, who’s the lucky guy?” Jesus Christ, could the torment just end! Addison nearly swallowed her tongue and her cheeks flushed crimson once more. Maggie tried, frantically, to think of something to save her friend. It was likely that Addison was going to kill her for the whole note thing anyway, if she didn’t help her now, well, it was guaranteed. With no other options at her immediate disposal, Maggie shifted just enough so that she knocked an entire tray of mini muffins off the rack. The metal pan clanged loudly and Maggie shrieked out an excited, “OH SHIT!” The distraction worked, to Maggie’s relief. Daryl and Addison picked up all the spilled muffins and laughed at Maggie’s clumsiness. 

After Daryl saw himself out for the day, Addison went to her office and sank down into her chair. “Addi, I am so sorry”, Maggie started quietly. “Is the door locked?” Addison asked without turning around. “Uh, yeah. Addi? Are you ok?” Addi opened her bottom desk drawer, pulled out her bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. “I’ll take that as a no.” Maggie made her way across the office and pulled up a chair. 

Maggie finally got Addi home, with Glenn’s help, just after midnight. Addi sat in her office with Maggie, doing shots until she was obliterated. Maggie had a hell of a long day ahead. With Addi passed out drunk, she would have to run the bakery. Addison was never one to take a day off or rely on anyone to do anything for her, so tonight was well deserved. “Glenn, I’m gonna need your help getting ready for open”, Maggie told him as they left Addi’s apartment. “Sure. Of course”, he replied. “Whatever you and Addison need.” They went straight back to the bakery and got right to work. There was a lot that went into making sure that everything was fresh and that there was a lot of it. But, she and Glenn did it. Addison had the baking schedule down to a science. Maggie and Glenn opened the bakery right on schedule and when Maggie opened the door, Daryl was waiting. 

“Mornin’, Maggie”, Daryl greeted. “Where’s Addison?” Maggie had thought long and hard about how she was going to answer this. She’d known he’d ask when he saw that she wasn’t there. She settled on the truth. He is, after all, a detective, and Maggie is a terrible liar. “Come in and let’s talk”, she said as she picked up his order from the counter. Daryl sat across from her with a serious expression. “Addi’s fine. Well, she will be later. She was embarrassed and she was upset yesterday, so she got friendly with a bottle of tequila. Me and Glenn got her home to bed and turned off her alarms so she’d actually sleep it off.” Daryl snickered and shook his head. “She’s not one to drink very much, is she?” Maggie shook her head and Daryl noticed something off about her demeanor. “There’s more, right?” She met his intense blue eyes and nodded reluctantly. “What was that all about yesterday? Did Addison leave that note for Shane?” Daryl asked. Maggie’s eyes went wide as she emphatically shook her head. “Oh god no! She’d never!” He held up his hands and tipped his head, to let her know that there was offense intended. “So, can I ask who the lucky guy is?” “NO!” Maggie said a little too quickly and a little too loudly. “Ok. Then how about you give me Addi’s address so I can go check on her?” “I don’t know if I should do that”, Maggie said nervously. “I am a detective, you know. I can run her info and get her address, but it would be a whole lot easier if you just told me. I just wanna do a welfare check”, he said with a cheeky smirk. 

The pounding sound made the pounding in Addison’s head so much worse than it was. She had to find it and make it stop. She slid out of bed and stumbled as she swayed until she had some semblance of balance. “Fuuuuuuck”, she groaned. She hadn’t been this drunk in a very long time. She made it to the hall and the pounding was louder. It was coming from her front door. “Hold on!” Dammit. Her own voice hurt her head. Daryl heard her respond to his knocking and stopped, waiting for her to open the door. Addison opened the door and her heart stopped. She looked like death, hair was a wild mess all over her head, she had no idea what she was even wearing, or, for that, matter how she got home. “Mornin’, sunshine. Heard ya tied one on with ol’ Josè”, Daryl laughed. Addison stepped aside and extended her arm, inviting him in. “Brought you some coffee and some greasy breakfast to sop up all that alcohol.” 

After a great deal of coaxing and encouragement, Daryl was able to get some food and coffee into Addison. “I’m gonna sit right here on your couch and wait while you go and take a shower and get changed. Then, you and I are gonna talk.” “Daryl”, Addison started, “you don’t have to do this. I appreciate it. More than you know, but, really, I’ll be fine.” Daryl saw that she wasn’t going to do anything easily, so he walked her to the bathroom and told her that if she didn’t shower on her own, he’d do it for her. Every part if Addison felt as though it was on fire. Part of her wanted to be bratty and resist just to see if he would put her in the shower, but she just couldn’t. Not yet. 

“Feel better?” Daryl asked with a smirk. He looked so sexy as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Addi put on a pair of yoga pants and a vintage Ramones tee shirt. She sat down on the end of the couch, opposite Daryl, pulling her knees to her chest. “So, what is it you want to talk about?” He turned and moved ever so closer to her and tilted his head the slightest bit. “These past several weeks we’ve become friends, right?” Addison nodded. “There’s more to this than Andrea coming in. What gives?” With a deep breath, Addison told him a version of the truth. “Maggie talked me into leaving a note in a box of assorted goodies to ask a guy if I could make him dinner. I have never been more embarrassed in my life.” “Well, maybe look at it a different way?” Addison gave a quizzical look. “Maybe you were saved from asking out a total douchebag”, Daryl told her seriously. The look on his face, as well as the fact that he’d just, unknowingly, referred to himself as a douchebag, cause Addison to crack up. Daryl watched her laugh and it struck him that she was beautiful. No makeup, wet hair, ratty old t-shirt, and that smile. The thought circled his mind as he began to laugh with her. No idea what they were laughing at, but they were laughing together and it was nice. It was freeing and not something that he got a lot of in his line of work. 

Flashing blue lights filled the night. Thunder echoed through the air as officers, detectives, homicide, and the coroner were all on scene. This town was too damn little for this to be happening again. It was the fourth murder this year and it was only early summer. So far, the detectives, including Daryl, hadn’t been able to determine a pattern, but they were certain that it had to be connected somehow. “Detective Dixon!” one of the uniforms called. Daryl headed over to the waving officer. “We found something, sir.” Daryl was directed to a large boot print in the mud, beneath the victim’s bedroom window. It was something. More than they’d been able to get in any of the previous three murders. “Cover it and get a cast. Don’t let this get fucked up.” He lit a cigarette as he walked toward Detective Grimes. “What do we know about the vic?” he asked Grimes who’d been inside with the coroner. “Name’s Jessi Anderson, thirty-four, recently divorced, two sons who are with their father on vacation.” Daryl took a long drag off his cigarette and exhaled it slowly. “How?” “Throat slashed. It looks like she was sexually assaulted.” Daryl dropped his cigarette to the wet asphalt angrily. “Goddammit!” “That’s not all”, Grimes told him. “You need to come see this.”

Daryl stood in the murder victim’s room for a long time before speaking. The coppery smell of blood was thick in the air. Flashbulbs went off intermittently as the crime scene photographer snapped the final series of pictures for evidence. Everything was still just as it’d been found when the first officers arrived. The thing that Detective Grimes wanted him to see was the thing that he’d known would be there, but how’d he’d hoped that it wouldn’t be. It was the same calling card left at the last three scenes. A single white rose, tip dipped in the victim’s blood and left in the small of her back. All of the vics were done the same way. “Coroner’s ready to take her now if you’re done, sir”, one of the uniforms told Daryl, jerking him from his thoughts.

He stood outside the bakery in the pouring rain waiting for Addison to open. He was still in his clothes from the crime scene. He rested his throbbing head on his hand that was on the doorframe. When Addison came out of the back, she saw Daryl standing in the rain. “Jesus, Daryl! Get in here before you end up sick!” She pulled him inside and took him into her office. “I have some towels in here”, she said as she dug through her gym bag. She wrapped one around his shoulders and went about shaking the water out of his hair with the other. He looked exhausted. Maggie came into Addison’s office to ask her a question about a pending order and was startled to see Daryl dripping all over the floor. “Oh my lord! Daryl! You look like shit!” “Maggie!” Addison shrieked. “Sorry. How about I get you a hot cup of coffee?” Daryl gave a curt nod, “I’d appreciate it.” Maggie started out to get his coffee when Addison stopped her. “Will you call Glenn and see if he’s got some clothes that might fit Daryl? Some shoes, too?” 

“Addi, I need you to promise me something”, Daryl pleaded. “Of course, Daryl. What do you need from me?” “I need you to get a security system installed at your place. There’s been a series of murders and I need to know that you’re safe. Everyone, including you, is to come in and leave in pairs. Check your cars before you get in. Please, Addi.” Addison saw fear in his eyes and nodded. “Ok… Yeah, Daryl, of course. I’ll make some calls for a security system today and get it installed as soon as possible. Why don’t you rest now? You’ve had a hell of a long night. You can sleep here in my office. It’s actually pretty quiet in here with the door closed.” Daryl didn’t think it’d be possible, but he agreed to lie down for a bit at Addi’s insistence. 

Addison checked on him several times throughout the day and found him deeply asleep each time. When Maggie went in to get more customer order forms, she found him waking up. “Sleep well?” He nodded. “Yeah. Better than I thought I would.” Maggie gave him a friendly smile. “Addi said that if you were awake to tell you to come out front and she’d feed you some lunch.” Daryl slipped on the Chucks that Glenn brought for him to wear and shuffled out to his table. Addison came out a few moments later carrying a tray with soup and a sandwich for him. “You get some good rest?” she asked with concern. “Yeah. Thanks. I guess I was kind of in a bad place when I showed up this morning.” Addison gave him a concerned look. “Yeah, you could say that. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s going on?” Daryl nibbled at his lunch as he told her what he could about the series of unsolved murders.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Daryl made calls for Addison to get a security system installed in her apartment. “Please, Addi, go stay with a friend. I don’t want you in your place, alone.” Addi understood his fear, but she had a routine to her life and her bakery depended on her to stick to a rigid schedule. “Daryl, I’ll be fine. The alarm will be installed in a few days, and I’ll barricade my door at night.” Daryl shook his head. This damn woman was gonna cause him no end of worry. “Then I’m staying over on your couch”, Daryl grumbled. “Daryl…” He stood suddenly and stepped toward Addison, his frustration was vividly clear. Addison stepped back, the back of her knees bumping against her desk chair. “You are the very definition of what a serial killer looks for, Addison”, he was angry and he was hurting her feelings, scaring her, but he couldn’t stop. Sometimes the hard truth needed to be heard in order to make the point crystal clear. “You have a rigid routine. You’re in here at 3:30 am, alone until Maggie or   
Glenn gets here at five. Do you have any idea of the things that could happen to you in that amount of time? After work, you go to the gym, workout for an hour, then home. You are out and about in so many places where this guy could get hold of you.” Addison burst into tears. She was hurt because she’d made Daryl angry, and was scared of the things that he’d said, and mad because he was being a jerk about it. 

Daryl took a half a step back and sighed. “Fuck… Addi, I am so sorry. I was completely out of line.” Addison covered her face with both of her hands and tried to stop crying, but it seemed that the harder she tried, the worse she was making it. Daryl rubbed his hands roughly down his face. “C’mere, sweetheart. I’m sorry”, he rasped as he pulled her into an embrace. Addison rested her head against his shoulder and began to pull herself under control. Daryl held the back of her head with one hand and rubbed circles on her back with the other. “I’m sorry”, Addi said, sniffling. “Shhhh… You got no reason to be sorry.” Addison liked the way she felt in his arms. She had this tingling in her belly that always made her want to smile. He was the only person to ever give her that feeling. Her heart raced when she straightened up and he took her face in his strong hands. “I was wrong to snap. How about we go to dinner?” Addison quirked an eyebrow at him. “I mean, we both gotta eat. Besides, if I’m crashin’ on your couch, I figure I should contribute to the household in some way.”

He sat in the opposite corner of the bakery watching. That know-it-all detective sitting on the other side of the store was fucking clueless. How good of a detective could he really be when there’s a killer in the same space as him? Little Miss Addison has taken quite the shine to Detective Dixon. Maybe he’d make her his next victim. Show that detective that he’s better, smarter. Sipping his coffee, the killer watched and waited. He was waiting for his next victim to present herself. They always did. It wasn’t that they pranced around flaunting their assets, he didn’t like prideful, boastful bitches. He preferred his women with more subtle beauty. A natural woman. The last belle was by far his favorite. Not only had she had the look that he so admired, but she’d had spunk. She’d fought so hard that he’d had to spend extra time on his clean up. He had to clean under her nails, and he even took time to trim and file them so they didn’t look freshly clipped. He meticulously checked his every step making certain that he hadn’t shed a single hair, left a single fingerprint, or a microscopic shred of evidence. He was good. Four times he’d done this, and not once had the police or forensics been able to find anything to identify him. He was an enigma and that lit a fire in him. He loved that he could play this cat and mouse game. He had the power, all of it. He could pull the police in as close to finding him as he wanted and then throw them completely off his trail. He smiled as he brought his coffee mug to his lips. So close, Detective Dixon. You are so close to me and you don’t even know it. He looked around, once more scanning the space for his next mark. Addison would be his special project if, and only if, it came to that. But, for now, the employees of the bakery were all safe. He wasn’t ready to bring Dixon too close just yet. Besides, there was a saucy little brunette about to walk out that caught his eye.

After dinner, Addison rode along with Daryl to his place so he could get some of his clothes and his toothbrush. Addi was shaken after what he’d said to her about her rigid schedule, so while they were having dinner, she asked to make sure that he was going to stay. “Oh, yeah. I meant what I said when I told you I was staying”, he said with his sexy sideways grin. “I want you safe, Addi.” They looked at one another for a long, quiet moment. There was a whisper of something that they each wanted to say, but neither of them would. It was nearing dark when they pulled into the parking spot at Daryl’s apartment. “You wanna come up? It might take me a minute to get everything together.” She wasn’t sure what she expected, but the super tidy apartment was a surprise. His place was filled with sleek, modern furnishings and was spotlessly clean. It smelled like him. It was masculine, woodsy, with a deep musk undertone. It was intoxicating.   
She waited in the living room while Daryl gathered a few days worth of essentials. She glanced over his framed awards and certificates and photos of various awards ceremonies. There was a photograph of an older couple, his parents, she presumed. Addison found herself feeling happy that there were no pictures of a pretty girl to be found. 

It was raining again by the time they got back to Addison’s apartment. It was getting colder, too. As soon as they made it inside, she went about getting Daryl set up to be comfortable. “Towels are in that closet”, she directed. “There are extra blankets in there, too, if you need more.” She was nervous and he could tell. To tell the truth, he was a little nervous, too. “Thank you for staying, Daryl.” He gave her a hint of a smile and a nod. “You want to watch a movie or something?” She nodded. “That sounds great. Let me change into something comfortable. I’ll be right back.” Daryl changed into a pair of pajama bottoms that hung dangerously low on his narrow hips, and a tight fitting white V neck tee. Addison, not thinking about Daryl being there, took off her bra and changed into her favorite floral pajama bottoms and pink shirt with the thumb holes. It wasn’t until she was standing face to face with him that she realized that she’d removed her bra, her shirt was thin, and her nipples were hard enough to cut glass.

Daryl tried his damnedest not to stare at her perfect breasts as she came into the living room. He had to try even harder not to let his dick respond. Addison was his friend. They’d gotten close over the last several weeks. They talked every single day. But she looked different with her long, chestnut hair falling past her shoulders and wearing her pajamas. Daryl felt as if the air had been pulled from his chest and he couldn’t blink. She was simply beautiful all the way down to her pink painted toenails. He must have been absolutely gawking at her, because she gave him her signature, “What The Hell?” look. “Earth to Daryl”, she said as she snapped her fingers. “Where’d ya go?” Daryl shook his head to clear away the obscenely dirty thoughts that were steadily taking over. “Sorry. Something about your hallway reminded me of the last scene and made me think of something I hadn’t before.” Addison was a bit disturbed that anything in her place reminded him of a crime scene. It was unnerving. A chill ran down her spine and she crossed her arms over her chest. That was when she realized that she was standing there braless. “Well, let’s pick a movie”, she said a little awkwardly and headed for the couch. They chose a horror movie since it was a cold, moonless, rainy night. 

Addi wrapped up in a blanket and sat cross-legged, chewing on her thumbnail. Daryl caught sight of her and was unable to look away. She was absolutely adorable. The light from the TV was the only light in the room, but he could clearly make out every detail of her face. Daryl was conflicted about the feelings he was having. He wanted to make a move, every part of him wanted to make a move, but he didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship. Plus, he wasn’t sure how she felt. She jumped and screamed when the monster appeared, and Daryl laughed. Addi swatted her hand at him. “Don’t laugh at me!” she said as she laughed at herself. She took the opportunity to snuggle into him though. She wasn’t gonna let that pass her by. He didn’t let the moment pass him by either. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. 

He was dressed all in black and had his hoodie cinched down tight. He was soaked to the skin, but he didn’t feel the cold. Nothing affected him when he was surveilling. He didn’t call it watching or stalking or any of those other cheap words that common people liked to use. The wind whistled through the eves of her house, a darling little craftsman at the end of the street. Being at the end of the street made surveillance much easier. Truth be told, though, he’d stood in the middle of the street and watched before. Tonight he stood in the inky blackness in the middle of her backyard. As soon as he saw her at Addison’s bakery he knew that she was going to be his next. He had plans for her already in the making. He was going to take his time and maybe do things a little differently. He had done a little more with each of his girls. He liked to push them beyond what they thought they could handle, make them plead for a merciful death, allow them to think he was going to let them live, and the slow drag his knife across their throats from ear to ear. Their final screams always made him cum. The sexual release during their death screams gave him the most euphoric high. He NEEDED that high now that he knew what it was like. It was his heroin. 

Daryl woke up sometime just after midnight. He and Addi had fallen asleep at some point after they started a second movie. He was sunk down into the couch, feet propped up on the ottoman, and Addi was sleeping with her head on his chest and her arm across his waist. She looked like an angel. He brushed soft tendrils of hair away from her face and watched as her lips pulled up on one side, exposing her prominent dimple. He didn’t want to wake her, he didn’t want to move or lose the feel of her body pressed against him. He couldn’t be selfish, though. She had to get good sleep so she could function at work. “Hey, Addi”, he shook her gently and she stirred and moved around on his lap. Her weight and friction were causing a reaction and Daryl was desperate to get her off his lap before she felt it. These damn thin, cotton pajama pants were not in the least bit boner concealing. He shifted his hips so that she had less contact in that area and shook her again. Addi was warm and comfortable and didn’t want to move, but for some reason her bed was. Only she didn’t remember getting up and going to bed after the last movie. Shit. She’d fallen asleep on Daryl. Addison jumped up, rubbing her eyes and trying to quickly make herself wake up. Daryl chuckled to himself as he watched her struggle to wake up. “You need to get to bed, Addi. You gotta be up in a few hours”, he said as he helped her to her feet. “Do you need anything? Another blanket or extra pillow?” She was standing so close to him now, hungry for his warmth. He couldn’t stop staring into her blue-green eyes and he was at a loss for words for a moment. “Nah. I’m good, sweetheart. You go to bed.” For a split second, he thought she was going to kiss him. For a split second, she almost did.

For the next three nights, they hung out on her couch after work talking, watching movies, and learning about one another. Daryl brought out one of his cold cases that he was working because Addi told him that it was fascinating to her. This particular case had been cold for five years and they were at a dead end. “Is this what you’ve been working on at the bakery?” He nodded. “Obviously, this new homicide takes priority over the cold case, but I still like to keep my eyes on it. You never know when something might catch your eye that you’ve overlooked.” So, they sat at her kitchen table, eating Chinese takeout, and reading through the case files. She’d suggested that she make notes of things that she picked up on so he could compare with his notes. Possibly a fresh set of untrained eyes might find that one piece that would blow the case wide open. Addison immediately found her passion for solving this. Daryl admired her fire and was hopeful that she might discover something. 

“I want to see the photos”, Addison stated, snapping Daryl out of his paperwork. “I thought you said you didn’t want to see all the gore and a body. What changed your mind?” She sat back in her chair and sighed. “I didn’t and I still don’t, not really, but I feel like I’m missing something by not seeing the photos.” Daryl studied her for a moment while he considered how to prepare her for what she was going to see. “Alright. I’ll show you, but I want you to promise me that you’ll stop if it becomes too much. Some of the photos are going to be really graphic.” Addison told him that she was certain, so he pulled out the file with the stack of photos documenting every possible angle and piece of evidence. 

Daryl was right back there on that evening. The memory was so real that it was like reliving it. It was a cold, rainy late winter day. Patricia Kay Montgomery was a forty-four-year-old divorced white female living in a quiet subdivision is what is considered to be the “good” part of town. When she was married, she and her husband had been quite comfortable financially. When they divorced, it was amicable. They care for one another, but hearts sometimes fall out of love, and theirs did. He wanted to make sure that Patricia was safe and didn’t like the idea of her living in an apartment, so he left her the house, even cashing in some investments to finish paying it off for her. In the year leading up to her murder, Patricia had started dating. Her boyfriend, Axel, was the one to find her body. He’d been so distraught that paramedics had to take him to the emergency room. Patricia’s badly beaten, partially nude body lay off the bottom of her basement stairs. She had died a very violent death. She suffered a brutal sexual assault before she was murdered. Patricia had been stabbed multiple times and had defensive wounds on her hands and arms. Then, when the perp was finished, he tossed her down the basement stairs. Witnesses reported a light green pickup truck in her driveway early in the afternoon, but no one saw the driver. 

Daryl watched Addison as studied each photograph. When she gasped at the bloodsoaked carpeting and the wide spray pattern that covered the wall and ceiling, he was afraid it was too much for her. The next series of photos showed the path of blood caused by her body being dragged to the basement. The first pictures of Patricia’s body were the hardest for Addison to look at. She lay at the bottom of the stairs, nude from the waist down, her legs were splayed, one arm was underneath her, the other was down along her side, and her head was turned at an awkward angle because of her broken neck. The hardest thing for Addison to look at was Patricia’s eyes. Her lids were half open. Seeing the lifelessness there made it all real. “You ok?” Daryl’s voice startled her out of her thoughts. “Yeah.” Her voice was whispered and filled with the hurt that she felt for this poor woman who’d endured so much during her last day on earth. “Daryl, how do you do this? How do you see these things and…” she trailed off, unsure how to finish her question. He took the pictures back and placed them in their folder. “How do I do my job and not let it destroy me? Is that what you mean?” Addi nodded. “I have to be the voice for these people. They are unable to tell the last chapter of their story, so I have to do it for them. I dissociate when I’m on the scene. I know all of the procedures and I know what I have to do and I get it done. If I let my emotions get in the way, I can’t help them tell me what happened.” 

They sat at the table for a long while, Addi was very quiet and Daryl was afraid that he’d make a terrible mistake letting her see those pictures. Just when he was about to get up the nerve to ask her if she was alright, Addi looked into his blue eyes. Neither said a word and there was no sound. Her chest rose and fell with her rapid breaths, she had never wanted to do something so badly as she did right now, but she was afraid of fucking everything up. If only she knew that Daryl wanted to kiss her as badly as she wanted to kiss him. Daryl felt it. He knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He wasn’t going to let this pass him by. Addison was everything that he’d ever wanted. He was on his feet, taking the three steps to the opposite end of the table. Addi watched him, her heart racing with anticipation. His hand was on the side of her face, stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Addi, tell me you want this.”


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

“Addi, tell me you want this.” His gravelly voice and the feel of his hand on her cheek and the desire in his eyes was almost more than she could handle. She was frozen. She wanted to knock him flat and fuck him right and proper right there on her kitchen floor. As she exhaled the breath she’d been holding, she whispered her answer. “Yes.” Daryl pulled her to her feet and cradled her face with both hands. He leaned in, pressing his forehead against hers. “I’ve wanted to do this for a while now, Addison.” “Kiss me, Daryl.” He pressed his lips to hers, gently for only a moment before he devoured her lips. She melted into him with the tiniest moan. She snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her even tighter to him. He plunged his hands into her hair as he teased her with his tongue. A quiet little whimper from Addie had him backing her against the wall. He tugged her hair gently and kissed a trail of fire down her neck to her collarbones. 

“Tell me Addi. I wanna hear you say it.” His gravelly voice burned her to her core and she wanted more. “Please… I want you”, she sighed against his lips. He grabbed her thighs and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pushed her back against the wall and kissed her hot and dirty. She kissed him right back as dirty as she got. His hands were on her ass and moving up along her ribs under her shirt. Her skin was soft and she smelled like cupcakes. He rubbed his thumb over her nipples through her lacy bra. Addi bowed into him, wanting to feel more. Daryl groaned and pushed himself against her for desperately needed friction. Addi pulled his shirt until she had the end and pulled it over his head, tossing it on the floor. Daryl popped open the hook of her bra, pushing it and her shirt up and over her head. He took her over to the couch, unbuttoning his belt and pants on the way. He tugged her pants past her hips. Addi unwound her legs from his waist to let him take her pants off. “We can stop”, Daryl said, praying that she didn’t want to. “Shut-up”, Addi panted, as she went back to kissing him. She was on him as fast as he sat down, pushing her tongue into his mouth and twisting hers with his. He slipped his hand between her legs and teased her with his fingers. She was hot and wet and he couldn’t wait to be inside her. She rolled her hips as he worked his fingers in and out of her. 

Daryl stopped and looked heartbroken. “I don’t have a condom.” Of all the times not to have protection, why did it have to be now? Addi gave him a devilish grin. “I have an IUD and you have nothing to worry about.” She kissed his neck between each of her words. Daryl moaned and pushed himself against her. “I’m clean, I swear.” Addi rose up on her knees and eased her hand around his cock. Daryl’s head dropped back and he moaned long and low as she stroked him. She rubbed his precum all over his thick head and lined him up with her opening. “Oh, mother of fuck!” Daryl cried as he slid into her. Her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed as his thick cock filled and stretched her more than she thought she could take. It created a delicious ache that she immediately craved. His hands were all over her. Up and down her ribs, raking his nails from her ass to her thighs, and then up to her breasts, twirling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly eased herself to the very tip of him and back down. Her eyebrows peaked and she was biting her plump lower lip. Her body was perfect in every way. She had curves in all the right places and her tits were as fucking amazing as he’d known they’d be. He pulled her close, cupping both her breasts and teasing each nipple with his tongue. Everything he did lit her afire. It’d been so long and he felt so good that after only a few minutes of him and she was already close. Daryl could not get enough of her. He slid one hand between her legs and stroked her clit. Addi dropped her forehead against his, moaning and pulling the back of his hair. 

“Oh, Addi” he moaned. “C’mon, girl.” He knew that she was close and he knew he wanted every bit he could get. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her tenderly. “Let go, Addison.” His husky, commanding voice edged her closer. She was teetering and she wanted to hold on and savor every single second. “Don’t hold back. I want it.” He watched as she came completely undone and it was amazing. “Daryl! Oh god!” She was squeezing her fingers into the bicep of his right arm and pulling his hair on the back of his head, and Daryl was kissing her for all he was worth. Addi rolled her hips, moaning and whimpering as Daryl matched her thrust for thrust. He held her face in his hands so he could watch her as she came. If he thought she was beautiful before, it was nothing compared to how she looked now that she was coming undone because of him. She was crying out, calling his name over and over and it was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. He wanted this to last forever. He knew that he never wanted to let her go. “Jesus, Addison… I’m close, baby…” His voice cracked with strain. She opened her sparkling blue-green eyes and stared into his piercingly blue ones. “Please… Daryl, I want it.” He grabbed her hips and pulled her into his hard thrusts and Addison fell against him as he came hard inside her. 

While Daryl and Addison were making love again, this time in the shower, Emma Winchester was running from her car to her front door with her arms loaded with groceries. She’d worked a hell shift at the ER and hadn’t had time to restock her fridge and pantry. As tired as she was and despite the cold rain, she made herself stop at the grocery store on the way home. She was off work for the next four days and she was determined that she was going to spend every minute at home. She didn’t notice the man dressed all in black walking down the sidewalk as she turned into her driveway. He had his hoodie cinched tight and walked at a quick pace until he saw her pull in. He had all night now. He was going to take his time and watch her for a while. He wanted to know as much as he could. She had the perfect house and backyard for him to gather all the information on Ms. Emma Winchester as he could gather. From the back of her house, he was able to see into her kitchen and her bedroom perfectly. He could also see into her living room, but the view was obscured by a wall. That was ok. The most important information would come from her bedroom. Any woman views her bedroom as her sanctuary. That where she’d let her hair down, so to speak. It was a place in the house where a woman felt safe enough to take off her clothes and be completely bare. It was the place that she’d come to for rest and refuge from the harsh world. A place where she’d be her most vulnerable as she slept peacefully, thinking that nothing bad was lurking right around the corner. A woman’s bedroom was his favorite place in all of the world. It always smelled like flowers and made him think of all things beautiful.   
Daryl woke up sometime after midnight. The wind was howling and blowing rain against the windows and lightning was flashing. A cold front was moving through. He listened to Addison breathe and make the occasional sleep whimper. She was on her stomach, head on his shoulder, and arm and leg crossing his body. Something felt off. Not with Addison. Everything that happened this evening had been perfect with her. This was something else. He took his phone from the nightstand and checked to make sure that he hadn’t missed a call while he’d been otherwise occupied earlier. Nothing on his phone. He put it back on the table and kissed the top of Addi’s head. Nothing on his phone meant that things were quiet. Grimes would have sent him info on anything that came in. He pulled Addi closer and went back to sleep. 

Addi woke up late and didn’t make it to the bakery until 4:15 am, forty-five minutes past her normal time. She was rushing around, trying her best to get everything in the oven and fresh dough proofed so it could go in as quickly as possible. When Maggie and Glenn came in, they jumped right in and helped get everything caught up. “So, did Daryl keep you up late or something?” Maggie teased. Addison could not stop the smile that lit up her whole face. Maggie gasped and pulled Addison around to fully face her. “You two hooked up! Does this mean you’re together?” Addi rolled her eyes, still smiling like crazy. “I mean, I think so. It’s time to open the door and get started. Walk with me.” As usual, Daryl was waiting at the door with his case files. He kissed Addi as soon as he was at the door. Maggie pretended not to see as she filled the cases. “Good morning”, Addi said with a happy smile. “Sorry you were late this morning.” Addi gave him another kiss. “I’m not.” He grinned and shook his head. “Go back and sit down. I’ll go grab your breakfast.” 

The morning rush started and Addi and Maggie were filling orders and restocking the cases as fast as they could. Addie still made it back to talk to Daryl a few times. The early afternoon lull came soon enough and they were finally caught up for the day. “How do grilled cheese and soup sound for lunch?” “That sounds really good. Will you take lunch and eat with me?” Addi nodded. “That’s the plan. I was thinking…” Daryl’s phone rang and he told her that he had to take it. She started to go so he could have privacy, but he grabbed her hand. She watched as his whole demeanor darkened. He grabbed his pen and scribbled something down as he listened. “Alright. I’m headed that way now. Should be there in half an hour or so.” He ended the call and started to grab and stuff folders into his bag. “I can get this if you need to run”, Addi offered. “You sure?” Addi nodded. “Yeah, I’ll stow it in my office until I leave and I’ll bring it home with me.” He made sure that no one was watching, only because it wasn’t proper professional behavior, and kissed her deeply. “How bout I take you out to a nice dinner tonight if I can wrap this thing up early enough?” “That sounds nice. I’ll be ready, just in case.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll call as soon as I get a chance”, he told her and then headed out into the rain.

He had needs after watching Emma Winchester last night. He watched her as she came back into her bedroom after her shower. She was nude and she was gorgeous. He thought that watching her as she took her time massaging lotion into her skin, but that was nothing compared to when she brought out her vibrator. She hadn’t been aware, of course, that anyone was watching. But for him, it was like God, if he really existed, had called upon her to show just what she was made of. She’d taken her time and rubbed her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples until they were rock hard and the color of pink roses. She’d did this facing the very window he was peeking into. He watched as she lay back on the end of her bed and spread her legs wide, and dear fucking Christ, it was as if she knew she was putting on a show. He could see her sweet pussy and sure he was gonna cum right then, but it only got better by the second. She started stroking herself with her fingers. Slow and gentle. She was taking her time and, by the look of her heaving chest, she was thoroughly enjoying herself already. He was unaware that he’d started rubbing his hard cock through his pants. He only knew that he had a burning ache and he was going to have to do something about it, after Emma finished, of course. He jerked off while watching her use her toy on herself. They came at nearly the same time. Masturbation would only hold him for so long. He needed some pussy.

Sinnamon was her stage name, but she allowed the VIP guys to call her Sindi. She was a petite, but fiery redhead. She was one of the top earners at Shakers. She could pull down a couple of grand a night on good nights. The guy who always dressed in black was sitting in his usual spot tonight. He was always sweet to her and tipped her generously. After her set she climbed down from the stage and made her way over to him, stopping by the bar to buy him a drink. This was a sure fire way to get the guys to spend big. She sashayed her way over, keeping her eyes locked with his, giving him a “fuck me now” stare down. “Evenin’, handsome. Bought you a drink.” He smiled his million-watt smile and winked at her. “Thank you, baby. It’s been a day. You must have sensed it.” Sindi took his hands and placed them down at his sides because clients are not supposed to touch the girls. She sat on his lap and slowly ran the back of her fingers down his sharp jawline, down over his very prominent Adam’s apple, and down his chest. She leaned in as close as she could without actually touching her lips to his. “I can make it all better. I can make you feel so good”, she said breathily. His heart was racing. She was making this a fuck of a lot easier than he thought she would. “Five hundred gets you half an hour in the VIP lounge”, she offered. “What if I offered you two large and I book the penthouse at the Plaza?” She grinned, flashing her pierced dimples. “You know we’re not allowed.” Still smiling, he nodded. “Do it my way and you don’t have to pay house fees.” He had her there. All of the girls paid a percentage of their earnings each night for the privilege to dance. His offer was damn tempting. “You can relax in the hot tub”, he teased, raising an eyebrow. “No one ever has to know. Whaddya say? I’ll go get the penthouse and we have ourselves a little fun?”

The club closed early during the week because the regulars worked normal jobs. Sindi had an idea that this was probably not a good idea, but she didn’t think it was a bad idea altogether. If he actually paid her what he said he’d pay, she could finish paying off her car with a little left to splurge on. Even if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be bad to play around in the penthouse and grind down of the huge fucking cock she knew that he was packing. She’d felt his hardon when she sat on his lap earlier and she was curious to catch a glimpse of that beast. She climbed into her BMW; being top billing stripper had its perks, and headed to the Plaza. 

Daryl rolled up to the Plaza Hotel exactly thirty-two minutes after Grimes called him. He parked his Jeep next to the line of other detectives, CSU, Forensics, and coroner vehicles. He flashed his badge to the uni manning the yellow caution tape. Rick was waiting for him in the lobby. “Daryl, this is Detective Abraham Ford with the King County Sheriff’s Department. He’s the lead detective.” Daryl shook the big man’s hand. “Let’s get down to brass tacks. We heard tale that y’all had somethin’ real similar to what we got layin’ up there in the penthouse.” “Let’s go take a look”, Daryl said. They walked out of the elevator and into the sitting area of the suite. Everything looked very orderly, so no signs of a struggle. The trio carefully walked into the bedroom on the path of plastic sheeting that CSU laid out. Sindi was nude and face down on the bed. Her throat had been slashed ear to ear. “Coroner puts her TOD somewhere between 3 am to 5 am.” Daryl didn’t care about any of that at the moment. The only thing that he saw was that goddamn single white rose with the tips of the petals coated in her blood. “This is him. We’ve not released info about the rose. It’s been on every vic and they’ve all been killed the same way.” Daryl was talking without looking at Detective Ford. He was staring at the rose. 

The weird cold front that had kept the Georgia heat from taking hold pushed out when the storm cleared turning the air hot and sticky. Simon loved it. It made him sweat, making his muscles glisten. He worked hard to keep his body in shape. Every muscle he had was worked on a daily basis. He didn’t half-ass anything in his life. He worked hard and he played harder. When the sun came up he left the penthouse ditching the bald cap and stolen credit card in a rolled up diaper. He kept a pack of baby diapers in his car for just this purpose. He’d pee in the diaper a little, stow the cut up credit card and bald cap, roll it up and shove it into a trash can on the other side of town. No one is going to take the time to open a pissy diaper while looking for evidence. Once he was finally home, he stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower to wash off the stink of dead stripper cunt. Sindi hadn’t known she was about to die. He didn’t tease her that way. She’d been good. Almost too good. She fucked like a whore, and goddamn if it wasn’t exactly what he needed after watching Emma Winchester make herself cum. 

Sindi was down for anything that Simon wanted, and he took full advantage. He was a beast in desperate need, so as soon as she walked into the penthouse, he bent her over the arm of the couch, tore off her thong, and shoved his throbbing cock into her. He had fucked her like he hated her. He honestly had no feelings one way or another, obviously. She was a living fuck doll. He would use her until she popped and then be on his way without a second thought of her. Use her he did. He’d been on a high most of the day. He’d gotten himself an eight ball and he was full of pent up energy. So it had continued for several hours until he no longer needed her. His blade was hidden where he could easily get it when he was ready. He had her face down and on her knees fucking her in the ass when he twisted her hair in his left fist, yanked her head back, and sliced her throat. He’d been careful to double wrap his dick because he was afraid he’d blow right through only one. She jerked and tried to fight and her muscles were all contracting. The combination of her violent death throes and him actually being inside her, actually feeling her body react to her impending demise, gave him the most exquisitely intense orgasm of his entire life. He finished cleaning up any evidence of himself just as the sun was coming up. He rode the elevator down to the first floor and snuck into and out of the indoor pool and out into the parking lot. No one saw him leave.

It was late in the evening by the time that Daryl made it back to Addi’s place. Her alarm was going to be installed the following day, so this was the last night that he had to stay. He was kind of sad. He’d really come to enjoy having her to talk to and watch movies with every night. He used the key she’d given him to use in case he’d had to leave for a case or if he came back after she’d gone to bed. She was sitting on the couch, smiling at him. This was something that he could get used to. He’d lived a quiet bachelor’s life for a long time. He worked, worked out, and went over case notes. Occasionally, he’d go out to a bar with some of the guys from work, but aside from that, he was a creature of habit. “So, I figured that you weren’t going to feel up to going out and that you probably would be starving by the time you got here, so I decided to make dinner”, Addi told him. He pulled her into his arms. His mind was exhausted from all that he’d dealt with all day, but it all fell away as soon as he felt her soft skin and smelled her intoxicating scent. She was good for him and he knew it. There was no way that he was going to let this slip through his fingers.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Summer was in full swing and the temperatures were sweltering. Daryl and Addison were dating and growing closer by the day. He still came to the bakery every day as soon as it opened, and, she still brought his breakfast to him. Maggie and Glenn had also taken the big step into dating, and they were adorable. Addi was working the numbers and was planning to make Maggie her business manager within the next few weeks. Maggie was her most trusted employee and friend, and this had been her plan from the very beginning. Maggie knew how to handle everything from start to finish and Addi wanted to be able to give her a bonus as well as a raise. 

This morning started just like every other morning. Addison was in at 3:30 am and working on bread dough. She had two of her mixers going, stirring together ingredients for muffins. She was in her groove and smiling as she worked. When Maggie and Glenn came in, they all fell into their normal work routine and had everything ready to go when the doors opened. Daryl was first through the door as always, giving Addi a sweet, good morning kiss. “Go back and get settled and I’ll bring you your breakfast”, Addie told him. On her way to the counter, she greeted the second customer of the day. He was pretty regular and she recognized him. “Hey! Good morning! What can I get you?” Simon glanced at the cases for a moment before selecting a peach fritter and a cup of coffee. Addi took his payment and told him she’d bring out his order in just a moment. 

It wasn’t long before the morning rush had the staff hopping. Addi was in the back, slicing and bagging loaves of bread for an order when Noah tripped and bumped into her. Addi insisted on very sharp knives as dull knives make flat bread. She was cutting with her right hand, holding the loaf with her left hand. The knife sliced through the bread and into her hand. “Oh shit! Addi, I am so sorry!” Noah immediately tried to make sure that she was ok, but her hand was badly cut. Addi held her left hand out to her side, careful to make sure that it was over the floor and that she was looking in the opposite direction. “Noah, it’s ok. Accidents happen. Please get Maggie for me.” Her voice betrayed the absolute panic and fear that was blazing its way through her. Maggie came running seconds later, grabbing a clean towel on her way. “Ok, Addi, let’s get you to the sink”, she said as calmly as possible. “Maggs, I feel really hot.” Addi’s voice was shaky and so were her legs. “Noah, grab her a chair, please” Maggie requested. Noah grabbed a chair and got it under Addi just in time. Addi could handle a lot of things, but the sight of her own blood was not one of those things. “Noah, go out there and get Daryl please”, Maggie requested as she fanned Addi. 

Daryl looked up at Noah who stood at his table with a look of fear on his face. “Maggie told me to come get you. Addi... It was my fault. I tripped…” Daryl was on his feet as soon as Noah said Addison’s name. “What happened?” “She cut her hand. It looks bad.” Daryl was in the back and at Addi’s side before he even really had time to know that he was moving. She was pale, sweaty, crying and she was hyperventilating. “Hey, sweetheart”, he said gently as he knelt beside her. “You’re gonna be just fine. Can you slow your breathing down for me?” Maggie held her hand under cold, running water from the tap with one hand and was fanning her with her other. They were all focused on Addi, so no one noticed when Simon came back. In fact, no one noticed until he knelt down and took Addi’s injured hand in his. “Do you have a First Aid kit back here?” he asked Maggie. “Ummm… Yeah, but why the hell are you back here?” Simon smiled his brightest smile. “Sorry, I guess I should have announced myself. I’m a paramedic. I heard that Addison cut her hand and thought I’d come to see if I could offer some help.” Noah went into the staff room and grabbed the First Aid kit while Maggie and Daryl sorted out Simon’s sudden appearance. 

Simon was gentle and kind while he wrapped Addi’s hand with gauze. “So, maybe you want to invest in a bread slicer?” he joked. Addi managed a little chuckle. “I have one, actually. Someone else was using it.” He finished wrapping her hand and crossed her arm over her chest, resting her hand just below her collarbone. “Keep your hand elevated and it’ll slow down the bleeding and it won’t throb so much.” Daryl and Addi thanked him for all of his help. “Don’t mention it. Just glad that I could help.” He and Daryl got Addi to Daryl’s Jeep and he watched as Daryl drove away toward the hospital. 

Late that night, Simon watched Emma in her bedroom. Today was such a rush that he needed to see his toy. That’s all Emma would ever be to him. He watched as she sat on the end of her bed drying her hair. It still fascinated him that he could be so enthralled by something as mundane as a beautiful woman drying her hair. Of course, her being naked while she did it didn’t hurt. Emma had a slamming body. If Simon were a normal human being capable of normal behavior and emotion, he’d definitely pursue her. But he was Simon and Simon was incapable of such behavior. Simon knew only the very extreme of everything except love. Love would never be anything he was capable of. When Emma finished drying her hair, she started rubbing lotion into her skin. Simon was hard as steel. He pulled his dick free of his pants and started jerking off. With the rush of the events from earlier in the day and watching a naked Emma rub her hands all over her body, Simon came hard, blowing his load all over the brick wall. Emma was completely unaware that she was being watched.

Daryl took Addison to her follow-up appointment the next day. The laceration on her hand extended from the bottom of her hand, just above her wrist, along the outer edge, and underneath her pinky and ring fingers. There was exposed tendon beneath her fingers. The doctors didn’t believe there was a tendon injury, but they wanted close observation to make sure that her range of motion was intact. “I can’t believe that I can’t bake anything for two weeks!” Addison fumed on the way back to Daryl’s Jeep. She stormed ahead of him, and he just smirked. Over the past several weeks of getting to know one another, he learned that Addison could be fierce. Her bakery was her baby and that was the one thing that she could get most worked up over. When the doctor told her that she absolutely could not do any baking or do anything other than rest her hand for the next two weeks, Daryl was certain she’d flip shit. She waited until they were alone in the elevator before she detonated. “TWO WEEKS!!! He’s outta his mind!” Daryl’s sweet little southern girl had some fire in her and he found it to be damn adorable. He quietly watched her rant, taking mental notes for future reference. “Sweetheart, can I take you to get some lunch?” She spun around to face him with the most indignant expression he’d ever seen. “Are you kidding?!” He closed the distance between them, pressing his body against her, grinning his sexiest grin. “You are damn sexy when you’re angry”, he leaned in for a kiss but Addison turned her head. “Are you really gonna deny me?” Addi crossed her arms, being careful of her hand. “Look at it this way”, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head back to him. “I get to spoil you for the next two weeks.” Addi couldn’t stop the big smile that made her dimples pop. “Then I guess you better start by feeding me.” 

After lunch, Daryl took Addi by the bakery so she could go over a few things with Maggie. “Addi!” Noah yelled as he ran from the counter to her, grabbing her in a hug. She hugged him back, laughing. “I’m so sorry, Addi! Is your hand ok?” “I’m gonna be just fine. I just have to let it heal. Now, get back to work before I fire you”, she laughed. She snagged Maggie and headed to her office. “What do you need me to do to make things easier for you, Maggs?” Maggie looked at her friend and rolled her eyes. “You know I’ve got this. What I need is for you to take your gnarly hand home and rest like you’re supposed to.” Daryl stood in the door with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at Addi. He’d told her that Maggie had everything under control, but to ease her mind he agreed to bring her by so she could see it for herself. Maggie had already done a fabulous job at keeping everything right on track and the books balanced for the day. “Well, Maggs, I wanted to do this over dinner with you, Glenn, and Daryl, but current circumstances being what they are”, she rolled her eyes, “I wanted to offer you the position of Business Manager.” Maggie squealed and teared up. “YES! Of course, I accept.” She ran around the desk and hugged Addi. “Perfect! We’ll make it effective as of the beginning of the week.” She squeezed Maggie’s hand with her good one. “Congratulations, Maggs. I couldn’t do this without you.”

Daryl sat at Addison’s kitchen table pouring over the notes and photographs from the two most recent homicides. There had to be something that he wasn’t seeing that would break the case. He’d called and talked with Grimes and Detective Ford a few times both to sort out details and to see if any leads had come in. Addison stood in the doorway and watched him run his hands through his hair with frustration. It was getting late and he was still no better off than he’d been when he opened the case files this afternoon. “Hey, you”, she said softly. “You want a break?” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “You’ve been staring at this for hours.” He rolled his head back and gave her a tired smile. “How’s your hand?” “Oh, you know, it feels like it filleted it.” He eased her around and pulled her onto his lap. “We need to change your dressing”, he told her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, teasing him in the most devilish way. “You know we gotta, Addi.” She smiled and ran her tongue across his bottom lip. “Later. Right now all I want to do is make you feel good. You are far too tense.” She wove her fingers into his hair and pulled back his head. She kissed her way to his earlobe and then down his neck. “Mmmmm… Addi, baby”, he sighed. 

Addison stood in front of him and pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. “I’m going to make all your stress and worries go away.” She rubbed her hand over the bulge in his pants and gave him a nice squeeze. “Jesus, Addi.” She sank to her knees and started unfastening his belt with her good hand. “Let me help you out with that, darlin’.” He undid his pants and helped her get them and his boxers off. She didn’t waste a single second. She rose up onto her knees and twirled her tongue around his thick head and then licked from base to tip. Daryl sucked in a hard breath and gathered Addi’s hair into his fist. She looked up at him for only a moment with a wicked smile. “Fuck my mouth.” He moaned loudly and she wasn’t even touching him. His whole body jerked when she took his length into her mouth. She relaxed her throat so she could take him as deep as possible. Her mouth felt like heaven and she knew how to work it. Daryl’s head lolled and he moaned like it was his first time getting head. It was like this every time with Addi. She was good at it and she loved doing it. She was so good, in fact, that he never lasted more than a few minutes. 

She felt his legs begin to tremble and she went for the kill. She ran her nails down the inside of his thigh and slid her hand to his balls. She quickly learned what he did and didn’t care for, and the way she handled him was on the top of his list of likes. “Sweet mother of fuck. Addi, I’m not gonna last”, he groaned. That was all that she needed to show him just what she could do with her mouth. She took all of him as far as she could, hollowed her cheeks as she pulled her way ever so slowly up to the tip, squeezing his balls almost too hard, but goddamn it felt amazing. He growled in that way that made her tingle deep in her core. His hands were in her hair and he worked her head to his utter satisfaction. “Fuck… Addi, I’m so close.” His voice cracked and something about it drove her mad. Her mouth was magical. Daryl had never had head like this. She went after it like she loved doing it. Truth is, she does. “Addi… I’m gonna cum.” “Mmmm hmmm.” He let go with a roar and she didn’t let go for a moment. 

Within moments he was on her like she was prey. He tugged her jeans and panties down her legs and she kicked them off. He unhooked her bra and went straight to her breasts, kissing, sucking, and biting until she arched against him. “Feel good, baby?” Addi moaned her response into his ear. “This ain’t nothin’. I’m gonna make you scream.” He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed like they were breathing for one another all the way to her bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed and pushed her legs wide apart. “This is mine”, he told her as he stroked her folds with his fingers. “All mine.” Addison nodded. She was panting and her heart was racing. Daryl was the only man who’d ever made her feel this excited every time. Daryl bit and sucked his way from her knees to her middle. He teased her wholly. She tried to buck her hips to get his tongue just where she wanted it, but he laid his arm across her belly and held her just where he wanted her to be. He wanted her at his mercy and she was. “Please, Daryl… I need it”, she begged. “I know ya do, sweetheart. You’re gonna get it. I promise.” Now he was teasing her with both his tongue and his fingers and she was certain that she would lose her mind if he didn’t just go for it already. His long, languid licks were making her crave him. She balled her one fist in his hair and pulled hard, but he liked it. When he finally slid his tongue inside her, she was so worked up that she nearly came then. No one had ever worked her up the way Daryl did. Her whole body shook when he feather stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb. “You want it, baby?” His gravelly voice made her cry out with want. He lapped her up with his flat tongue, twirling it around her sensitive pearl and the sucking it until she shook. She nearly came when he slid in one of his thick fingers inside. All it took was adding one more finger and crooking it so that his fingertips rubbed that perfect spot. Addi was writhing and begging for release. He sucked her hard and rolled his tongue over her until her breath caught and her body went stiff. “That’s it, baby. Let it go. Let me have it.” 

She was still cumming when he pushed her to the center of the bed and sank into her. “Oh fuck you’re tight”, he groaned, his words coming out all in a single string. Addi rolled her hips in sync with his thrusts, greedy for another orgasm before her first had even stopped. “That’s it, darlin’. Grind my cock.” Addi wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. “Daryl… Oh fuck, baby.” He rolled them so she was on top, somehow being mindful of her hand. Addison didn’t slow her roll for a second. She was chasing her next orgasm and it was close. “That’s it, baby. Ride my cock.” He watched her body as she moved, and there was nothing about her that wasn’t perfection. He put his hands on her breasts and rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Addi’s head lolled back and she reached behind her with her good hand to brace on his thigh. 

“I’m gonna cum”, her voice was pleading and shaky. “Look at me, Addison”, Daryl commanded. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust into her as she called his name over and over. “You gonna cum again for me, baby?” “Yeeeeeeeesssss… Oh, fuck yes!!!” “Then get after it, girl. C’mon…” She screamed his name over and over and Daryl simply could not get enough. He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her ass to him, slamming his dick home. “Oh yeah, Daryl!!! Fuck me, baby!” Fuck her he did. He gave her everything he had, and unbelievably, Addi came for him once more. When he felt her walls pulsating around him once more and heard her begging for him to cum inside her, he let go with a roar. 

As Daryl and Addison slept, Simon sat in his room, his nerves humming. He could not get the previous day off of his mind. He heard that kid when he came out and told the detective that Addison had cut her hand. He simply could not let the opportunity pass. He had to fuck with Dixon. Obviously, Daryl wouldn’t know for some time, but he knew that one day Daryl would figure out who he was and it would come crashing back to him like a landslide. He hoped that he would get to be there to see the look, the realization, cross Daryl’s face. He had ideas forming for Addison, but he only wanted to have her in his pocket IF he had to use her. Emma was still his next prize. He knew her routine like he knew the back of his hand. He knew that he was going to be spending a great deal of time with her very soon. Watching her and jerking off in her backyard was not enough. The urge to touch her, smell her, and taste her was becoming more than he could manage. He knew that there had been no developments in the dead stripper case and that case was growing colder by the day. He was good and he knew that he was. But, before he could do anything with Emma, he had to get his eyes on a new target. He had to have something lined up so he didn’t run out of work. He thought to himself that maybe he’d look for something really secluded and maybe collect a harem.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7 

Daryl grabbed his phone from the bedside table and Addi grumbled in her sleep. “Dixon”, he answered quietly. “Daryl, it’s Rick. We have another body. This one has been out here for a while.” Daryl pulled on his boxers and jeans and left Addi’s bedroom so he wouldn’t disturb her until he had to. He padded, barefoot, to the kitchen where he grabbed one of her notepads and a pen. “Go ahead, Rick. Tell me what we got.” 

“Addi, sweetheart, I have to go”, Daryl whispered against her ear as he brushed her hair away from her face. “Hmmm”, she moaned. “I’ve got a case, sweetie. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Addi blinked herself awake as she sat up. “Is it another one?” she asked, meaning was it another victim of their serial killer. Daryl shrugged. “Dunno yet. We gotta a body and me and Grimes are up.” He leaned in, giving her a lingering kiss. “Lock up after me and set the alarm, ok.” Addi pulled on a nightie and walked him to the door. “Be careful, baby.” He held her in his arms for a long moment. “Addi, I love you.” They hadn’t said that yet, but they both felt it. Daryl was running off to another homicide and he felt like he needed to say it. She looked at him with her big, blue-green, doe eyes and smiled. “I love you, too, Daryl.” He kissed her deeply and then was off.

When he arrived on the scene it was raining, thunder rumbled in the distance. It was shaping up to be a shitty scene. “Daryl”, Rick called, waving him down into the brush where the body was. The uniforms popped a tarp over the scene. He made his way into the tall, wet grass and looked at the poor, unfortunate soul that had been thrown out like a piece of trash. “We know anything?” Daryl asked Rick. “Found a purse with an ID about twenty yards away from the body. ID is for an eighteen-year-old female, last seen a week ago.” Daryl went down to get a closer look at the victim. It was immediately clear that her last hours on this earth were not kind ones. It was hard to make any kind of determination about what had happened to her. Animals and the Georgia heat took their toll on her body, but what he could see looked brutal. She was nude from the waist down, her shirt and bra had been cut, and she was missing her shoes. Daryl stood up and stepped away to light a cigarette. “Thought you quit those?” Rick asked. “Me, too. This shit is gettin’ to be too fuckin’ much, man. We’ve now got five open homicides on our desks.” He thought for a tic, exhaling smoke from his cigarette. “No. This is six. Six fuckin’ homicides and not one goddamn solid lead.” Daryl loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button. The humidity was stifling and Daryl felt like he couldn’t breathe. The weeks of footwork and witness interviews that didn’t pan out were beginning to wear on him. 

Simon had been unable to resist the little hottie on the side of the road. He’d just come off of a twenty-four-hour shift and was headed home. She was leaned up against the driver side door of her car and her hood was up. He flipped on his hazard lights and eased in behind her. Megan had only momentarily been leary of the tall, muscular man, but he was wearing an EMS uniform. He’d been so kind and offered to take her the few miles down the road to the grocery store where she worked so she could wait on her dad in a public place. You can never be too careful, you know. Once he had her in his big truck, it was on. He was all hands and she was stuck. He’d taken the inner door handle off of the passenger side door. He let her know immediately what his intentions were. Part of what he loved about what he did was listening to the girls beg and plead. He kept chloroform handy in case things got out of hand or if it looked like there could be trouble if a hysterical girl was found in his company. He drove Megan out to the middle of nowhere and took his time enjoying her. She’d been a wild little fuck. She’d fought him every step of the way. He liked when he could let them scream and fight him. It brought out the animal in him. He didn’t slit Megan’s throat and he didn’t vaginally rape her. He’d anally raped her and she’d screamed herself hoarse. Simon happens to be quite endowed, and the pain was more than she could cope with. When it was over, the first time, she thought that he was going to let her go. She promised him that she would never tell anyone. She wouldn’t even act any differently. No one would ever know anything had happened. He’d told her that he’d think it over. While he had her bent over, raping her again, he told her that he was going to kill her. Oh, how she’d fought! She screamed her hoarse scream until she actually ruptured her vocal cords. After he finished, he flipped her onto her back, pinned her down, and choked her. He squeezed her throat and roared with laughter and triumph as he watched the life drift out of her eyes and into whatever chasm that life goes to once it stops filling a body. He liked to watch the light go out of their eyes. Being a paramedic gave him that opportunity at times. In the beginning, it had been enough just to see it, but it hadn’t lasted. He needed to have complete power over it. Sometimes he did with his patients. Sometimes he pushed epi rather than amiodarone and watched an already racing heart soar into an irreversible rhythm. He was a master of switching meds from one vial to the next, just for appearances. No one ever questioned him. He had more than enough ‘saves’ under his belt to win him numerous commendations. He was a god. He had the power over who lived and who died. 

Addi had been unable to go back to sleep after Daryl left. Her first and most dominating thoughts were of his safety. This was the part of his career that worried her more than anything else. She tried to think only about him telling her that he loved her. She knew that he did, and she loved him. She’d always had her goal of owning her own bakery in the front of her mind, so she never gave much thought to finding love. She’d dated, of course, she’d even been serious a couple of times, but they hadn’t given her what Daryl had. He respected her drive and her desire to be successful. He got it. He was never anything but supportive and encouraging. She understood what happiness could be, now. She spent hours pacing around her apartment. With her hand being injured, she couldn’t do the one thing that she’d always done to relax - bake. Baking was her escape. It always took her back to when she was happiest when she was a little girl with her Nana. The pacing was doing nothing but making her nerves worse. So, she went to her kitchen to see what she could manage with one hand.

Daryl and Rick pulled up in front of 1321 McNair Street and stepped out of their car. It was still raining and light was just breaking in the horizon. Daniel Reed had reported his daughter missing immediately. When he got to her car and she wasn’t there, he knew in his heart that something had gone very wrong. He went to the grocery store where she worked to see if maybe she’d gone there to wait on him. When he didn’t find her there, he went back to her car and called the police. Initially, the police tried to convince him that she’d gone off with a friend and she’d return soon. That’s the way that it was with teenagers. Daniel had been insistent that his daughter was not like other teens. She’d always been super responsible and had never given him any reason to worry. When he began yelling that they weren’t listening to him, one of the officers began to listen and take him seriously. Daniel and his family and all of Megan’s friends all gathered as soon as they heard she was missing. They’d all searched and they all told the police the same thing, that Megan would never run off. 

Daryl knocked on the door the way that police do, and he stepped back next to Rick. Daniel opened the door a few seconds later and started shaking his head. He knew who they were and why they were here. “Please, God, no… Please, not my baby girl…” Daryl and Rick walked him to his couch and made their formal notification. Daniel would be spared having to make an ID, they had dental records and they matched. They left out all of the horrific details that they could. Daniel was grieving more than any one person should ever have to grieve. This was the part of the job that was never any easier. Rick and Daryl sat with Daniel a little while longer, waiting with him until people, family, and friends, gathered to be with him. 

Addi was in her kitchen making breakfast when Daryl came back. After notifying Mr. Reed about his daughter, Daryl told Rick he was going to grab some shuteye before working on the mountain of paperwork. Truthfully, he needed to be with Addi. He needed something in this world that was good, and pure, and beautiful. He needed a break from the grim reality of his job. Addi was whisking some eggs in a bowl and singing along to a song that was familiar, but he couldn’t immediately recall. Even with only the use of one hand, she made pouring eggs into the pan look impossibly easy. She tossed in some chopped vegetables and some cheese. “Hey, sweetheart! It’s just me”, he called. “I’m in here”, Addi called from the kitchen. It smelled incredible in there. He walked slowly to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his face into the back of her neck. Neither said a word. She knew that it must have been bad by the way he clung to her. She simply turned in his arms and held him close. It’d been hard on him, that much was clear. She’d be there in whatever way he needed and would make it better. 

Three weeks passed with no leads in the murder of Megan Reed. Simon was getting the itch again. He found that he was having a harder and harder time fighting his urges. He spent nearly every night he was free in Emma Winchester’s backyard, watching her and beating off like a lunatic. He knew that he was spiraling, but there wasn’t a goddamn thing he could do to slow this train. He nearly lost his mind on the few occasions he’d had to interact with her on a professional level at the emergency room. Tonight might have to be the night. He’d see how his good ol’ pal Dixon was doing this morning and play it by ear. He parked his truck and made his way into the bakery.

“Good morning, Addison! It’s good to see you back. How’s your hand?” Addi smiled brightly at the sweet man who’d come back and helped her. “Thank you for asking! It’s doing a lot better. The stitches are all gone and I’m back to kneading dough.” Simon gave her his dazzling smile. “That’s great! I’m real happy to see your smiling face back here.” Daryl closely watched this interaction. There was something a little off about that guy, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. To tell the truth about it, Daryl had his guard up about every male. As far as he was concerned, until the killer was caught, no woman was safe. Simon collected his breakfast to go and headed over to Daryl’s table. “Mornin’, my man!” Simon shoved his hand out in front of himself for Daryl to shake. Daryl stood and shook his hand. It was the polite thing to do. “Have a seat”, he invited. Simon thought on it for a second and decided to take him up on it. “So, homicide, huh?” Daryl nodded. “Yeah. Somebody’s gotta do it.” Simon nodded, grinning the whole time. There was something about the way he smiled that set Daryl on edge. “I gotta ask, are you guys making any headway with this string of murders?” Daryl hid his suspicion and gave him a vague response. “We’ve got a lot of really good leads and some solid evidence. We’re thinking that we’re gonna have an arrest soon.” Simon’s expression did not betray him. “Excellent work, my friend”, Simon said. “I’ll let you get back to work. I’ve gotta get to the station to start my shift, but I wanted to say hello before I headed out.” Daryl once more stood and shook Simon’s hand. “Hey, thank you for your help with Addi. Glad you were here to help us out”, Daryl told him. He wanted to see how Simon reacted. He was just not getting a good feeling from him. “Don’t mention it. I’m just glad she’s ok.” Simon glanced over to Addi and Daryl didn’t like the way he looked at her.

Emma woke with a start. She wasn’t sure if someone was actually in the room with her or if she had dreamed it. If it was a dream, it was very vivid. She could still smell him. She knew it was a man buy his strong, musky scent. She looked around her room as much as possible while still lying down. She didn’t want him to know that she was awake. There was something “off” in her room and she didn’t know what it was. She felt electrically charged like her skin was vibrating. She kept a nine millimeter in her bedside table. If she could just sneak her hand to the table and get it, she thought, she’d be safe. “I know that you’re awake, Emma. You can stop pretending.” She was badly startled by the unfamiliar male voice, but she didn’t scream. She began to sob. Somehow, she knew that she was going to die. “Please”, she started, her voice was whispered and shaky. “Save it, sweetheart. You can do all the begging and pleading you want once we get started. I’m not in the mood to hear that right now though. What I want is for you to get out of that bed and take off your clothes.” Emma’s sobs were getting louder and she was pleading. “If I have to strip you, you aren’t going to like it. There will be punishment.” She heard what sounded to her like a belt buckle and made herself get out of bed. She was shaking so badly she could hardly stand, but she managed to slip off her sleep shorts and a tank top. “You have an amazing body, Emma. I’ve been admiring it for quite some time now.” Something about the way he said that to her made Emma angry. She took a step back and reached for the drawer. She felt the knob as her fingers just brushed it. Simon was on her in a flash. She felt the burning sting before she heard the sound. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE PUNISHMENT!!!” he roared and he whipped her several more times. 

Emma didn’t think things could get worse, but they did. Her skin ached and burned from being whipped and he had been rough with her from the start. The things that Simon did to her made her question the existence of God and acknowledge the power of Satan all in one thought. She begged, just like he told her that she would. He’d raped her, and goddamn him, he even got her off. She hated her body for betraying her, but then she saw his reaction and thought she may have hope. The next time he came at her, she pushed him onto his back and rode him with everything that she had. Emma would have done anything for him to let her live. She let him make her cum over and over. If she showed him that she could like it, maybe she could convince him that she should be allowed to live. 

Simon was on to her, though. He knew just what she was up to and he wasn’t having it. The fun of this for him was the fight. He’d let her do her thing for a little longer. It was entertaining to get some pussy that wasn’t screaming every now and again. But, when he was bored of it, he let her know. He tossed her off of him and onto the floor. She landed on her arm in just the wrong way and heard her shoulder make a cracking sound. Her collarbone broke and the pain was exquisite. Simon was up and yanking her up by her hair. “This ain’t how we’re playin’ this, sweetheart. You’re gonna fuckin’ beg me.” Emma was in near hysterics. Her plan was working, or so she thought. He tossed her onto the bed, and, oh how she screamed. “That’s it! Now you’re gettin’ it!” She screamed louder when he started to rape her again. She was still screaming when he pulled her head back by her hair and when he slit her throat. She fought mightily until all of her fight faded away. Simon took the single white rose and rolled the tip of the petals in her pooled blood and placed it on the small of her back. Once he made certain that there was no evidence of him being there, he slipped out into the night. 

It was a Sunday morning and the bakery was closed. Daryl had the day off unless he was called in on something. It was early and Daryl was happy. He pulled Addi tightly against him. “Mornin’, baby”, his voice was husky. “Good morning to you”, Addi said with a big smile. “I was thinking that we should go for a ride today.” He gathered her hair into his hand and started kissing her shoulder and up her neck to her earlobe. “Mmmmm… You aren’t convincing me to get out of this bed”, Addi moaned. He turned her to face him, “ain’t tryin’ to. I want you right here for now.” He slid his hand up her shirt and teased her nipple with his thumb. Addi crossed her leg over his hip and rolled her hips around, trying to get closer to him. Daryl grinned, “greedy, baby?” She moaned out a long ‘yeeeeeessss’ as he devoured her neck with hot open mouth kisses. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. I promise.” He pushed her panties down her legs so she could kick them off and slid his fingers all over her most sensitive place. She reached for him, to touch him. “Nuh uh, baby. Let me take care of you.” 

His touch was feather soft and agonizingly slow. His lips, teeth, and tongue blazed a trail of fire everywhere they touched. “Daryl”, she whispered his name, and, oh how sweet it sounded. He eased a finger deep inside and brushed the pad of his thumb across her clit and Addi arched her back off the bed. He took her nipple between his teeth and pulled it gently making Addi moan loudly. “Feel good, sweetheart?” Addi wound her fingers into his hair and tugged. “Ohgodyes!” “Hmmm… I can do better.” He crawled down between her legs and pushed her knees up to her chest and spread them wide apart. “Put your hands behind your knees and hold on.” He planted his face in her pussy and licked from tip to top and everywhere in between. She was making obscene sounds and it just pushed him to do even more. He licked circles around her clit with the flat of his tongue and slid a finger inside her. 

Over and over he made her cum with his mouth. He was hard as stone and she was begging for him. “Please, baby… I need you…” He slinked up against her body, feeling all of her with all of himself. “You got it, sweetheart”, he said as he thrust into her. She cried out his name and dug her nails into shoulders. He growled as he sank into her. “Holy sweet fuck! You feel so fuckin’ good, baby.” Addi wrapped her legs around his and rolled her hips in sync with his thrusts. “Fuck me hard, Daryl”, she pleaded as he kissed her neck. “My dirty girl!” he chuckled, “I’ll pound you through this mattress, darlin’.”

He flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up to him and slammed into her. Addi balled the sheet into her fists and screamed his name. “This what you want?” Addi screamed ‘YES’ over and over as he pounded her. “Fuck, Addi…” He pulled almost all the way out and slammed back deep and hard. “You’re gonna make me cum, Daryl”, she cried. He tightened his grip on her hips and fucked her hard and fast. Addi pushed back against him so she could sit up. She wanted to give him a ride like he’d never had. “Oh goddamn, baby”, he groaned. He rubbed his hands from her hips, up her sides, and squeezed her breasts. She raised all the way up on her knees, rolled her hips, and eased back down his length. Just seeing the way her body moved drove him to the edge. He pulled her hair, tipping her head back, and ran his tongue along her neck. “I’m gonna cum, Daryl”, she said it in a way that sounded like she was drugged. “Cum for me. Come on Addi. Let go.” His gravelly voice against her ear was all it took to push her over. She fell back against him as she rode out her exquisite orgasm. “That’s it, baby. Cum all over my dick.” Addi cried out and Daryl followed right behind her. “Fuck… I’m cummin’...” 

Addi wrapped her arms around Daryl’s waist and held on for the ride. The day was hot and gorgeous and they were winding their way through the country. “You ok to go faster?” he yelled over the roar of the bike’s engine. Addi nodded against his back, making him smile. Addi was always up for adventure and she wasn’t afraid of anything. He cranked the throttle and Addi felt like she was flying. She liked riding more than she ever thought she would. They sped by meadows filled with flowers and flowing streams. It was such a release of all the stress of the reality of daily life. It was like every mile under them stripped away everything that was bad. 

They stopped for an early dinner at a place that Daryl knew. “They have the best burgers. Is this ok with you?” Addi was beaming from the thrill of the hours of riding. “A burger sounds perfect.” He pulled her against him and cupped her face with his hands. “I love you, Addison. I’ve never been so happy or felt so complete. It’s all because of you, baby.” He kissed her with all of the passion he felt in his heart, and when he pulled away Addison smiled and told him she loved him completely. 

After they ate, they took a walk by the river near the restaurant. It was early evening and they only had about an hour drive back, so they could take their time. Addi thought that if it was possible, she may have fallen even more in love with him. They held hands as they walked along the riverbank and just enjoyed the peaceful sounds of nature. Daryl found what he thought was the perfect spot to hold his girl. “C’mere and kiss me”, he commanded. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We have to do this more often”, she told him, nipping at his lips. “Yes, we certainly do. Maybe we’ll…” His phone rang and he knew that it was Rick. “Fuck me”, he groaned, frustrated. “I have to take this, sweetheart.”


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Daryl and Addi pulled up to the little craftsman at the end of the lane. Daryl didn’t have time to take Addi home, so he told her that he’d have a uni take her once they got on scene. Addi didn’t think she’d ever seen so many police, detectives, CSU, forensics, and other emergency service vehicles in one place. “Is it like this for all of them?” Addi asked. Daryl looked at her, confused by her question. “I mean all of this. All of these people have to see her?” Addi felt terrible that not only was this woman murdered but now her final indignity would be that she would be seen by so many strangers. “We take care to show respect, babe. I know it seems like a lot, but this is how we build our case.” He slipped his lanyard with his badge over his head. “I’ll get one of the guys to take you home.” He gave her a kiss. “I’ll come over as soon as I’m done here if you want.” Addi nodded. “Please. I don’t want to be alone.” “Be sure to lock up and set the alarm. I’ll be there as quick as I can.” Addi nodded. “I will. Be safe, sweetie. I love you.” He told her that he loved her too and went inside the house.

Simon parked his truck a few streets over and watched in the crowd of people gathered near Emma Winchester’s house. He had on a ball cap pulled down low over his eyes. He stayed at the edge of the crowd and had his route of escape plotted. He noticed the motorcycle pull up on the scene and was initially confused to see two people get off it, but then he realized who it was. Well, this certainly made things more interesting for him. The happy couple must have been out on a date. He watched Addi as she waited by Daryl’s motorcycle. Soon, a uniformed officer came over and talked with Addi and he walked her to his cruiser. Daryl must have asked for someone to take her home. Simon didn’t waste a second. He raced back to his truck and managed to catch the police car just as it passed the street he was on. He followed at a safe distance. Now he’d know where Addison lived. It might come in handy for him in the future. The uni walked Addi to her door and made sure that she got in safely. Simon sat and watched her windows for a long time after the officer left.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Rick! We have to get this fucker”, Daryl fumed. They knew Emma from the hospital. She had always been incredibly kind and helpful to them any time they interacted. To see her like this was infuriating and heartbreaking. “We’ll go to the hospital first thing tomorrow and start questioning her co-workers and friends”, Rick said. Neither man could stop looking at the single white rose on her lower back. “Man, we gotta be missing something that is plain as day with this son-of-a-bitch.” Rick nodded. “I’ve been thinking the same thing.” One of the forensics girls called for Rick and Daryl. “We have a hair that doesn’t match hers from what we can tell. It looks like it’s maybe a facial or body hair. I just wanted to let you know.” The girl was obviously excited that she’d found a possible lead in the case. “Thank you, Shannon!” Daryl fist bumped the girl and she was thrilled. “Get this to the lab and let them know it is a priority.” Shannon nodded and headed out with the evidence bag. “Thinkin’ it’s time to make a press announcement?” Daryl asked Rick. “Yup. I’ll talk with the captain first thing and get it set up. It’s time to pull this fucker out of his hole.” 

A little past midnight, Daryl opened Addison’s door and quickly punched in her alarm code. She’d left lights on for him. Since Addi promoted Maggie to business manager, Maggie suggested that they split opening since Addi had been doing it since day one. Addi thought it was an awesome idea and it was going wonderfully for Addi. It gave her a little more freedom in the evenings. Daryl started to go to the bedroom but saw Addi curled up on the couch, asleep. He knelt beside the couch and took her hand in his, kissing her fingers. “Hey, sweetheart”, he tried to wake her gently and not frighten her, but she still jumped a bit. “Shhh… It’s only me”, he whispered. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed. You’ve got work soon.” Addi sat up and took his face in her hands, kissing the top of his head. “I’m working from home on the business stuff tomorrow and Maggie is running the bakery. I wanted to be here for you if you needed me.” He smiled a sweet but tired smile, he’d never had this kind of love and support and it felt amazing. “You did that for me?” Addi brushed his hair out of his face with her fingers and grinned back at him. “Of course, I did. I’d do anything for you.” Daryl pulled her against him and held her in a tight embrace. “I don’t know how I got so lucky, but I know that I love you, Addison.” 

Daryl and Rick met with the hospital administrator who set them up in a conference room and arranged for the staff that worked with Emma Winchester to come in for interviews. They arrived early so they could get through these interviews and then go talk with the coroner. All of Emma’s co-workers said the same thing about her; that she was a hard-working, loving, dedicated nurse who would do anything for anyone. No one recalled Emma ever having any trouble with anyone or anyone coming into the ER that raised their suspicion. It was after three before they made it to the coroner’s office. Emma’s autopsy was complete and her cause of death was determined to be exsanguination or bleeding out, just like all the others. The abuse was stepped up a bit compared to the others. Emma had marks on her legs and buttocks that appeared to have come from being whipped. Then, of course, there was her broken collar bone. He was beginning to lose control. “Any shot that the bastard left any of himself on or in the vic?” Rick asked. “The lab is testing all the swabs now. We’ll know something soon.” Dr. Bass was as disgusted and worried about this monster as they were. 

Simon watched as Addi came out of the gym that evening. It was going on dark and his urges were more than he could handle now. He just wanted to get close to her and see the fear that he had the power to cause. He didn’t want to hurt her. He liked Addi, and he didn’t want to do anything to her until he had to. No, tonight would be all about scaring her. He needed to see fear. He needed to feel it coming in vibrations off of her. He got off on that as much as he did with killing. He pulled his ball cap low and pulled his skull facemask up. He had a white rose tucked safely inside his shirt. He walked around the front of his truck and made sure that no one else was around. It was a slow time at the gym when Addi liked to go. She was wearing those tight workout clothes and her body was fucking slamming. His dick was throbbing and his heart was pounding. 

Addi tugged her earbuds out of her ears just as she felt her body slam into the brick wall of the gym. She was pulled around to the dark alley and she felt someone rubbing up against her and her wrists were being held above her head. “Please…” Her voice was weak and so quiet it was almost a whisper. Her heart raced and she was frozen with fear. The guy was huge and dressed all in black. He had a mask covering most of his face. All she could clearly tell about him was that he was impossibly strong, and his dick was hard and he was rubbing it against her. “I know who you are, little lady. I think you’d be delicious.” He pressed his face into her neck and made a big production of sniffing her, all the while holding her wrists above her head with one hand, and rubbing her breasts with his other. “I bet your pussy tastes as sweet as the treats you bake.” And, there it was. Addi began to sob and try to scream for help. There was the fear that he wanted. Big tears rolled down her cheeks and she began to plead. “I’ll give you anything you want…” He brought his hand to her face and pressed his forefinger to her lips. “Shhhh… I have a little something for you, Addison.” Simon kept his voice low and quiet. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the white rose. He placed it in one of the hands that he was holding and kissed her lips through the face mask he was wearing. Addi sobbed and begged him not to hurt her. And, just like that, he let her go and ran off. 

Addi dropped to the ground, crying and screaming hysterically when Simon ran. She tried to get up so she could see where he went, but her body was shaking too badly. She managed to get her phone out of her armband and dial Daryl. “Hey, babe…” Daryl answered. Addi completely lost any shred of composure she had. Daryl grabbed Rick and pulled him toward the door. “Addi! Baby! I need you to calm down and tell me where you are! C’mon, sweetheart. Breathe…” “Daryl! H- he put his hands on me!!” Complete fear and rage burned through him. It didn’t matter who touched her, no one was to put their hands on his girl. “I came out of the gym and…” Ok, now he knew where she was. “Is he still there?” “I don’t think so.” 

Daryl drove like a bat out of hell to get to Addi. Rick tried to take the wheel, but Daryl shoved him out of the way. Daryl swerved in and out of traffic around cars, blaring his horn, and passing on the shoulder. Rick called and got units en route to Addi’s location. Daryl stayed on the phone with her, trying his best to get her to calm down and breathe. “I’m almost there, baby. I’m gonna keep you safe. I swear I am gonna keep you safe.” His tires squalled as he turned into the parking lot. He saw Addi, still on the ground, with a few people gathered around her. He hardly got his Jeep in park before he was out and running to Addi. “Baby… Oh Jesus, baby. I’m here now. I’ve got you.” Daryl scooped her into his arms and held her close. Addison completely dissolved into him. “Shhhh… I’ve got you, baby.” Addi heard the sirens of the units and an ambulance approaching. Addison didn’t know that she’d come face to face with the killer. Daryl hadn’t told her about the white roses. It wasn’t something that he could share. As he sat there on the ground, holding on to Addi for dear life, he saw the rose. “Rick! Get these people out of here!” Rick gave him a questioning look and Daryl tipped his head in the direction of the rose.

Rick got the first of the uniformed officers to take the witnesses away from the scene and question them. Daryl sat on the ground with his inconsolable girl, trying to help her at least slow down her breathing. “Addi, listen to my voice, sweetheart. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.” He wished that there was anything else that he could say, anything that could help her to feel safer. “Baby, I need you to hear me”, Daryl lifted her chin to look into her eyes. “You have to tell us what happened. We have to get units looking for this guy. Can you talk to us and tell us everything?” Daryl was so sweet and so gentle, and Addie began to regain some composure. “There’s my girl”, Daryl said as he wiped away her tears. “He… He came out of nowhere and pushed me against the wall”, her breath hitched and she was shaking terribly. Rick, Daryl, and two detectives that Addi didn’t know were gathered around her. Rick stepped to one side of Addi and held one of her hands. “Did he say anything to you, sweetheart?” Addi started to cry again, nodding her head. “He… Fuck… It’s so vile and disgusting.” Rick rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb and looked into her eyes. “You can tell us, honey. We’ve heard all kinds of stuff.” Addi took a shaky breath and began telling them what he’d said.

Daryl bit the inside of his cheeks so hard that he tasted blood. He held his anger in check for Addi. What that prick did to her, what he said to her made him murderously angry. She was humiliated by it all, especially having to repeat it aloud to a bunch of men, most of which she didn’t know. Daryl was proud of her, though. She’d managed to keep her composure long enough to get it all out. She described her assailant as best as she was able. Paramedics came over to check her over, but she told them to go on. “I’m alright. I’m not hurt”, she told them. “I’m taking you to the ER anyway”, Daryl told her. “We have to get photographs of bruises and scrapes.” Addi started shaking her head, “I just wanna go…” Daryl put his hand on her cheek and held her gaze with his steel blue eyes. “It’s protocol, babe. I know the staff and we’ll get it done quick. Ok?” Reluctantly, Addi agreed. 

A few hours later, Daryl walked her into his apartment. He wanted to make sure that she was safe and they didn’t know if the guy knew her address. “You sure you’re not hungry, babe?” Addi shook her head. The last thing she could think of was food. “I just want a scalding shower. I want to wash him off me.” Daryl pulled her against him and just held her. He’d not taken a moment to deal with his feelings and now everything was crashing in on him. Addi felt him sag against her and she knew how hard this had to have been for him. “Would you come in with me? I don’t want to be alone.” He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed her fingers. “Of course, baby. Whatever you need, you’ve got it.”

Daryl turned on the shower, letting the water heat up. Addi stood, staring at her feet. Tears were stinging her eyes again and she was so tired. She didn’t want to cry any more. Daryl rubbed her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. “I called Maggie a little while ago. She dares you to cross the threshold of the bakery for a few days.” Addi laughed despite the few tears that fell. “C’mon, let’s get you washed up.” Daryl helped her out of her clothes and into the shower. He stepped in behind her after asking once more if she was sure. He watched her for a moment as she simply stood staring at the floor, letting the water wash over her. He wrapped her in his arms and just held her for a long time.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Then next morning Addi woke up early with a bitch of a headache and aching, swollen eyes. She was impossibly comfortable in Daryl’s big soft bed, but damn her head throbbed from all the crying she’d done the night before. Daryl felt her the instant she moved and he knew that she was awake. “Mornin’, sweetheart. You sleep ok?” He turned onto his side so he could look at her. “I did, but only because you took care of me.” He gently brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her fingers. “I’ll always take care of you. Long as you want me to, anyway.” He noted her very puffy eyes. “Can I get you anything?” Addi nodded and told him that she had a splitting headache. “I’ll be right back”, he told her as he kissed her fingers once more. 

He brought back a couple of migraine formula Excedrin, an ice cold Coke, and a frozen eye mask. “I keep a few of these in the freezer for when I have migraines. They really help.” He got back in bed and had her climb between his legs. “You sip on that Coke and I’ll rub your shoulders and neck.” Daryl’s hands were strong and worked her into a completely relaxed state. “How ‘bout you go back to sleep for a while? I’ve got some phone calls and some paperwork that I need to work on.” He helped to ease her back under the covers and she didn’t fight him. Addi sank into the fluffy pillows and was back to sleep in no time.

Daryl paced around his office as he first talked to Rick, and then to Rosita, and their captain. “Does she know about the roses?” Rick asked. Daryl shook his head. “No. I haven’t told her about them, and I sure as fuck didn’t bring it up to her last night.” Rosita held up her hand to let them know that she wanted to jump into the conversation. “I’m not trying to tell you what to do or how to do it, Daryl, so please don’t take it that way. Addi deserves to know. If information about the roses leaked and she heard about it on the news it could be another huge trauma for her.” Daryl hadn’t considered that, but Rosita was right. It would be terrifying to hear and it would be a betrayal on his part. Captain Samuels came over and put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “We’ll need to get a formal statement from her and we’ll need to be here when you tell her that way we have all our bases covered for trial.” Daryl nodded and headed to get Addi.

Addi only had her workout clothes from the night before and there was no way she was ever putting those back on. So, she met with Captain Jeffrey Samuels, Detective Rosita Espinosa, and Rick wearing one of Daryl’s t-shirts and a pair of his sweatpants. “Ms. James, I know that this has been a difficult time”, Rosita was soft-spoken and very comforting. Daryl was grateful that Captain Samuels snagged her from sex crimes to talk with Addi. She had more specialized training and a gentler touch than the homicide crew. “I know that it’s very hard, but we need you to tell us what happened again. We need a formal statement. I guess Detective Dixon, sorry, Daryl, explained this to you?” Addi nodded. “We’re going to record your statement, do you understand and agree to that?” “Of course.” “My name is Detective Rosita Espinosa”, she began with the formality of the date, time, case number, and the other legal jargon that went along with it. Addi stopped a few times throughout the interview to catch her breath and not cry. Daryl held her hand and offered to give her a break, but she wanted it done and over, so she pushed through.

When they completed her interview, Rick started a new recording. “Addi”, Daryl started, “there’s something that we need to tell you. This is not a matter of public information. The man that assaulted you last night gave you a single white rose.” Daryl felt his throat tighten as he searched for the words to tell her what the rose signified. Rick saw him struggle and decided to help. He stepped over and knelt in front of Addi. “First of all, we need you to know that you are safe.” Addi looked to Daryl, but he couldn’t meet her eyes. He was tearing up at the thought of a murderer touching her. If he looked into her eyes right now he knew he’d lose it. “In every one of the recent murders, the victims have all been found with a single white rose. We believe that the man that assaulted you last night is the same man that is responsible…” Suddenly all of the air was sucked out of the room and Addi couldn’t breathe. “Addi, we’re going to keep you safe”, Captain Samuels assured. Daryl was flooded with emotions. He was angry and terrified and worried. Rosita knelt alongside Rick and put her hand on Addi’s knee. “You are going to have twenty-four, seven protection, other than Daryl, I mean.” She gave Addi a reassuring smile. “There is already a patrol watching your bakery, so your staff is safe. Listen, you’ve been through a lot and you’ve had some really heavy stuff put in your lap. You and Daryl are good for each other. Hell, we’ve actually seen a real smile on his face”, she teased. “Take care of one another and lean on each other.” Rosita gave Addi some contact info for some different groups and therapists. After a few questions and a rundown of how her patrol would work, they finally left.

Simon laid in his bed reliving his interaction with Addi. She had on those skin-tight workout pants - capris, he thought they were called. The sports bra type top with that baggy, cut-up shirt over top was icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. She had a big smile on her face as she walked out of the gym. He felt her heart racing and her chest heaving as she struggled with the fear that blazed through her. Her body trembled and fucking Christ if those vibrations didn’t go straight to his dick. He could smell the terror coming off of her. The idea that she tasted like her bakery smells just about made him blow his load. He’d been lucky that no one else was around, and he’d been lucky that he’d gotten exactly what he was looking for from her. He was going to have to limit his activities and get better control of his urges. He would have to resort to going to other towns and picking up hookers if he absolutely couldn’t stop himself, but he hated that. He hated having to change up his game and kill them in a different way. He liked what he liked, and nasty junkie hookers were not on his like list. He did have his memories of his time with all of his girls, plus he could always visit Addi at her bakery.

Daryl closed the door and looked at Addi. “It’s going to be ok. I promise that I’m going to keep you safe.” She stared off, willing herself not to cry again. She was so tired of crying. “Why don’t we get outta here for a little while? You need things from your place and we need to get you some things to keep here. You’re gonna be staying at my place for a while.” 

After changing into something of her own, Daryl carried her bags to his Jeep and then drove them to the mall. As much as Addi didn’t want to be out, she had to admit that being out with Daryl was a welcome distraction. He took her from store to store and picked out all kinds of things for her. She was intrigued by his choices for her, most of which she loved. He was worried about her though. Addi always had this glow about her, a light in her eyes that showed her passion for the life she was living, but now she looked like a scared kitten. It was completely normal and understandable, but it was killing him that there wasn’t more that he could do at the moment. “You need anything else, sweetheart?” Addi gave him a wan smiled and shook her head. “How about we get some dinner and we go home and watch movies? Like we did the first few nights I ever stayed with you.” That brought a happy smile to her face. “We can get pizza or anything you want.” Daryl was excited now that he had that bright smile back. “Addi, you’re my girl. Ain’t nothin’ in this whole world as important to me as you.” “I love you, too, Daryl.”

They decided on ordering pizza and old, black and white horror movies. Addi particularly loved ‘The Creature From the Black Lagoon’ and ‘The Fly’ and, it so happened that Daryl had quite the collection of movies. After they changed into something comfortable, they settled in with their dinner and movie. When they finished their meal, Addi laid her head in Daryl’s lap and he ran his fingers through her hair until she was sleeping. He thought that he wasn’t tired and would finish out the movie, but then he scooted in behind her and fell right to sleep. 

The air was sticky and the night was dead quiet. A storm was surely rolling in. Addi was leaving the gym and was heading to meet Daryl after and she was excited. She was finishing the song that was playing on her way out and popped out her earbuds just as she made it to the corner of the building. Suddenly, she felt as if she’d be hit by a car or something. She crashed, back first, head slamming into the bricks. Her hands were pinned above her head and some man, a very muscular, strong man was rubbing himself against her. “I know who you are, little lady. I think you’d be delicious.” Addi was beginning to moan in her sleep, but Daryl didn’t hear her quiet sleep pleas. The large man was fucking dry humping her and groping her breasts. “I bet your pussy tastes as sweet as the treats you bake.” Addi dropped from the couch to the floor and scurried back into a corner. She was screaming and crying. Daryl was so jarred that he wasn’t certain that there wasn’t someone in his apartment. “Addi!” he yelled. “Talk to me, Addison! Tell me what’s happening!” Daryl switched on a table lamp and found her huddled in a corner, crying hysterically. 

“Addi”, Daryl said softly as he took her hands. “I’m here, baby. You’re safe. No one's gonna hurt you.” It took a few moments for reality to come to her. “Daryl… H-he was t-touch-ing me”, she sobbed. He pulled her against his chest and held her head to his heart. “You’re safe, sweetheart. I won’t let anything hurt you. I promise.” It took some time before she was composed enough to get out of the floor. “Sit right here for me, ok. I’ll be right back.” Addi nodded. She was shaking as badly as she had been right after her assault. When he returned a few moments later, he handed her a little pill and a glass of water. “This is what they wrote you at the ER last night. You need it, honey.” Reluctantly, she took the Xanax and sank into Daryl’s sweet arms. He held her on the couch until she began to feel drowsy and then took her to bed. He wrapped her in his embrace and kept her there for the rest of the night. 

When Addi woke up the sun was shining and she felt hungover. She was alone in the big bed. She thought that she heard Daryl talking, and she smelled coffee. She crawled out of bed and got dressed before making her way to the kitchen. Daryl was on his phone but pulled her in for a quick kiss. “Yeah, I’m here”, Daryl paced around while Addi poured them each a cup of coffee. “SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!” Daryl ended his call without another word and dropped his phone on the table. “You ok?” she asked, cautiously. “Yeah”, he huffed, as he rubbed his eyes. “I was talking to the lab. We found a hair at the last scene, and we all had hope that we had something, but the lab said that the follicle wasn’t attached so DNA wasn’t possible.” “Shit, babe. I’m so sorry.” Daryl reached over and took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. “I’m gonna find this fucker and he’s gonna pay for everything that he’s done.” 

Simon was still wired a full three days after he attacked Addi. There were no two ways about it, he was going to have to kill. He sat at the bakery watching the world pass him by and had hopes of finding a new little damsel to distress. He was less than prepared to see Addi come in. Of course, that asshole detective was stuck to her like glue. He tried to listen as best he could as she and Maggie talked. Apparently, there was a wedding cake or some bullshit, so Daryl was going to hang out here while she decorated a cake. Dandy. He felt physically ill. The need to destroy and to be in control was scorching him alive. He had to get out of there. NOW. Maggie noticed that Simon was sweating and didn’t look well, and she was headed over to see if she could help, but he bolted out of his chair so fast it fell over and he rushed out the door. Maggie watched him out the window as she righted the chair and collected his trash. She hoped that he was ok. He’d been so sweet when Addi cut her hand and he’d asked about her absence over the past few days. 

He drove past Shakers and thought that he might snatch up another stripper, but then thought better of it. Two strippers from the same place in a relatively short time span would inevitably draw attention to him. That was ok. There were plenty of whores in this town. There wasn’t much in the way of work, so whoring, stripping (weren’t they the same, really?), and slinging meth were the top professions here. He briefly considered scoring a hit, but thought better of that, too. His heart was hammering as it was. If he did meth, he was sure his heart would burst. When he arrived at the edge of town he saw a harem ripe for the picking. They were out in force today. That was good. Maybe he’d even do more than one. He had a place that he could dump the bitches, and if they were ever found they’d be far too decomposed to determine a goddamn thing. He slowed his roll as he cruised by several half-dressed trash and scoped out his pick of the litter. She was tiny, she looked terrified to be doing this kind of work, and she wasn’t nearly as nasty as the others. “You!” Simon called to her. She looked his direction and at the wad of bills that he was flashing at her. Without a second thought for herself, Selena climbed into the passenger side of Simon’s big truck. 

Daryl came into the kitchen where Addi was crumb coating the layers of the cake. He noticed the little smile that she had. She truly enjoyed what she was doing. “That doesn’t look like much frosting”, he stated as he sat down across the table from her. “It’s not supposed to be. This is the crumb coat. You put a thin layer of frosting on that catches the crumbs and holds them down. Then you put the layer back in the fridge to let it firm up, and when you put on the buttercream you won’t pick up those crumbs. You wanna try?” She looked so excited like she really wanted to show him how to do this. There was no way he was telling her no. So, for the next hour or so, Daryl and Addi worked on all of the layers. This was the most relaxed he’d seen her in days and he was relieved that she had this distraction. “You know, I might just snag you away from homicide and put you to work in here. You picked up on this pretty quick.” Addi had back her big, bright smile and it made Daryl happy. If working on cakes is what he needed to do to make her forget for a while, he’d gladly do it.

Selena started begging Simon after she asked him to head back to town. She immediately sensed something was “off” with this guy when she got in and he didn’t talk. She rattled off fees for services and he only stared ahead at the road as he drove away. She assumed that he was going somewhere secluded to make sure that he didn’t get picked up for solicitation. Probably he had a wife that he didn’t want to know about his extracurriculars. When they passed the spot that was the furthest she would allow her guys to go, she started asking him to stop. “Mister, please. I don’t want no trouble. I’ll even do you for free. You can do anything you want just as long as you take us back.” Nothing from him. He was breathing normally and staring straight ahead. It was like he didn’t hear her. She reached across to stroke his cock, maybe get him going in her favor, but he gripped her hand hard enough to make all of her bones pop and grind. “OUCH! Hey, asshole! I’m gonna call the fuckin’ cops! Just cause I’m a prostitute don’t mean you can rough me up!” She reached between her tits and pulled out her phone. Simon’s eyes never left the road, he simply reached over and took the phone from her. He crushed it in his fist and tossed it out the window. 

On his fifth attempt, Daryl made a rose out of buttercream. He had to admit, there was something about the cake decorating that was therapeutic. “Excellent rose, babe! Now, I just need four dozen more.” Addi kissed his cheek as she carried a tier back to the fridge. “If you’re serious, I’ll keep makin’ ‘em. I kinda like it.” “Well, I’m certainly fond of the company.” Maggie and Glenn closed up for the evening while Addi and Daryl worked on the cake. It only took a few hours to get it finished and in the fridge. Daryl was impressed and had really enjoyed himself. “Maybe I can come help out when I’m not working. I’ve had a really good time today.” Daryl smiled sweetly down at her and kissed her. “I’d love that. I’m glad you weren’t bored.” “Let’s go get some dinner.” 

Simon pulled onto a heavily wooded trail. Branches and thick brush scratched and scraped his truck as they bounced along the rough path. Selena was to the begging and bargaining portion of the program. “Boo hoo hoo. Sob, wail, gnashing of teeth. I’ll do anything, mister. Please, don’t kill me.” Simon had heard it all before, of course. It didn’t much faze him anymore. It got on his nerves more than anything. He continued to stare straight ahead, seemingly unaffected by her pleas to live. When he stopped the truck and put it in park, Selena went nuclear hysterical. This was what made his motor run. The nonsensical pleading and angry, empty threats, and the kicking and screaming. Yeah, that was what made him hard. 

She tried to run. They all did. Well, the ones that he did this way. He loved to watch them scamper and fall over their own feet, only to have him pull them back by their ankles. “That’s it darlin’, beg me.” Selena tried to crawl away from him backwards, but he kept snagging her and dragging her back. It took her a few times before he saw the realization make her sag and almost relent to her fate. “Please”, she sobbed. “Please, just do it quick. I don’t want it to hurt.” Simon flashed a cocky, sinister grin at her. “Sorry, baby. That just ain’t in your cards.” 

Selena was tortured to death. Simon knew how to take her to the brink and ease off just enough so he could keep going for almost as long as he wanted. She was well aware of every single second of the last 12,240 seconds of her life. Three hours and twenty-four minutes of agonizing torment, while Simon all but bathed in her blood and pain. Simon was spiraling hard. If he couldn’t pull himself under some sort of control, he was going to get caught and he wasn’t ready for that.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

October rolled in with severe storms the way it sometimes does in the south. Early one Sunday morning Daryl and Addi were curled together in his bed, listening to the rain pelt against the bedroom windows. It’d been three months since Addi had been attacked, and they still had no solid leads to follow. Addi was a little better about some things, and a lot better about others. She still didn’t like being alone after dark. Daryl didn’t like her being alone after dark. On the occasion that he had to go out of town for work or would be out very late, Addi would go to Maggie’s place. But, her therapist had encouraged her to try to stay by herself for short periods, extending the time in gradual increments each time. Even though Daryl wasn’t crazy about the idea, he tucked away his feelings about it so he could help her through. 

Her skin was soft and warm pressed against his. He wound his fingers with hers and kissed her shoulder. “God, I love waking up with you in my arms”, he whispered against her ear. “There’s no place I’d rather be.” She turned to face him, tucking her legs in with his. She snuggled her head into the crook of his arm and smiled up at him. “I’ve been thinking”, he started, “why don’t we find a place? Maybe a house to rent, and let go of our apartments.” Addi looked to see if he was serious. “Really?” She couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. “We’ve got a good thing, Addi. Whatcha think? Wanna shack up with me?” Addi couldn’t help the little squeal of excitement that eked out. Daryl chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “I take that as a yes?” Addi pushed him onto his back and climbed on top. “I would love to shack up.” 

Excerpt from The Duluth Daily Times   
“Authorities say that the number of victims has now entered into the double digits. They have all been women of similar appearance and backgrounds. While police won’t confirm, our sources tell us that all of the victims have been murdered the same way. Police also won’t confirm if they believe the crimes to be the act of a lone killer, or if some have been the result of copycats.” 

The day after Simon murdered Selena just outside Atlanta, he received a phone call from his Aunt Patricia. His mother was sick and he needed to come home. “Mama? Mama’s sick?” Aunt Patricia had not minced her words. It was bad. “I’m afraid so, Simon. You need to get here as fast as you can.” And, so he did. He immediately took a leave of absence from work, packed his bags, and drove to Duluth, Minnesota. 

He’d driven without sleep until he arrived at the home where he’d grown up. He was certain that his mother would be gone before he got there. He’d never forgive himself for not being there to say goodbye to his mama. But, he was in time to be with her. And, she held on for longer than anyone could have anticipated. The emotional strain of caring for his ailing mother, as well as dealing with his domineering Aunt Patricia, was more than he could handle. It was less than three days before he sought out his first victim outside of Georgia.   
“Hey, sweetheart”, Daryl greeted. “Hey, you! How’s it going?” He sighed heavily. He hated calling to tell her that he was going to be late. He always worried when she would be alone. “Not great, baby. We’re running behind.” Addi felt her anxiety begin to creep up, but she was determined that she was not going to let it consume her. “It’s alright, babe. This meeting is a big deal.” “Can you go to Maggie’s or have her come over?” “Afraid not. She and Glenn are out for the night. Listen, you deal with your meeting and don’t worry about things here. I’ll go straight to your place and set the alarm.” “You can call me and keep me on the phone when you leave”, he suggested. Addi told him that he was sweet to offer, but he needed to focus on the meeting. “I’m actually about to head out the door now. I’ll wait and make the deposit in the morning.” 

Addi was proud of the progress she’d made after her attack. She didn’t want fear and anxiety to become her whole existence. She made sure that she locked everything up as she headed out of the bakery, and that she looked in every direction to make sure that it was clear before darting from the door to her car. She did everything in steps now, and as long as every step of her checklist was accounted for, she was calm. When she arrived at Daryl’s apartment, she gathered all her belongings, visually cleared the path from her car to the front door, and made it inside without incident. She set the alarm and sent Daryl a quick text letting him know that she was home. 

“Simon”, his mother called to him for the six millionth time that hour. He took a deep breath and rolled his head from side to side across his shoulders. “Yes, mama? What do you need?” By the bluish color of her lips, Simon guessed that she probably needed to do another nebulizer treatment and keep her oxygen mask in place, but she was unwilling to tolerate either. He’d stopped fighting her on this issue. She was going to die regardless. All that mattered to him was her comfort. Margaret was agitated again. “Mama, it’s too soon for more Ativan. Would you please try to keep the oxygen on? It’ll help you to breathe and then you’ll be able to relax.” Her eyes were wild with the delirium that comes prior to death. Simon had been her good boy, constantly reassuring her that she was safe and that he was right there with her. Patricia had tried to help when he first arrived in town, but he found her to be too tiresome to deal with, and, so, they ended up arguing and he said some monumentally shitty things, driving her away from her only sister and nephew. So, now the burden of his mother’s dying lay squarely on his shoulders. He’d endured it for weeks. Now, he was growing weary and bored. Plus, Minnesota winters are harsh and begin early. He was ready to be well south of here, and soon. Simon tried to get his mother to take a sip of water, perhaps it would satisfy her for more than thirty seconds, but she wanted no part of it, so he raised her up in the bed and fluffed her pillows, and settled himself in for a long night of watching.

When Simon first set foot in his childhood home after driving all the way up from Georgia, it was all he could do to get to his old bedroom and crash in his bed. He’d worried himself into a miserable headache and stomachache. It was the last time that his Aunt Patricia would do him a kindness and let him rest, so he figured that he must have looked pretty awful. She got him something for his ailments and let him crawl into bed where he stayed for most of the next day. 

As soon as he was awake and moving around, Aunt Patricia was tearing into him about anything and everything she could think of. Simon did well to keep his temper in check for as long as he did. When she started in on him about not being able to ever commit to a relationship and make his mother a grandmother, which was all she ever wanted, that was just more than he could handle. He’d lost his temper and ranted just enough to make her leave, but not so much that she was fearful of him, and that suited the shit right out of him. He kept his temper just barely in check but kept his rage tucked neatly in his pocket so he could vent it when needed. When he went out to the pharmacy the next morning, he found his opportunity to unleash it. The sweet, young brunette with the broken down car only saw the kind, smiling man who offered to take her to her next class so she wouldn’t be late. He’d been so generous and so helpful that she didn’t understand when everything changed and she was staring into the face of the devil.

Addi made dinner while she waited on Daryl to get home from his meeting. It was important and if he’d had to be there all night, it was fine with Addi. The Georgia Bureau of Investigation was involved his open homicides at his and Rick’s request. It was a big deal that they went to them before they inserted themselves and essentially took over. During one of their breakfast meetings, Rick had taken to joining Daryl at the bakery, they found their most promising lead. All of the white roses were a special kind of rose that is thornless. There were only a few places in the nearby vicinity that they were available. The current problem was that almost from the moment Daryl and Rick discovered the detail about the roses, the bastard went cold. And, since there were no crimes committed at the florists when the roses were purchased, by cash only, there was no video of anyone buying them. All that anyone could remember was that they were sometimes bought with a bunch of other flowers. 

Addi eased herself into the steaming water of the bath. The scent of her bath oil immediately took her to a place of relaxation. Daryl would be home soon. He called as soon as the meeting was over to let her know that he was on his way. He was positively giddy. “Tonight couldn’t have gone better, baby! We’re making some real headway. I’ll be home in about half an hour. I’ll text you when I get there.” He was always so careful not to startle her since her attack. Addi laid her head back and rested her eyes as she thought about how lucky she was. She closed her eyes to rest for a few minutes before he got home.

Daryl texted her as he jogged from the driveway to the door. Addi was still in the tub and Daryl couldn’t have been happier that she was already naked. He quickly punched in the code on the alarm panel and tossed his keys on the hall table. He unlaced his shoes as he tried to awkwardly make his way to the bathroom at the same time. He was so excited about the way that things had gone with the meeting that he didn’t want to waste a single second when he got Addi in his arms. His shoes came off in his strides, socks as he hopped on one foot and then the other. He unbuttoned enough buttons of his shirt to pull it over his head. By the time he made it to Addi, his chest was bare and his pants were sitting dangerously low on his hips. 

Seeing Addi’s feet crossed on the edge of the tub and the way her legs looked, all coated with bath oil, spurred him on and he climbed in the tub with his pants still on. Addi squealed and laughed as he scooped her up so he could get under her. Water sloshed out all over the floor, but Daryl was too busy kissing Addi to mind. “We’re making a mess”, she said, her words broken with kisses. “Don’t care”, Daryl said against her lips. “I gotta get out of these pants and inside you.” He was groaning with want. Addi was working at his buttons and zipper, and finally, after what felt impossible, she was tugging his pants and boxers down his legs. He was desperate for her. He was all hands, and lips, and tongue. Every moan and sigh from him set her on fire. There was something about the sounds that he made that just drove her wild. “Fuck me, Addi. I need you, baby.” He squeezed her hips in anticipation. His fingers dug deeply into her soft skin as she sank down on his length. 

He watched the expression on her face as her eyes closed and her mouth opened to let out the most beautiful sounds. “Oh, Addi… Oh, baby, you feel so fucking good”, he all but growled. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she found her slow-rolling rhythm, grinding down on him and easing back up his shaft to the tip of his head. He slid his hands under her ass, squeezing her and guiding each movement. He took one breast into his mouth, kissing and biting first one, and then the other, just the way he knows she likes. Addi’s head fell back and she cried out. “Daryl... “ “That’s it, baby. Keep on sayin’ my name.” He wasn’t going to last long. He’d been thinking about this since early in the day. Addi opened her eyes and looked into his and caressed his face for a moment before easing her finger into his mouth. She had a wicked little grin and he was all about it. 

Addi worked her finger in circles around her clit as she rolled her hips. “Holy fuck, Addi”, Daryl panted. He gathered a fistful of her hair and pulled her head back, kissing and sucking her neck. He felt her begin to tighten around his thick cock, and thrust harder. She cried out with abandon. “Come on, Addison. Cum for me. I wanna feel you cum so hard.” He moved her hand and replaced her finger with his and he went at her hard. She held onto his shoulders, calling his name as she rode out wave after wave of her incredible orgasm. Daryl gripped her ass, and with several hard and fast thrusts, he came with her. 

“Not only did our meeting go better than expected, but I may have found us a house”, Daryl told her as they snuggled in bed after their bath. “Really!” Addi squealed as she lifted her head to look at her man. “Captain Samuels has a friend with a rental home that just became available. It’s just about dead center between my place and yours. We can go look at it tomorrow after work if you want.” “YES! I can’t wait to see it!” Daryl chuckled at her excitement. “So, you’re still on board with shacking up?” Addi climbed on top and leaned back, giving Daryl a full view of her naked body. “Mr. Dixon, there’s no one I’d rather live in sin with.” 

By the time September rolled around, Aunt Patricia came to see Margaret only during the times that Simon wasn’t at the house. He was so moody and short-tempered with her that she didn’t want anything to do with him. When she found out that Simon fired the home hospice nurses, she’d gone straight over to talk with him and let him know just what a mistake he was making. She’d hardly gotten through the door, and managed only to call out his name when he came into the kitchen like a raging bull. “SHE’S MY MOTHER! You forget, Aunt Patricia, I am a paramedic. I know how to take care of her. I don’t NEED, nor do I WANT strangers doing dick for her. So you can take your opinions on the matter, and shove them right up your ass!” Patricia stood there, gobstruck, growing more embarrassed and outraged by the second. She took a breath and opened her mouth to say something else and Simon let her have it. “Auntie Patricia, you have been nothing more than a meddlesome cunt my whole life. She’s my mother, and I will take care of her as I goddamn well see fit. In the meantime, I need you to keep your opinions to your fucking self!” He stormed out the door, lighting a cigarette as soon as he was outside. Patricia took a moment to regain her composure, and then visited with her sister for a moment before leaving. It was the last time that she spoke to Simon.

Simon waited until dark and gave his mother a heavy dose of Dilaudid and Ativan, strapped her oxygen mask on her face, and then left. He needed release in the worst way. That fucking sow coming in and trying to insert herself in his business was enough to push him over the edge. He knew that he’d been way over the top as far as his outburst, but if he hadn’t gotten her out of there he knew that he would have killed her. Simon was finding it harder and harder to control his urges. He fantasized about killing almost constantly. Often, he’d think back to the night that he scared Addi and would furiously masturbate to the memory of her pleading. If his mother would just get on with the business of dying, he could go home and play with her some more. Of course, that depended on just what Dixon was up to. If he was off of his trail, he thought he’d just leave Addi alone. 

He pulled into the parking lot of the Mount Royal Fine Foods supermarket and watched from the dark parking spot at the end of the lot. Some women liked to come to do their grocery shopping late at night when there were fewer people in the store. Simon got that. He preferred to shop during quieter times as well. There were a handful of cars in the parking lot. Most all of them were carefully parked near the front, under streetlights. Smart thinking, ladies. Safety first. It wouldn’t help them tonight. One of those bitches was gonna suffer the wrath of his rage. 

When Bridgette opened her eyes, she was immediately aware of two things: the first was that she was in an unfamiliar vehicle. The second thing she was aware of was the tremendous throbbing in her head. She heard something that sort of sounded like a groan that almost sounded like her voice. There was a blinding blow to the left side of her head and a man was yelling, but everything sounded muffled. “I… I don’t understand…” There was more of the muffled yelling, more blows to her head, and then she was bouncing all over the seat because the road was suddenly very rough. 

The next time Bridgette opened her eyes, she was outside on the cold, damp ground. She was naked and her privates throbbed and burned. Her hands were bound at the wrist and under the small of her back. They were all pins and needles and fire. The man from the parking lot… Some of it was coming back. She was in a fuckton of trouble and there was no foreseeable way out of it. She heard his footsteps long before she saw him. She felt a large hand wrap around her ankle and she was being dragged. Her hands were being pulled roughly toward her shoulders, causing her to yell out. He dragged her onto a dirt and rock path and pulled her in such a way that she went over as many rocks as possible. She screamed and pleaded for him to let her go. Simon didn’t respond, just kept walking. Her skin was shredded and her muscles in her arms were torn. 

“You’ll be out of pain soon enough, sweetheart. I just want you to know that it’s nothing personal. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Tonight, you met yourself a monster. I know what I am. I know that I can’t stop. And, I’m gonna do this over and over and over again.” Bridgette was sobbing and begging. It was all stuff he’d heard before. He swore that bitches had a fucking script that they rehearsed just in case they found themselves in the hands of a killer. He knelt beside her, leaning in very close to her face so she could see him clearly. “I’m going to kill you. There is nothing you can say or do to stop this. You probably matter to someone, but you don’t to me.” Simon flashed his brilliant smile, licked his lips, and began choking Bridgette. It wasn’t the same as fucking them and slashing their throats, but it was release, and that was all that he needed for now.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

“Here’s to the first night in our new house”, Daryl toasted, tapping his beer bottle to Addi’s. The house was full of boxes and the bed was on the floor, but they were moved in thanks to several of Daryl’s friends from work. “Cheers, babe”, Addi said, her voice thick with exhaustion. “Aww, sweetheart, you sound so tired. Let’s finish up dinner and we’ll go soak in our big soaker tub.” Addi started to argue about the work that needed to be done, but Daryl wouldn’t hear it. “It’ll be here tomorrow. We need to rest and to enjoy our first night here.” 

Daryl ran the bath, adding in some bath salts to help with their aching muscles. He couldn’t hide his smile as he watched Addi begin to undress. Her hair was in a sloppy bun on top of her head, she was free of makeup, but she was a sight to see as she peeled off her baggy hoodie and leggings. “You are absolutely the most beautiful woman in the world, Addison James.” She quirked an eyebrow his direction and shook her head. “Don’t argue with me woman”, he teased, playing up the dominant male role. “Oooohhh! My big, strong man gonna spank me if I don’t behave?” He stalked over to where she was standing and shoved up against her. He immediately dropped his head onto her shoulder. “I don’t know that I can do anything tonight, sweetheart.” Addi laughed. “Thank God! I am so tired. I’m not sure how I’m gonna make it out of the tub and into bed.” Daryl slid his hands over her round ass and just held her until the tub was full. “C’mere my sweet girl. Let me help you relax.” Daryl held out his hand and helped her to ease into the water in front of him, between his legs. He rubbed some of her bath oil between his hands and began massaging her neck and shoulders. “Your muscles are so tight, baby. Just relax and let me make it all go away.” He nudged her forward so he could work his fingers into her sore back. He massaged and poured hot water down her back until she was nearly limp. “You’re too good to me, babe. I love you more than the stars in the sky.” Addi was leaned forward with her head rested on her knees. “I love you, too, my sweet girl. I like taking care of you. Makes me feel like I’m doing something right.” Addi shivered as he poured more water over her shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get you to bed. I feel like I need to have you in my arms.”

When Addi woke up, the sun was shining through the bedroom window and she smelled coffee. She slid her hand over to Daryl’s side of the bed only to find it empty. She padded down the hall to the kitchen once she was dressed and found that Daryl had most of it unpacked and put away. “Mornin’, sleepy head”, he greeted as he pulled her into a hug. “Morning. You should have woken me.” He shook his head against the top of hers. “You have been working yourself too hard. You needed to sleep.” Addi looked up with a smile and gave him a kiss. “Thank you, baby. I do feel better after that massage last night and sleeping in.” They sat down at the kitchen table and had coffee and discussed the plan for the day. “I was thinking that we’d just have a nice, easy day of unpacking and resting. Nothing too strenuous and no trying to get it all done today.” Addi agreed. They both had worked, packed, and moved for what felt like forever. Addi had been running on very little sleep for more than a week and he knew that it would catch up with her if she didn’t rest. “We aren’t going anywhere and neither is our stuff. We’ll get it all together.”   
Simon’s mother died on a Sunday morning after he’d been out cleaning up the mess from what would his last victim in Minnesota. Well, technically his mother would be his last, but no one would ever know that she hadn’t died of natural causes. When he returned just before dawn, he found his mother in severe respiratory distress. She was a DNR, which meant that she was not to have heroic measures to try to prolong her life. Simon initially panicked and started to cry and beg his mama not to leave him. In a brief moment of clarity, Margaret rolled her head and looked into her son’s eyes. The look that she gave him begged for relief. She was suffering, and suffering was not something that he was going to allow his mama to do. “I’ll take care of you”, he whispered into her ear. He loaded a syringe full of Ativan and a second full of Dilaudid and gave her both. He was sure that it would be over quick, but his mother had always been a fighter. Her respirations were down to only a few per minute, but he couldn’t stand to see it any longer. He took one of the pillows with the crisp white pillowcase that she’d cross-stitched before she fell ill, and held it firmly over her face for a long time. 

Simon went into the living room and sat down on the couch. His head fell between his knees and he sobbed like a little boy, lost and alone in the world, for a long time. When he could cry no more, Simon fell onto his side on the couch and slept a dreamless sleep for a few hours. There was much to be done now that mama was in heaven, but all of that would have to wait until he’d had some rest. When he woke up, he knew that he was going to have to call Aunt Patricia and that he was going to have to call the coroner. He decided to call the coroner first. He didn’t think that he could handle his aunt putting on a display of heartbreak and mourning for the ME and police that showed up. He’d rather deal with his mother in peace. He owed her that much. By the time early evening rolled around, he decided that he couldn’t put off calling Aunt Patricia any longer. “No, Aunt Patricia, I don’t need you to come up here. I’ve already handled everything and she’s been taken to the funeral home.” Simon paced the floor and swept his hand over his head countless times while on the phone with Patricia. “No, Aunt Patricia, I’m not hungry. Thank you for asking. I think I just want to take a shower and go to bed.” God, but that woman could talk and drag shit out! Simon showered and climbed into his mother’s hospital bed and slept as hard as he had earlier in the day. He was finally going to go home and his mother was no longer suffering. 

Addi was busy decorating Halloween themed cookies in the back when Daryl came in from work. “Hey, sweetheart”, he said as he kissed her cheek. “How was your day?” Addi turned and kissed him. “I’ve been slammed all day. Everyone is obsessed with all things pumpkin spice. How was your day?” Daryl sat down across the work table from her. “Rick and I went back and re-interviewed some possible witnesses, hoping that someone may have remembered something. A few of the strippers at Shakers seem to remember that there was a guy that hit on the girl that was killed.” Addi stopped decorating the cookie she had in her hand and looked at Daryl. “Babe, does this mean that you might have a possible description?” She couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. This would be huge for him and Rick and their case. “It sure does, sweetheart! They agreed that they would meet with a sketch artist. They said that they were afraid that he’d come after them if they said anything, but they haven’t seen him in a few months, so they feel a little safer.” Addi ran around the table and wrapped him in a tight hug. “That’s awesome, babe! I’m so happy for you!”

Simon was awake early and turned on the news. He listened as the anchorwoman told about the day’s headlines and took immediate notice to the top story scroll across the bottom of the screen. Witnesses have come forward with a description of a possible suspect in multiple homicides. Detectives say that they have a few other promising leads and they are not going to stop until the person or persons responsible is punished for their crimes. They showed clips from several of the crime scenes, most of which, Dixon was clearly seen. Simon had been home only a few weeks and had been so busy getting back in the swing of working and getting his life back to normal, well, HIS normal, that he’d not had much inclination to kill. He was going to make Dixon sorry that he wouldn’t back off. He’d been gone for months and nothing else happened. Why couldn’t Dixon just leave shit alone? 

Sunday mornings were Addi’s favorite mornings. She and Daryl got to sleep late and they often didn’t leave the bed. It was rainy, windy, cool, and dreary so today was shaping up to be a perfect day off. Daryl was still sleeping and she loved watching him. He was so peaceful and so relaxed. She worried about him with his work. She didn’t know how he was able to see all the things that he had to see and not lose his mind. She traced the outline of his muscles with her fingertip and watched him a while longer before she snuggled back into him and went back to sleep. 

A little over an hour later they were awakened to Daryl’s ringing phone. Addi had to nudge Daryl to get him to answer it. “Dixon”, he answered, his voice thick with sleep. He listened for a moment and then sat bolt upright. “Merle!” he exclaimed. Merle is Daryl’s brother and he’s been away working as a contractor for a military installation and not allowed to talk about what he does or exactly where he’s been. Daryl had gotten a few phone calls from him and he worried a lot. “When did you get in?” Addi sat up, pulling the blankets up to her chest and watched as Daryl talked to his brother. He looked over to Addi and mouthed to ask if he could invite Merle over. “Of course! I’ll make dinner for us!” 

Simon was out driving around. It was Sunday and he had the day off. Since the bakery was closed, he knew that Addi was either home or at Daryl’s. He drove by Addi’s apartment, but her car wasn’t there and Maggie’s was. Odd. They must be at Daryl’s. He’d found Daryl’s apartment one evening when he was working. He saw Daryl leave the station and he followed him. On Simon’s nights off, he’d sometimes sit in his truck and watch them in their apartments. Daryl had big windows in his bedroom and every now and then the lights would be on and he could watch Daryl and Addi fucking. But, now, he was watching some strange guy was jogging up the steps and unlocking Daryl’s door. Things have changed and Simon doesn’t deal well with change. He needed things to be as they were so he had an order to his routine. A slow-burning rage was building in Simon. First, the goddamn news that there was a possible description, and now, not being able to find that prick was just about more than Simon could take. He sat in the parking space, gripping the steering wheel of his truck so hard that his knuckles were white. His jaw cracked from being clenched so tight, and now a blinding headache was in full bloom behind his eyes. Dixon just sealed Addi’s fate, as far as Simon was concerned. If Dixon wanted to play hard and dirty, he could play hard and dirty. Simon sat in the parking space a little while longer, imagining all of the things he was going to do to Addi to get back at Dixon. His head began to ease along with his rage. He headed back home with a new plan in mind and a newfound feeling of superiority. He had the power, not Dixon. But he was going to make sure that Dixon found out who was in control soon enough. 

Merle pulled his car into the driveway a couple of hours after he spoke with his brother. He’d been out of the country for over a year and had hardly been able to call Daryl. When Daryl opened the door, Merle nearly knocked him flat. “Hey, there baby brother!” He hugged Daryl tight, both clapping on one another’s backs. “Get in here, man!” Daryl led him to the kitchen to introduce him to Addi. “So you’re the sweet one that’s won my baby brother’s heart?” Addi blushed and nodded. “He won me over with his smooth talk.” Merle laughed and grabbed her in the biggest hug, squeezing her tight and sweeping her off the ground. Addi squealed and giggled, hugging him back. “Well, Merle”, she said after he set her down, “welcome to our home.” 

The guys sat in the kitchen while Addi made them a late lunch. They all laughed and listened to as Merle told stories about where he’d been for the last year and a half. Addi kept lunch simple as she was planning a nice dinner for them. “Addi, girl, you don’t gotta go to no trouble for me”, Merle said as she brought bowls of soup and plates with sandwiches to the table. “This is no trouble. I’m quite happy to make lunch for us. I’m making a nice dinner tonight, too.” Merle held his hands up, shaking his head. “Oh no, ma’am. I can’t let ya do that. I’m takin’ you two out for supper.” Daryl tried to talk him out of it and Addi told him she was more than happy to cook for him, but Merle was insistent that he wanted to take them out to the nicest place in town to celebrate his homecoming. 

Daryl showed Merle to the guest room after dinner. He’d planned on staying in a hotel until he found an apartment. Addi and Daryl insisted that he get his bags and stay with them. “We won’t have you staying in a crappy hotel when we have all kinds of extra room”, Addi said, giving her final word on the matter. So, after dinner, they ran by his hotel and grabbed his bags and brought him home. Daryl took him around and showed him where to find everything and showed him to his room. “Man, it’s good to have you here. I’m really glad that you agreed to stay.” Merle took his brother’s hand and pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you, baby brother. I can’t tell you how happy I am to be home and that you’re doing so good for yourself. You got you a good one. You better not let her go.” “I don’t plan on it. She’s made me happier than I ever thought I could be.” 

Halloween was a busy day at the bakery. Maggie had the idea to give out cookies to everyone who came in in costume. Addi thought it was a great idea, and they had fun with it. Maggie was doing a phenomenal job in her role as business manager. She’d worked hard to help bring in more business and Addi trusted all of her decisions. When she came to Addi a few weeks ago and asked to hire a new morning person to help with opening so she, Addi left the decision up to her. “You know what our financials look like and you know what our workload is. I trust you, Maggs.” So, last week the most adorable and amazing lady started to work. Carol was a workhorse. She jumped in with both feet and had the stamina to run circles around almost everyone. They were going to talk with her about adding her to the opening rotation. She had just what Addi was looking for an assistant manager. In the time that her bakery had been open, the business had grown beyond her wildest dreams, and now she was getting to build her management team so she could focus more on baking and creating new products. Addi was happy with where her life was. 

The evening wound down and Addi helped the girls close for the night so they could get out sooner. They closed at six and they were all finished and ready to head out at six-thirty. Carol and Maggie headed out first, with Addi right behind them. “Dammit!”, Addi huffed. “I forgot my phone.” Carol started back, but Addi waved her on. “I won’t be but a second. You girls go on ahead.” They made sure that Addi was certain and went on their way. Addi grabbed her phone from her desk, double checked the alarm and made it to her car. 

The street light that she was parked under was out. She knew that it had been on earlier, so it must have just blown. Addi had let down her guard a bit and hadn’t been as diligent about clearing her line of sight to her car. Things in town had been very quiet and she felt safer. She got to her car, juggling her purse, keys, phone, and coffee cup, pressed the lock button to open her car, when she was shoved into the door. Admittedly, it was quite a bold move for right across the street from her bakery, but he had on a costume and he would be rid of it soon enough. Addi dropped her coffee mug and the stainless steel made a metallic clanking sound as it bounced a few times. She took in a sharp breath and was ready to scream when he covered her mouth and nose with his large hand. “Don’t scream, Addison. I won’t have to hurt you if you don’t scream. Do we have an understanding?” Tears poured from her eyes and she was violently shaking, but she nodded. He had an erection. She could feel it pressed into her back. He uncovered her mouth and nose and slid his hands down her arms to her hips. “I know that you moved. I know that you’re living with your boyfriend. He ain’t here to save you right now, is he?” Addi sobbed. Simon grabbed the back of her neck, hard, causing her shriek. He yanked a fistful of her hair and snarled in her ear, “I asked you a FUCKING question!!! I expect a FUCKING answer!!!” Addi shook her head as best she could. Simon knew that he was pushing his time and he was going to have to go very soon. He licked the shell of her ear, grinding his cock into her, making Addi cry out. “I know where you live. I will come to your house and fuck you in front of your boyfriend and then slit your pretty little throat, all while making him watch. Tell him to back off.” He took Addi’s hand and wrapped it around something that stabbed and stung her palm and fingers. “Don’t move until you count to twenty. I’ll fucking kill you if you do.”

She felt his weight leave her and she closed her eyes, praying, willing herself to stay on her feet until she counted to twenty. After what felt like an eternity she finally made it to twenty. She threw her stuff into the passenger seat, climbed in and locked her doors. She was still clutching the white rose and her hand was bleeding from the thorn pricks. She was too hysterical to drive, and she could hardly see to dial Daryl’s cell. He answered on the second ring, happy to hear from his girl. “Hi, sweetheart! How…” He heard her frantic sobs and started trying to get her to calm down. “Addi, baby, I need you to breathe. I have to know where you are and what happened.” Daryl was running from his desk to head out of the station and to his Jeep. “H-h-he t-told me he knows…” She was bawling and hyperventilating and almost impossible to understand. “Baby, can you tell me where you are?” Daryl was impossibly gentle. His voice was so soft and sweet, betraying the terror and rage that was blazing through him. He glanced at his watch to see what time it was so he could maybe guess where she was. “Are you still at the bakery, honey?” After a few tries, Addi was finally able to tell him she was in her car at the bakery. “Is he still there? Do you know?” She stammered out that he ran away. “I’m calling for some patrols to get out to you until I get there.” Addi was crying and it was breaking his heart. “I’m coming to you now, baby, stay on the phone with me. Are you hurt, honey?” “N-no. I’m ok.” “Thank Christ. You’re doing good, baby. Keep breathing and talking to me, ok.” 

The first patrol car and ambulance made it to Addi within three minutes of Daryl’s request. He’d radioed for units while he was talking with Addi. She refused to open her door or roll down her window despite knowing that it was a police officer and paramedics, and Daryl pleading with her to open the door so the officer could check her over. “Not until you’re here”, she insisted. He pulled in only a few minutes after the first unit. Addi nearly fell out of the car trying to get out and get to him. “Oh, baby girl! I’m here… I’ve got you”, Daryl held her tight and soothed her as she cried in his arms. “What’s bleeding, sweetie? I see blood.” She was shaking so hard that he had to have her sit on the hood of the car so he could look at her hand. “How did this happen?” “He, uh, he put a rose in my hand and squeezed it around the stem.” There were little pieces of thorns still in some of the wounds, but Addi didn’t want EMS to mess with them they offered to dress it. 

Within a few minutes, there was a rush of activity as multiple police units, several detectives, including Captain Samuels and Rick, CSU, and assorted other law enforcement. Daryl suggested that they take Addi into the bakery so they could talk to her in a quiet place. He led them across the street and inside the front of the shop. “You sit right here while I go get you a towel for your hand, ok.” Addi gave a little nod. She was a trembling wreck. Rick sat beside her, taking her good hand in his. “Hey, sweetheart. We’re going to get this all figured out. We’re going to put you back under protective detail, ok?” Addi just stared at the floor and gave a little nod. Rick and Captain Samuels didn’t know if she even heard him. Daryl returned a moment later with a wet towel and an ice pack for her hand. He pulled a chair in front of her and told her that he had to ask her some questions. “Were you able to get a look at him at all, sweetie?” She shook her head. “No. He pressed against my back.” “Was it the same person as before?” “Yeah. It was him. He… He had an erection and rubbed himself against me, and he, he told me…” She started to breathe hard and tears were dripping off her chin. Daryl wiped away her tears with his thumbs and tilted her head back. “You’re safe now, dariln’. I know that this is hard, but you can do this. Did he say something to you?” Addi looked into Daryl’s blue eyes and took a few deep, shuddering breaths. “He told me he that he knew we were living together and he knew where we lived”, her voice was tremulous and quiet. Captain Samuels came over to her right side and put his strong hand on her shoulder. “You’re doing great, honey. You’re a strong, brave young lady. Daryl’s done real good for himself.” Samuels was trying to boost her confidence so she could continue. “Do you need some water?” Addi nodded and Daryl quickly went to the back and got her a bottle. “He told me”, a weak sob cracked her voice. What he’d said scared her more than anything she could imagine. Daryl squeezed her hand, “Keep going, baby. You can do it.” A few deep breaths later Addi blurted it all out. “He told me that he knew where we lived and that I was supposed to tell you to back off of him or he’d come to our house and fuck me in front of you and then make you watch as he cut my pretty little throat. That was when he put the rose in my hand and squeezed it.”

Daryl burned with rage and with fear. He sat in stunned silence, not knowing quite what to say. He stared at Addi with tears in his own eyes. He couldn’t imagine life without her. “Baby, I promise you, I will keep you safe.” He slid off of the chair and knelt in front of her, cradling her face in both his hands. “I love you, Addison. You’re my whole world and I won’t let anything happen to you.” Addi met his eyes and, god love her, she gave him a smile. “I love you, Daryl. I know if anyone can keep me safe, it’s you.”


	12. Chapter 12

Anger, misery  
You’ll suffer unto me  
Metallica: Harvester of Sorrow 

It was after eleven before Daryl got Addi home from the emergency room. She’d vigorously fought against going. She just wanted to go home. Daryl convinced her because they needed to get photographs of the bruises she had on the back of her neck from him grabbing her roughly, and he needed to know for sure that she was ok. Her nurse had been very sweet and Daryl didn’t leave her for a second. One of the forensics techs came and collected the thorns that were embedded in her hand from the rose. The doctor suggested that she speak with mental health services before going home, but she declined. She was exhausted by the time they were released. All she wanted was to go home and maybe soak in a hot bath. 

Merle had been pacing the living room since Daryl sent him a text letting him know what happened. Daryl told him not to come to the ER because Addi was having a hard time coping with the number of people in and out of her room already. As soon as he heard them pull in and the keys in the door, Merle beat feet to the foyer and grabbed Addi into a huge hug the second she was through the door. “Hey, Sis. Me and Daryl are gonna take good care of you. Don’t you doubt that for a second.” Daryl momentarily feared that Addi would react badly to Merle snagging her in such a way, but she kind of melted into his embrace and just cried. She was so tired of crying, but Merle had caught her off guard with his intense love and concern, she just couldn’t help it. Daryl watched with love and gratitude for his brother. Merle held her for a long while, giving her time to pull herself back together. “You good now?” Addi chuckled and nodded. “Ol’ Merle can keep that up as long as you need.” She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you, Merle. You’re a good man.” Merle pulled Daryl in for a hug, clapping his back. “How you doin’, baby brother? You good?” Merle didn’t mean good as in, ‘being in a good place’, he was asking if Daryl was holding together and being the rock that Addi needed. “Yeah, man. I’m good.” Daryl looked Merle in the eye so he knew that he was telling him the truth. 

Merle and Daryl flanked Addi on the couch. The TV was on, but the volume was low and no one was paying it any attention. “I can teach ya how to defend yourself if ya want”, Merle offered. “That’s not a bad idea, baby. Merle would be the perfect teacher. He’s had years of training”, Daryl suggested. Addi was picking at the broken skin on the palm of her left hand. The Xanax was just beginning to work. Daryl knew from previous experience that she took several moments to process what was said before she could answer, so he patiently watched her until she nodded, looking up into Merle’s soft blue eyes and thanking him. “You don’t gotta thank me, Sis.” Daryl thanked Merle for being here for her and offering to teach her self defense. “You love her, so that makes her family. I’ll help you take care of her and keep her safe.” “Thanks, man. I appreciate it. I’m damn glad you’re home.” 

Daryl held her tightly against him, whispering in her ear. Addi had started to have a nightmare, but Daryl was awake and was able to grab her and soothe her until she stilled and her breathing slowed down and evened out. “I’ve got you, my sweet girl. I promise that I won’t let anything happen to you.” Daryl couldn’t shut off his mind and he couldn’t sleep. Addi was only sleeping because of the Xanax that she was given. Daryl insisted that she take one when she was still pacing the floor at nearly two in the morning. He kissed her temple and stroked her hair as he watched her sleep. Daryl needed to know who this motherfucker was. He needed to get his bare hands on him and take care of the bastard himself. That would be a problem, though. As of tonight, Daryl was removed from the case. Tonight, they had undeniable proof that the man who attacked Addi was, indeed, their killer. If he continued working it, and the suspect was caught, anything that Daryl had done after this attack could be declared inadmissible in court and could possibly cause a mistrial. Daryl got it. He really did. But goddamn if it didn’t piss him off. He and Rick had busted their asses for months interviewing witnesses, spending countless hours at crime scenes and labs, and making contact with families to tell them that they had a family member that had been murdered. Part of him felt really cheated, there was no way to deny that. He wanted to be the one who took him out. He wanted to end his reign of terror and bring him to justice for all of his victims and their families. Captain Samuels made sure to let Daryl know that when the suspect was caught, his name would be well known for the work that he did. Rick promised that he would get the guy. 

Daryl finally fell into broken sleep just as dawn broke the horizon. Addi was in a really deep sleep, she hadn’t moved since Daryl soothed her from the nightmare she almost had. He kept her in his arms, not letting her go for anything. He watched her as she slept, running his fingers through her hair and caressing her face the whole night through until he finally felt his eyes get heavy enough to stay closed. Every time Addi made a little sound, or twitched, even a little, Daryl snapped awake to make sure she settled. He wasn’t there to protect her either time this happened, by god he would be there to protect her now. 

Merle knocked on their bedroom door when they hadn’t made it out by noon. Daryl peeked up at his brother with one squinted eye. “Whasswrong?” “Nothin’s wrong. Y’all need to come eat some breakfast. I cooked and you need some nutrition.” Merle tapped Daryl’s foot on his way out the door. “I’ll be back in five minutes if you and your woman ain’t at the table.” 

Addi was fuzzy-headed when she shuffled to the bathroom. Some cold water on her face helped a little, but mental exhaustion and Xanax knocked her on her ass. Daryl waited for her at their bedroom door and gave her a smile and kissed her forehead. “How ya doin’, baby?” She grinned and nodded. “I feel funky. Like I could sleep for days.” “Let’s get you fed and we might just do that”, Daryl told her as they made their way to the kitchen. 

Merle had gone all out. He made a dozen scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. “Merle… This is a lot of food”, Addi marveled. He snickered and kissed the top of her head once she was seated at the table. “I wanted to make sure that you got your fill, darlin’. You and Daryl need your strength and you need rest, so today, Ol’ Merle’s gonna take care of y’all.” Addi snorted when she saw Daryl roll his eyes and shake his head. 

As soon as Simon left Addison, he made it to his truck in record time, losing pieces of his costume along the way. It was dark enough that he was able to stay in the shadows. He was still sporting a rock hard erection and a black rage that would only be sated by blood. Should be easy enough to come across something on Halloween night. He drove around for a while, searching out the landscape for just the ripest berry. He drove down Litchfield Avenue and made a right onto Cardinal Street. His gas light came on. That was real fucking close. He was going to have to be a hell of a lot more careful. He could be on his way to jail if he’d run out of gas. “FUCKING IDIOT!!!” he screamed at himself, slamming his hand into the steering wheel. 

He pulled into the little neighborhood gas station and convenience store and went inside to pay for some gas. He always used cash and he always kept on a ball cap to distort his image on security cameras. The place was full of brats with their treat bags open for one of the attendants to drop in candy. The other attendant was busy with the older “kids” who were buying beer so they could tolerate the sugar-hyper brats later. Simon smiled at the little lady at the register when it was finally his turn. “Happy Halloween, handsome”, she said cheerfully, smacking a piece of gum. “Happy Halloween to you”, he smiled back. He was always the picture of manners and charisma when interacting in public. You don’t want to call unnecessary attention to yourself if you’re a homicidal maniac. “Let me get $50 in gas on that truck out there. Believe it’s on pump two.” The pretty girl smiled, winked, and put two little chocolate kisses in his palm as she took his cash. “Thanks, doll. You have a safe night.” Simon went and pumped his gas and went on his way to find what he was looking for. 

Simon lucked out and ran into two women that he knew very well from his job. They were nurses at the local hospital. Megan and Mandy were both well beyond tipsy and they were walking to Mandy’s place after leaving a party. Simon pulled his truck alongside the ladies and called their names. “OH MY GOSH!!! Simon! Happy Halloween!” Megan yelled louder than necessary. Simon laughed, pretending that she was actually funny. Mandy hugged her friend around her waist and was obviously into Megan. “Would you girls like to come back to my place and have a private party? I’d love to eat me some M&M’s”, Simon teased with a big, bright smile. The drunk girls laughed like crazy at his dirty joke. Megan leaned into Mandy and drunk whispered that they should go and have some fun. You know that fucker’s sporting a monster cock.” Mandy laughed, shushing her girl. She was sure that everyone on the whole fucking block heard her. “I’ll bring you home later, or tomorrow”, he told them with a wink. So, in a moment of being free spirits, Mandy and Megan decided that they only lived once and they wanted to go have some fun.

It was better than Simon ever imagined it would be. The girls were both all over him as soon as they were inside his house. It was all hands and kissing and touching. Raw desire and no inhibitions. Megan pushed him against the door and tore at his belt and buttons, making quick work of getting his dick out because her curiosity was killing her. “Holy fuck! That IS big!” she cried as she sank to her knees to worship it with her mouth. For the first and only time in his life, Simon was speechless. He had plans for these girls and had hoped that they would be down for fucking, but this was beyond his wildest dreams. But, it just kept getting better. Now Mandy was undoing Megan’s top and playing with her tits. “If you don’t slow down, I’m gonna nut”, he groaned. Megan let out a long, low, ‘mmmm hmmm’ and Simon’s knees began to shake. “Let’s get the easy one out of the way. That way you can fuck us right”, Mandy told him as she finished stripping her friend.

Things only heated from there, and soon, they were all in Simon’s bed. It was a wild mix of hands and arms and legs, kissing and touching. Simon had never experienced anything so erotic, or had his dick ridden so well. Damn those girls were fucking incredible. The way they looked as they took turns riding him was like something out of a movie. For the first time he could ever remember, he actually enjoyed sex. It wasn’t just a rage fuck. He truly let himself enjoy everything that happened. It would be a shame when he had to kill them, but he didn’t want to think about that right now. Right now, all he wanted in this whole world was to please them.

Addi slept most of the day and Daryl was glad of it. He was really worried about her. He’d startled her accidentally, and she had a major anxiety attack. This was not his strong girl. Everything she was going through was completely normal and expected, but the fact that she was going through it at all, pissed him off. It took Merle to convince her to take another Xanax. “Darlin’, those pills are just to help you to get past the worst of this shit. There’s no shame in acknowledging that you need a little help”, he’d told her. Daryl was so grateful that Merle was there to help. He was able to help them both see past their emotions and make sense of reality. “How ‘bout you take one and we all go watch movies and forget life for a little while? That sound good to you?” Addi wiped away her tears and nodded. Daryl felt terrible for startling her and apologized over and over, kissing her beautiful face. “Do you think you could hold me?” She’d asked Daryl as if it were even a question. “I’m not gonna let you go”, he answered her with a smile. 

“What are we gonna do with this situation, brother?” Merle asked once Addi was sleeping. Daryl just looked at Merle. He was so lost, not knowing exactly what he was going to do to keep her safe. “I don’t know”, he sighed. “It’s not like I can keep her locked up in the house like a prisoner. She’s got her bakery that she has to take care of.” Daryl was beginning to get flustered just thinking of her being in that psycho’s path. Merle held up his hands and told Daryl to take a breath. “We’re gonna work this out together. First things first, not only has she got police protection, she’s got herself a bodyguard. Wherever she goes, I go.” Merle noted the questioning look he was getting from his brother and laughed. “The military contractor gig wasn’t about building houses and office buildings. Let’s just say that I have trained under the best and I know what I’m doin’ and leave it at that.” Daryl stared at Addison for a long time, trying to steady his voice. “I don’t want to lose her, Merle. She’s the best thing that ever happened to me. Got me thinkin’ about things I never thought I would. I’m scared, man. I can’t lose her.” Merle put a reassuring hand on Daryl’s shoulder. “We’re gonna keep her safe, together. Your girl ain’t goin’ nowhere. We got her, baby brother. I promise you.” 

Simon’s bedroom was a blood-soaked disaster. He really hadn’t meant to kill them here, but he’d woken in the middle of the night, forgetting that they were there and had a bit of a panic. Psychotic break would be a better way to describe it, actually. He snatched Mandy by her throat, dragging her to the floor. She was a hellcat and fought with a fire that Simon had never seen. She bit, fought, and clawed so hard that Simon nearly lost her. Megan sat staring at the scene before her, unable to accept what was happening. Simon was bleeding from multiple scratches and bites. Mandy was reduced to kicking and trying to pry Simon’s hands from around her neck. He couldn’t stand this any longer, why couldn’t she die already? He pressed his forearm across her neck and reached for the knife that he had hidden between his bed and nightstand. Mandy was losing the battle to stay conscious, but when he let up the pressure on her neck, she caught a good breath and fought with every ounce of life she had left. She was thrashing wildly, causing Simon to cut his hand, badly, as he unsheathed the knife. He roared with rage and plunged the blade into the side of her throat, severing her carotid artery. 

Megan was simply frozen on the bed unable to move or comprehend what was happening. It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. This wasn’t reality. Tears fell unnoticed down her cheeks and she was shaking. When Mandy took her last breath, Simon got to his feet, and that was when Megan began to scream. Simon was covered in his and Mandy’s blood, his lips pulled back from his teeth in a snarl, and he was still clutching the knife. The sight of him got her moving. Megan got out of the bed just as Simon jumped on it, clearly after her. Her foot tangled in the sheet and she fell on her face, her upper teeth punched through her lower lip and she bawled. She was trying to get up when Simon pounced, literally jumping astride her from the bed. Megan never stood a chance. Even if she’d been able to make her brain and her legs work from the start she was destined to die tonight. All in all, Simon stabbed her forty-seven times. When he was done, and Megan was dead, he was exhausted, so he showered off the blood, wrapped his still bleeding hand, and went to his couch to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Addi and Merle were sparring in the garage. She was actually quite good and Merle saw a lot of promise in her. Daryl watched her every move. He was becoming obsessive about ensuring her safety. He needed to see her as she learned her defensive moves. He needed to know that if the time came, she would be able to land every move she was learning. Addi’s panic attacks were becoming less frequent since she and Merle began training. She was learning to focus her nervous energy into positive training. Daryl had also trained her on how to properly handle a firearm and got her comfortable with a handgun. She now carried her gun with her everywhere she went. 

“C’mon, girl! You can do better than that!” Merle goaded. Addi stepped back into the stance he’d taught her and came back harder than the first time, knocking him flat on his back onto the mats. “Oh fuck! Merle, I’m sorry!” He and Daryl were both laughing. “Shit, Sis! You did good!” Addi helped him back to his feet and hugged him. “You’re getting real good at this. Anybody crosses you’s gonna have a hell of a fight on their hands. Tomorrow, me and you are gonna work on escape maneuvers. You think you can handle that?” Addi nodded. They’d actually tried a few times, but each time caused her to have a panic attack. “All you gotta remember is that it’s just me, and Daryl’s gonna be right here with us.” “I can do it. I WILL do it. I’m not going to spend my whole life in fear.” 

A few days later, Merle was sitting at the table with Daryl at the bakery and Addi was in the back. She missed being at work, she missed her staff, and she missed her customers. Most of all, she missed baking. Daryl brought her in for opening and Merle came in a bit later. Addi was immediately at peace doing what she loved. The case was low on cakes, so this morning she decided that she’d make a few different ones to replenish stock. She was finishing up a black forest cake and had a toffee apple cake lined up to make next. When she was in her kitchen, either at home or her bakery, she was completely in her element. She could get completely lost in her thoughts while doing her work and that’s what she loved most about her job. “Good to see you smiling”, Carol told her. “Hey, Carol! It’s good to be back. I missed you guys!” “Are you doing ok? Is there anything that I can do to help you? Do you need anything?” Carol was a little lost on the proper etiquette for someone who was attacked by a serial killer twice, and this time threatened with rape and murder. Addi gave her a warm smile as she shook her head. “No, sweetie. I’ve got all kinds of protection and being out of the house gets me out of my own head. Thank you for asking.” They chatted about business and Thanksgiving. Maggie joined the conversation and they strategized for the upcoming order based on previous years’ sales. 

Simon came in for breakfast and to see what the general feeling of the bakery staff was like. Maggie smiled up from behind the register. “Good morning, Simon. How are you today?” He flashed his big, bright smile at her and told her that he was good. “What can I get ya?” Simon studied the case and the menu for a moment before deciding on a cinnamon roll and coffee. “Sure thing. I’ll bring it out to ya”, Maggie told him. Merle noticed Simon when he first came in and there was just something about the guy that immediately set off bells. He didn’t care for him. He was just “off”. Daryl noticed that Merle had stopped talking and looked behind him to see what his brother was staring at. “Who’s that guy?” Daryl told him what his name was. “He’s a paramedic, I think. He came back and wrapped up Addi’s hand when she cut it. Why?” Merle didn’t take his eyes off of Simon. “I don’t like him. Something’s off.” Daryl had had the same feeling pop up now and again, but he’d helped Addi, so he thought that it was just him jumping at shadows. 

The morning news was playing on the TV that hung on the wall in the dining area. The morning anchor person was talking about the ongoing search for two nurses that hadn’t been seen since Halloween night. 

“Authorities say that the women were last seen walking to Mandy Cahill’s apartment after a Halloween party on Halloween night. Both women were said to have been drinking at the party, but not heavily intoxicated. The most recent witnesses report that they saw the women talking to a person driving a large, black pickup, you’ll see a photo of a similar truck described by the witnesses momentarily. Authorities urge you to come forward if you have any information, or if you were in the Springdale community between the hours of 6:30 pm to 8:30 pm. Authorities say that you can remain anonymous. They also caution viewers not to approach this potential suspect as he may be armed and is considered to be very dangerous. Families of both women have declined to be interviewed, but ask for continued prayers and privacy during this very difficult time.”

“They’re pretty specific in their timeline, don’t ya think?” Daryl nodded to Merle. “Yeah. They’ve got something, for sure. They’re just trying to firm up all their evidence before they make a move. I’ll call Rick in a bit. He’ll know what’s up.” Simon was sitting close enough that he was able to overhear the conversation between Daryl and Merle and it got his heart to racing. Here it was almost a week after Halloween and those bitches were still in his bedroom. They had to go. Tonight. He didn’t know who these witnesses were, but they were going to have to be dealt with as well. There was much to get done and he was running out of time. Simon, in a moment of clarity, knew that his run was almost over. His only hope was the two nurses in his bedroom. He’d killed them in a different way from his other victims, and now he had an idea. He knew what he was going to do in an attempt to throw the cops and any other attention off of him and in a completely different direction. 

Daryl ran his fingers up along her sides as he helped her out of her shirt. It had been a long day and an even longer week, but they needed each other desperately. Slow, gentle touches and whispered kisses passed between them. No words were needed. Soft flickering glow from the many candles around the bedroom cast a golden light on their skin. Her arms wrapped around his neck. That look in her eyes. The look in his. The raw hunger she saw in his eyes was enough to make her tingle. His lips on hers and that perfect sensation of melting into him. With his hands cradling her jaw, he eased her head back so he could taste the sweet flesh of her neck. He worked a hand to the middle of her back and unhooked her bra, slipping the straps off one arm and then the next. Cupping her breasts with his hands, then devouring each one. Daryl was a starving man, and she was sustenance. Everything he ever needed was here in his arms.

 

He could have spent days just kissing her and touching her. “Please, Daryl”, whispered against his ear was all it took. Her eyes closed and she gasped as he entered her. It always took her breath away. “Open your eyes, Addi. I want you to look at me.” His hand was in her hair and rhythm was slow and deliberate. Addi thought she’d never had it so good. Looking into his eyes, seeing his passion burning there had her feeling that pulling, tingling sensation already. From the way her brows furrowed to the way she bit her bottom lip, Daryl didn’t want any of this to ever end. “Daryl…” He caught her moan with his kiss and moaned with her. His chest brushed over her hard nipples, sending waves of tingles throughout her body. Addi wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tighter to her. She needed to feel him deep and hard and she aimed to get it. “Tell me what you want, baby”, his low, husky voice pulled her closer to the edge than she already was. Her respirations were steadily picking up, but his motions were slow and even. “Tell me, Addison”, he whispered. Fuck! If driving her mad was what he’d aimed to do, he was doing a hell of a job. “Deep and hard! I need… Mmmmm…” “You need what, baby? I’ll give you anything.” Oh god! He was killing her with his words. “I’m… I need to cum…” Never changing his rhythm, he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, “Do it, Addi. Let go.” And she did.

Her body bowed into his, her legs clamped around his waist, and she gripped his biceps with a death grip. Daryl licked and kissed her fully exposed neck while Addi came undone beneath him. He did anything to distract himself to keep from cumming. Her walls were clenched and fluttering on his cock and the sensation was overwhelming. Somehow, he managed to keep his pace and keep going, because watching her and feeling her like this was everything. Just as she thought her orgasm was beginning to abate, a fresh wave took her, harder than before. Daryl focused on her beautiful face and her sweet sounds. “Let go, baby girl. I gotcha.” He fought hard not to reach his own climax, he wanted her to beg him to stop making her cum. Addi dug her nails into his arms and let loose a long, low moan. “That’s my girl.” God almighty, his voice was pure sex. He ground into her harder, and Addi cried out in pure ecstasy. Addi rolled her hips into his thrusts. Daryl lavished attention to her breasts, raking his teeth from bottom to the tip of her nipples, then teasing with his tongue. 

“Please, Daryl!” He gripped the underside of her shoulders and pulled almost all the way out of Addi, paused for a beat, and thrust hard. Addi’s eyes were pleading him for more. Daryl gave her everything she wanted and then some. What had begun as slow and easy was now primal and heated. Both were growling and panting and grunting. Addi fisted a handful of his hair in her hand and held on. “Fuck, Addi… Cum with me!” Daryl pistoned into her at a punishing pace. Addi was sure that there was no way that she could possibly have another orgasm, but, oh dear Jesus, she was! She was crying out, telling him that she was, and he felt it. It was more intense than any of the others. Her hot, wet walls literally milked his orgasm from him. He buried his face in her neck and roared as he filled her. Addi’s middle was still arched into him and her body was twitching. She was in a state of complete release. They stayed in each other’s arms, catching their breath and reveling in their mutual bliss. After a while, Daryl managed to get them cleaned up and then fall back into bed, physically spent. Addi buried herself in his arms where she stayed the whole night through.

Simon had cleaned up and burned what he could from his room. He’d put the two women in his bathtub and closed the shower curtain. Now that there was a massive search underway, he had to get rid of them. Initially, he’d planned to take them into the mountains and dump them. Maybe even find an old mine shaft and dump them so they’d never be found. But when he saw the level of attention that they were getting, he knew that he had to do something to bring the city to its knees. After he left the bakery, he came straight home and got to work. There was a lot to get done before dark.

He went to the garage and pulled out a large roll of plastic sheeting and lined the bed of his truck. He used the remainder to wrap each girl, just enough to keep fluids off of him and anywhere else in the house. Each girl was carried from his bathroom, and into the garage where he placed them in the back of his truck. He covered the entire bed with a large tarp and closed the tailgate. Simon, feeling better about his plan, decided that he needed to rest before he headed out. He made sure that his house was locked up tight, and crashed on the couch for the next few hours. 

As Addi lay wrapped in the arms of the man she loved, Simon drove around the little area that he had in mind for his project. He had to make sure that he had clear sightlines and that there were no signs of cameras. So far, everything was looking perfect. The advantage of this being a practically no crime area meant that the cops were focused on other areas. Simon found the perfect spot so he could back his truck in. It was in a well hidden, yet close enough place to make it easy for him to carry out his plan. He made quick work of his project. While the area was not heavily patrolled, there was still a risk of being seen. He wasn’t finished with all of his work. He had one other job to do before he called it quits, so, he jumped in his truck and headed to finish his last errand. Things went faster and better than he’d anticipated and he was soon safe and sound back in his own house. He was wired. He scrubbed out the tub where the women had lain for the last week, did some laundry, and made himself a snack while waiting for the sun to come up and the news to come on. 

Addi was up earlier than Merle or Daryl. They had time before they had to leave for the bakery. Maggie and Carol insisted that they would handle openings. They were afraid for her to be out during dark hours. So, Addi decided that she’d make some breakfast for the guys. She put on a pot of coffee to begin with and turned on the TV to listen to the news. The weather called for an overcast day, there was a food drive for the needy to help them have a Thanksgiving meal, and with Black Friday just around the corner what do you plan to buy for that special someone? Addi passively listened as she whisked some eggs, heavy cream, and cinnamon for some French toast. She flitted around the kitchen cleaning as she went. She sliced the bread and started laying the pieces of battered bread on the griddle. Suddenly, the tone of the morning news crew changed and it sounded quite serious. Addi turned up the volume so she could hear the breaking story. 

“Kyle, we’re getting reports from several eyewitnesses that the bodies of two females were discovered early this morning outside of a neighborhood when one of the residents was on his morning run. We’re told that the women were nude and that they were posed in a very lewd position. Police and detectives are just arriving on the scene and we’ll bring you more information as it becomes available.”

Addi managed to turn the French toast before it burned and she started to head to wake Daryl, but he met her in the hall. “Mornin’, sweetheart. I’ve been called in.” Addi looked worried. “I was coming to get you and tell you about the news.” “Shit! I hate when the media is ahead of us.” Daryl knotted his tie as he listened to Addi tell him about the report. “I’m gonna go wake up Merle. I don’t want you alone while I’m gone.” Addi filled his travel mug with coffee and waited for him at the kitchen table. 

“Merle’s getting dressed, said he’d be right up.” Daryl leaned over his girl, kissing her long and deep. “I love you, sweetheart. I’ll check in as soon as I can.” Addi walked him to the door so she could lock up and set the alarm behind him. Daryl opened the door and stepped back as soon as he saw it. “Addi, get Merle.” She started to question, but then saw the bunch of white roses laying on the porch in front of the door. “Addi, honey, go get Merle, now”, Daryl said a little more forcefully. Daryl got far enough inside that he was able to close the door. “Get Merle so I can call this in, ok?” She nodded absently and went to Merle’s room. 

Daryl was on the phone with Captain Samuels when Addi and Merle came into the living room. “Put me on leave”, he snapped into the phone. “I’m not leaving her alone! She has twenty-four seven patrols, and the motherfucker walked right up on our front fuckin’ porch!” Samuels sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes. “Alright. Paid administrative leave due to the circumstances of you possibly being directly involved in a targeted attack from this possible serial killer. I’ll push the paperwork through today. I’m doubling your patrol. There’s no way that he should have gotten onto your property, let alone your front porch. I’m gonna have that uni’s ass! Listen, tell Addi that we’re gonna take care of her. If it’s ok, I’ll come by and see her later.” Daryl told him that it would be fine and that they would be home. 

CSU, Forensics, the ME, and swarms of police converged on the Ravenwood Estates neighborhood. Priority number one was to get the media and gawkers back so they couldn’t see the horror that lay in the center of the community flower garden. The two nude women had been placed there sometime in the night. They were positioned so it looked as though they were in the middle of a sex act. Some of the most seasoned officers had a hard time with the scene. The victims had clearly been dead for some time, and the grotesque positioning was straight out of a horror movie. A few of the rookies simply walked away and volunteered for crowd control. Immediate orders from Captain Samuels came down that no one was to speak to the media about anything. This was a real shit show. But, it only got worse. The parents of the missing nurses heard the initial reports and sped to the location. They were demanding to be let in to see if their daughters were the victims. “Goddammit”, Rick sighed. “I’ll handle this”, he told the patrol officers. “If I could get you all to come with me to the community pool house, we can talk privately in there.

Rick didn’t let the families take the lead on the questions. He had years of experience of dealing with panic-stricken loved ones and the only way to handle it was to take immediate control. He walked into the room only after he saw that they were seated and nervously waiting. “Ladies and gentlemen, I know that you are very anxiously waiting on information on the situation we all woke up to. What I can tell you is that we don’t know anything, and won’t know anything until the medical examiner has a chance to do his job.” He knelt in front of one of the sobbing mothers and took her hand. “I know that you all want answers about your daughters. I want you to have those answers. As soon as we have any information from the medical examiner, I promise, I will personally contact you.” Mandy’s father placed his hand on Rick’s shoulder, and with tears in his eyes, he asked if Rick thought that it might have been his baby. “I really wouldn’t be able to venture a guess. I didn’t get close enough to get a good look. I know you’re all hurting. I promise, as soon as we have any information, I will personally come to talk with you.”

“How ‘bout you take her up to Granddad’s cabin for a few days? Get you both out of here to clear your heads and get away from this shit.” Merle suggested to Daryl. Addi was sitting on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chin. She was a bundle of nerves. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ll talk to her and see if I can convince her.” Daryl and Merle were discussing beefing up home security and installing perimeter cameras and security lights. Patrols had been out and searched the areas all around the house, but were unable to find any traces of how he’d gotten the flowers on their porch. The problem that they had was that their house was surrounded by woods on three sides. The homeowner fenced in the back yard a few years ago, but the heavily wooded side of the house provided the perfect camouflage for an intruder. The woodline in front of the house was actually across the street, and that is where the mailbox was. 

Captain Samuels and Rick came together to check on Addi and to talk with Daryl. “How’re you doin’, kiddo?” Samuels asked Addi. She was gripping a steaming cup of tea in both hands and looked as worried as she was. “I’m ok, I guess. I mean, I know that Daryl and Merle are more than capable of protecting me. It’s just the thought of him being here that keeps messing with me.” Rick put his arm around her shoulders. “We know how hard this is, and it’s gonna get just a bit harder for a little while, but we have a solid lead from the description that the strippers gave us, and we have an eyewitness to a truck leaving the scene this morning that matches the description given when the nurses went missing. We also have a solid print on the cellophane from the roses that were left on your porch.” Addi looked to Daryl to have him explain exactly what all of this meant for them. “As soon as the print is run, if this person has ever been printed for a background check, or been arrested, it’ll come up and we’ll know who it is. This is a good thing Addi. This means that they’re getting real close to catching him.”


	14. Chapter 14

The print that was found on the cellophane turned out to be that of the clerk that sold the roses. She remembered selling a bunch of white roses because she rarely sold bunches of all white roses and she had to actually put together the bouquet from single flowers. Her description matched the description that the strippers gave. It was a frustrating blow to Rick and the other detectives working the case. They were laying so much hope on the fingerprint being their break. Rick picked up a new partner to work with since Daryl was on leave. Dwight was a thin, wiry, quiet man. Daryl had worked with him before and really liked him. He was incredibly methodical, which is exactly what this case needed. The witnesses that saw the nurses talking to a man in a black pickup truck on Halloween night were just leaving the station. Rick and Dwight now had a partial plate number and a make and model. The updated information would be on the evening news. 

Addi was soaking in a hot bath, earbuds in, and her music taking her away to a place of perfect relaxation. She’d worked at the bakery for several hours and she was dead tired. Daryl told her to take a bath and he’d take care of dinner. With Thanksgiving only a few days away, the bakery was exceptionally busy. At the request of her security, specifically Daryl and Merle, Addi stayed in the back as much as possible. Addi understood why it made perfect sense if she was to be out of the house, she needed to be as secure as possible. Daryl and Merle were with her everywhere she went. Plus, she had an officer stationed outside the bakery as well as one inside. It was just as well that she was in the back today. They had more orders for loaves of bread and rolls than she’d had in the previous two years combined. Add cakes, pies, and tarts to that, and there was no stopping. Tomorrow’s schedule was packed full of cookie trays and cakes. Right now, all that mattered was the hot water washing away the aches in her sore hands and muscles. 

Daryl made dinner while Addi soaked. She’d been so busy and had worked so hard today. It was only fair that he make her a nice dinner. She was doing amazingly for everything that was happening. He knew how hard all of this was on him, so he could only imagine how it had to be for her. When dinner was finished, he left everything on the stove to keep warm and went to get his girl. 

She looked so beautiful. Her head was resting on a towel while another covered her eyes. Her hands floated at her sides, and her knees were bent and rested on each of the tub walls. Her skin was silken with her bath oil, and the candles’ flames danced a golden glow off her. He was quiet as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He wanted her to continue her peaceful rest and wake in a happy, restful state. Daryl knelt on the plush rug at the side of the tub and began to ever so gently stroke her cheek. A smile caught her lips and he brushed his thumb over her dimple. Addi removed the cloth from her eyes and pulled out her earbuds. Daryl looked so handsome. His blue eyes sparkled with his smile. “You have a good rest?” Addi nodded. “Thank you, love. This was exactly what I needed.” “That’s because I know how to take care of my girl.” Addi put her hand over his and moved his palm to her lips, kissing him. “You hungry?” She nodded. “Starved.” “Well, c’mon. Let’s get you dried off and fed.” Daryl stood, holding out a fluffy towel that he brought from the dryer. “Did you make me a warm towel?” Addi asked. “Sure did.” He wrapped the towel around her as she stepped out onto the rug. She brought her hands up to start drying herself, but he stopped her. “You just relax. I’m doing everything tonight.” He took his time drying her skin, working his way from her shoulders down. “Put your foot up here, sweetheart.” Daryl’s voice had gone that deep, husky low that always made her tingle. He rubbed some lotion between his hands and rubbed it in all the way from her foot to the apex of her thigh, then repeated on her other leg. This time, he slid his fingers between her folds, touching all of her tender flesh. “Lean back and hold onto the counter. Don’t let go.” 

Daryl sat down on the toilet lid and guided Addi’s left foot to the side of the tub. “You just keep relaxing and let me take care of you”, he said softly. He began stroking her clit with long, slow pulls of his finger, watching her body respond to his touch. Her nipples hinted a deeper shade of pink and hardened. Her breath caught in her chest. And gooseflesh covered all of her skin. He slowly slid his finger, extending it, in the same long, slow motion. Addi swore she could feel the ridges of his fingerprint. He repeated the motion over and over, making her moan. “You like that, sweetheart?” Addi moaned, nodding her head. “What about this?” He eased a finger inside her with his opposite hand. Addi gripped the countertop harder, moaning louder. “Shhhh… You gotta be quiet, baby. Merle’s home. Can you be a good girl and be quiet so I can make you cum?” Addi frantically nodded. Daryl gave her that sexy, half grin of his and Addi thought about shoving him back and fucking him. He maintained that agonizingly slow pace with his fingers over her clit while he fingered her equally as slowly. Addi bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming for him to fuck her. Daryl watched Addi’s body, felt her get wetter, and listened to her muffled moans all while his dick strained against the confines of his jeans. He’d take her over the edge first. He wanted to feel her cum on his fingers and then shove his cock into her while she was still cumming. There was nothing better than feeling that. “You’re so close, baby girl. I can feel it. You want me to make you cum?” A choked squeak and a nod was all she could give him. He stopped moving his fingers and Addi tried to move her hips to reclaim the feeling. “I asked you a question, darlin’. Do you want me to make you cum?” “Yes! OH FUCK YES!” Daryl began rubbing her swollen pearl again, still at the punishingly slow pace. Addi teetered, ready to fall over into the waves. All it ever took when she was close was one thing. “Do it, Addi. Cum for me, baby.” 

As soon as he felt her contract around his fingers, Daryl was up and tearing out of his jeans. He spun her around as soon as he was free of his jeans and lined up with her pulsing entrance. He pressed his lips to Addi’s ear, “Do it again”, he commanded as he thrust into her. And she did. One of his hands gripped her hip for stability while the other gripped one of her breasts because he loved touching them. Addi was getting louder, unable to keep down her passion cries. “Gotta… Be. Quiet. Darlin’.” His every word punctuated with a grunt. Addi could hardly keep her legs beneath her. She was cumming like a fiend and Daryl was relentless to make her keep it up. Not that she was complaining. He was a beast in bed and she fucking loved every bit of it. As far as she was concerned, nothing was off the table with him. The way he fucked her was better than anything she’d ever imagined, and she had a pretty vivid imagination. “Come on, Addi, I know you got another one. Fuckin’ cum for me again.” She hadn’t stopped having an orgasm since she started. It was one after the other at his command, and he was about to get his next one. He buried his face in her neck, kissing and sucking her supple skin. He kissed up to her ear and moaned, his voice cracking, and that was all it took to push her into her third orgasm. She coated him with her release, and Daryl, unable to handle the sensation of her pulsating walls, came hard and deep inside her. Addi folded and rested her head on the counter. Daryl dropped back onto the toilet lid and rested his head on her ass. “God, I love you, Addison. I love you more than anything.” He was so out of breath that it made her smile. She loved that this was the kind of sex life they had. “I love you, too, baby. More than the stars in the sky.”

The next two days at the bakery were exhausting. While Addi wasn’t there for opening shift, she still went in very early and stayed until close. The two days before Thanksgiving were always her busiest, and even though Daryl and Merle weren’t crazy about it, it meant that all hands were on deck and Addi would simply have to be out front at times. Daryl made the decision to move the outside patrol officer inside to better help keep an eye on things. No one really thought that the killer would be so bold as to make a move in a crowd of patrons in a very busy establishment, but this fucker was fruit crackers, so they weren’t going to let it be said that they underestimated him. 

Tuesday came and went in a chaotic blur. Simon was at the bakery for breakfast and to see how his favorite new toy was doing. He noted that the second patrol officer was inside now. Whatever. Wasn’t gonna do them any good anyway. What he had been thinking about would happen no matter how much police force was in the building. Simon went up to the counter and placed his breakfast order. “Mornin’ Miss Maggie! You ready for Thanksgiving?” Maggie gave him a warm smile and nodded. “Sure am! Already got some of my cooking started. You got big plans?” Simon cast his eyes to the counter and shook his head. “Nah. Not much into it this year since mama died.” “Oh, honey! I am so sorry! I didn’t even think!” Simon gave her a smile and a wink. “I’m gonna work in her honor this year. I volunteered to take nursing home patients home for a visit with their families for the day.” Maggie told him that was a wonderful idea. “You have such a kind heart! How ‘bout I save you a plate, that way you can have it for lunch the next day?” Simon was genuinely warmed by her offer. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. “Surely there are angels that walk the earth.” 

They were lined up literally out the door most of the day Wednesday. All of the staff was working at top speed and no one had time to even think. The day was colder than it had ever been for that date in recorded history, so people were out in droves trying to get their last-minute ingredients for the next day. As busy as they were, all of the staff was in the best of moods, joking with each other and with customers. Simon donned his heavy winter coat and pulled the hood high on his head and wrapped his scarf around his mouth and nose after he picked up coffee from the shop down the street. Addi served coffee, but not the special pumpkin spice stuff he knew that she and most of the staff liked. He waited in line with two cup carriers with large specialty coffees. All of the cups had their names written on them. Just before he left the coffee shop, Simon stopped at the booth where the creamer and sugar were and removed the lid to Addi’s cup. He poured an entire bottle of ipecac in, tossing the container in the trash, and then stirred her drink. He didn’t want to hurt her, yet. He had a growing need for some release, but he couldn’t kill. He had to be oh so careful. A little over a week ago, police had issued a picture of his fucking truck complete with a partial plate number. So, he did the only thing he could do and stored his truck in his garage and started driving his mother’s car. After he returned home following her death, he had her car sent to his house. There was plenty of money from his inheritance to pay the outrageous cost. He was glad he had.

“Look what one of our sweet customers brought us!” Carol called as she carried the coffees into the back. “How thoughtful! Anyone know who it was?” Addi asked. “Afraid not”, Carol replied. “It was too crazy when it was left.” “That’s a shame. I would have thanked them. I needed this in the worst way.” Addi tipped her coffee back, drinking down big swallows of the precious caffeine. 

Before Addi finished her coffee, her stomach started to feel very queasy. She continued rolling out a pie crust, breathing deeply in an attempt to get her stomach to settle. She figured it was just from the amount of coffee and lack of food, but then her stomach started to cramp and her skin flushed. “Mmmmm... “ She moaned in an attempt to quell the horrid gagging sensation gnawing at the back of her throat. Noah was carrying a couple of trays of cookies out to the front when he caught sight of Addi, pale, sweaty, and moaning. “Adds! What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Noah set the trays down on one of the other tables and went to her. She tried to wave him off, but he and her stomach had WAY different plans. He took her arm in his so he could take her to her office, but as soon as he took hold of her, she vomited all over his left shoe and the floor. It took Noah a full second to comprehend that something had happened. As soon as he was aware of exactly what it was, he yelled for Maggie. 

Maggie was talking to Daryl and Merle at the counter during a blissful break in the madness when they heard Noah yell for Maggie. The three of them went to the back because none of them particularly liked the way that Noah’s voice sounded. Noah was big-eyed with disgust and concern. “What’s wrong, No…” Addi’s heaving followed by wet splattering sounds was all the answer any of them needed. “Jesus! Addi? What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Daryl asked as he made his way to kneel beside her. All she could manage was a bit of a head shake before yurping all over again. Maggie started wetting towels for Addie and Merle pulled Noah out of the line of fire once he was able to let her go. Merle sent the kid to clean himself up and then found a small trash can for Addi to vomit into until she could move. 

Addi was vomiting more than any of them had ever seen anyone vomit. Frankly, it was scaring Daryl. Fortunately, Merle was able to pull back from the situation a bit and bring some much-needed clarity. “Brother, I think she needs to get to the emergency room and get some meds. Somethin’ ain’t right.” “No shit. We just gotta let her get to a point where she can get from one place to the next without her puking everywhere.” Addi was sobbing and heaving. Maggie made an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel, and placed it on the back of her neck. Daryl was holding her up with one arm and holding her hair with another until Maggie pulled it into a hair tie. “Breathe, baby girl. Take some breaths and try to relax”, Daryl tried soothing. “Daryl,” Maggie said gently. “Let’s get her away from this so she’s not smelling it and so I can mop it up.” 

Addi made it five whole steps before she started to vomit again. She dropped to her knees and let go into the little trash can. Noah came back into the kitchen, bringing Simon with him. “Hey, guys”, he called. “Simon was out there and I told him what was going on. He says he can help.” Simon knelt down on the other side of Daryl. “How long has this been going on?” Daryl explained that, to his knowledge, this had come on out of nowhere. Simon asked several more questions so it seemed like he really cared and that he was making sure that he could safely administer some meds. “Listen, I have a jump bag in my car. It has meds in it that I’m not exactly supposed to have for personal use”, he told Daryl. “I only keep them in my bag for times like this when I’m not on my rig.” Daryl leveled his icy blue eyes with Simon’s dark ones, “Man, I could give a fuck. If you can help Addi, I don’t care where you got it.” Simon nodded and told them he’d be right back. 

Addi stopped heaving long enough for Daryl to pick her up and carry her into her office. He laid her on her couch. “I’m right here, sweetheart. We’re gonna make you all better.” Addi was grimacing with sharp stomach pains, and groaning because of them and the severe urge to keep throwing up. Simon came back and she could hear him and Daryl talking. She knew he had medicine and she didn’t care what it was as long as she stopped puking. “Sweet girl, Simon is gonna give you a couple of shots. Can you help us get to your hip?” Addi could do little without gagging, but she was able to get her jeans undone and lift up a bit so Daryl could get them down a little. Simon gave her a shot of Phenergan and a shot of valium and waited to make sure that her vomiting stopped. Simon got to be the hero today. 

Addi slept the entire way home and struggled to stay awake long enough for Daryl to get her undressed and washed off. Phenergan always knocked her flat, and Simon had given her a valium chaser. He told Daryl that it would help with her stomach cramps. She sat on the edge of the bed, tipping forward every few seconds while Daryl cleaned her up. “You want clothes or are you ok in your panties?” She started falling forward again, clearly struggling to stay upright and somewhat awake. “Panties it is”, Daryl answered. He eased her back onto her pillows and tucked the warm blankets under her chin. He sat beside her, watching as she slept. He was worried. She’d been perfectly fine not fifteen minutes before she started throwing up. And, it was so violent. Vomiting is a violent reaction, but she was barely able to catch a breath before she was projectile vomiting. Something didn’t feel right about this.


	15. Chapter 15

Simon woke to heavy pounding on his door very early Thanksgiving morning. It was a very authoritative-sounding knock. He pulled on a pair of sweats and grabbed a hoodie on his way to the door. “Who is it?” he yelled. “Police department! Open the door!” Simon opened the door to find Rick and Dwight standing on his stoop. “Simon Phillips, we need to ask you some questions. We need you to come with us down to the station”, Rick told him, clearly not asking Simon if he’d like to. Simon nodded, putting on a “Why, certainly, sir. Anything I can do to help”, expression. “Would it be alright if I put on some shoes? It’s awfully cold.” 

Rick and Dwight sat across from Simon in a small room with only a table and three chairs. There was a camera in the upper righthand corner of the room, and the red light was on. There was a microphone mounted on the end of the table. Rick and Dwight each had folders in front of them. “Simon, we want you to know that you are not under arrest and that you are free to leave at any time. You also have the right to have an attorney present if you wish. Do you understand that?” Simon nodded. “We have to have you verbally answer all questions, please”, Dwight said and pointed at the microphone and the camera. “Also, for clarity, we will be recording this interview. Do you consent to that?” Simon cleared his throat. “I understand that I am free to leave, I can have an attorney present, and that everything is being recorded, and I give consent.” Rick leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. “Simon, we’ve brought you here today to ask you some questions about an investigation that we’ve been conducting for the past several months. There have been a number of unsolved murders in our area, and we’re hoping that maybe you can help us out by answering some questions.” Rick’s voice was calm and friendly, his body language, relaxed as they wanted to keep this as friendly as possible. Simon looked at the detectives, perplexed. Simon was a master of dissociation. He was a monster when he needed to kill, but could completely shut that part of himself off when necessary. “I’d be happy to help in any way that I can”, he started. “I just don’t know how much help I can be.” Dwight gave him a friendly enough smile. “Even the smallest tip can sometimes break a case wide open. We were hoping that since you’re a paramedic and out in the streets a lot, that maybe you might have seen something.”

Rick and Dwight questioned Simon for several hours. The motherfucker was more than cooperative, laughing and hamming it up with them. They had suspicions about his activities on a few of the nights of some of the murders, but he had an answer for everything. Still, they had some video of a person who met his description and who owned a truck meeting the eyewitness descriptions, AND the partial plate matched his. “Simon,” Rick went in for the big question. They were hoping and praying that Simon would show some emotion or show some nervous behavior when confronted with the photos of himself at the gas station on Halloween night, the photos, of his truck, and the eyewitness information. “I want to have you take a look at some photographs that we have of what looks like a truck registered in your name. These photos were taken at a convenience store on Halloween night. The same night that two nurses went missing. We have multiple eyewitnesses that put you in the spot where they were last seen. And, the partial plate number and vehicle description we have matches a truck registered to you. What can you tell us about that?” Dwight noticed right away that Simon’s eyes darkened for a split second before he took a breath and told his version of events. “I knew them. Being a paramedic, you kind of develop a rapport with colleagues in hospitals, doctor’s offices, what have you. They worked in the emergency room and I saw them all the time for transfer of patient care. They were both just the sweetest ladies and damn fine nurses. I did stop and get gas that night and I did see them. I stopped to talk with them for a minute to see if they needed a ride, but they said they were fine and that they were almost home. I offered again, just to make sure, and then I left them on the sidewalk where I found them.” Simon sighed, looking downward in a miserable attempt at looking sorrowful, I wish I’d insisted. Maybe they’d still be alive.” Dwight leaned in close to Simon. “You think it’d be ok if we had a look at your truck? You know, just so we can say that we covered all our bases.” “I would be happy to let you look, but my truck is back in Duluth, Minnesota. My aunt asked to use it to move stuff out of my mom’s house.” Rick and Dwight both knew that he was lying. 

Rick called Daryl as soon as the interview was over and Simon was gone. “Dixon”, Daryl said quietly. “Hey, man, I wake you?” “Nah. Addi got real sick yesterday and I’m just keeping a close eye on her. What’s up?” “You know a Simon Phillips? Tall, muscular guy, has a mustache?” Daryl couldn’t help himself, Rick stepped right into his own trap. “Why? You need me to ask him out for you?” “Funny. You’ve got jokes. Anyway, asshole, he’s a paramedic. Drives a big black pickup. Any of this sound familiar?” Daryl closed the bedroom door behind him as he started down the hall to his office. “Yeah, I know him. He comes into Addi’s bakery all the time.” Daryl’s heart was pounding. He knew that whatever Rick was about to tell him about Simon couldn’t be good, and after yesterday with Addi, he was terrified. “Me and Dwight just finished questioning him. He was the last known person to talk to those nurses who were missing. The guy is all over my radar as being our serial killer.” Daryl dropped down heavily into his desk chair. “Man, I think he mighta done something to Addi yesterday.” Rick told Daryl that he and Dwight were on their way. They wanted to talk to him and Addi.

“Addi, sweetheart, I know you’re tired, but I really need you to wake up.” Addi heard something in his voice that immediately worried her. He sounded almost panicked. “Hmmm…” She was so groggy from the shots that Simon gave her yesterday. She was having a bit of a hard time focusing her eyes. Daryl took a breath to calm himself. It wasn’t right to wake her in a blind panic when she’d suffered so yesterday. He sat on the bed at her side and brushed his fingers through her hair. “I’m sorry, darlin’. Rick and Dwight are coming over to talk with us about something important. They’re on their way now, so we gotta get you up and dressed.” He held her hand in one of his and kissed her temple. Slowly, Addi sat up, holding her aching ribs. “Come on, baby. I’ll help you.” 

Addi was sore and her voice was raspy. She was slow moving because of the pain in her abdomen and ribs. “Mornin’, darlin’!” Merle greeted as she came into the living room. He went to her side and took her hand, opposite Daryl, and they both helped her to the couch. “You want me to make you some tea, sweet girl?” Daryl asked. Addi nodded. “Peppermint, please.” Merle got up and held his hand up to Daryl. “I got it. You take care of your girl.” 

Simon went straight home and down into his basement. He had shit to do and he needed to do it quick. Now he had heat on him and he was fully committed that he wasn’t going down without a fight. He had amassed quite the arsenal over the last few years and he had become very fond of making his own devices and traps. He would go into the mountains on occasion and detonate some of his stuff just to see what it would do. Simon had a downloaded copy of “The Anarchist’s Cookbook” and was well versed in how to do most of the stuff it taught. He hadn’t anticipated being questioned, and he for sure hadn’t expected to be asked to allow a search of his truck. He was truly in a panic now. If they were asking him to search his truck and questioning him for hours, it meant that they had reasonable cause and they would be back with search warrants next, and he could NOT have that. They would take one look in that bathroom upstairs with their Luminol and see it lit up like the Vegas Strip, and he’d be hauled in and that would be that. He hadn’t killed as many people as he had to just be carted off to jail. No way.

Addi explained to Rick, Dwight, and Daryl that a customer had brought in coffee for all of the staff. “Customers do stuff like that all the time, so I didn’t think anything of it.” Addi had tears in her eyes. She felt stupid for having let her guard down and drinking the coffee when she had no idea where it came from. “I hadn’t even finished it when I started vomiting.” Daryl looked less than happy and Addi assumed that he was upset with her. “Did anyone else get sick after drinking their coffee?” Dwight asked. Daryl told him everyone else was fine. “Do you think that there’s a chance that your cup might still be where you left it?” Addi shook her head. “I doubt it. I expect my kitchen to be spotless. But, with everything that happened yesterday, it’s possible it was overlooked.” She cast another glance back at Daryl and could see his jaw clenching and relaxing, and she just knew that he was angry with her. Truthfully, he had been a little angry with her at first, but it wasn’t her fault. He was pissed at himself that he didn’t catch someone bringing in eight coffees. “I can take y’all down to the bakery and let you see if her cup is still there if you want”, Merle offered. “She ain’t in any shape to go anywhere and Daryl needs to stay here and take care of her.” Dwight and Rick agreed. But they had more to tell first.

“We wanted to also let you all know that we brought in Simon Phillips for questioning this morning”, Rick told them. “I talked to Daryl a little before we headed over, but we wanted to tell all of you together. It’s unofficial, but me and Dwight feel like he’s our guy. There were some inconsistencies in his statements. There’s just something about the guy that is off.” Addi looked at Rick unbelievingly. “You’re talking about the same guy that wrapped up my hand when I cut it? The same guy who was kind enough to take care of me yesterday?” “Addi, these kinds of people live in plain sight. They often do things so that they will seem to be the hero just to throw the negative light off of them”, Dwight explained. “Addi, we have to be very careful not to let him know that we’re onto him any more than he already knows. We also have to keep you safe. It might be best for you not to go into the bakery for a little while.” That was all that she could take. Daryl was angry with her, she was sure. A regular customer was probably a raging psychopath, and now, they were keeping her from her bakery. She tried to keep it together, she really did. But, the enormity of the situation was just too much. She turned her head away from everyone, covered her eyes, and began to cry.

Daryl waved everyone away so he could take care of Addi. He knew this had to be killing her. She’d worked so hard for her own bakery and she wasn’t safe there right now. “C’mere, sweetheart”, he said softly, pulling her into his arms. “I gotcha, sweet girl.” Addi put her face in his neck and let it all out. “Shhhh… I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry that this is happening.” Addi sobbed and sobbed, and Daryl let her get it out. “You know, I was thinking that maybe a little getaway might not be such a bad idea.” Addi kept her face buried in his chest, listening to him as her crying slowly faded into hiccupping breaths. He held her close with his left arm around her and he rubbed his thumb up and down the soft skin of her arm with his right hand. “Maybe we could go down to Savannah or up to Nashville for a few days. Would you like that?” Addi had to admit that getting the fuck out of town and not thinking about any of this sounded like a dream. She nodded. “Are you mad at me though?” she asked, her voice muffled. Daryl lifted her face so that she had to look at him. Her puffy eyes and red nose made him sad. “No, baby. I’m not mad at you. I never was. I’ve only been worried about keeping you safe and I fucked up yesterday. I let someone slip past that could have hurt you, maybe even put something in your coffee.” 

Daryl made Addi some chicken soup, not from a can, and made her eat. He was still concerned that she was dehydrated, so he called and asked Merle to bring home some Gatorade if he could find any place that was open. They were sitting at the kitchen table when Merle came back. He handed Addi a bottle out of the bag full he’d bought and kissed the top of her head. “You doin’ ok, Sis?” She nodded and took another bite of her soup. “Good news”, Merle said as he sat down. “Not only was your coffee cup still on the table, but it still has coffee in it. Rick and Dwight are running it to the lab right now.” 

For the rest of the day, Daryl focused on keeping Addi’s mind off of her bakery and everything else going on. After she finished what she was able to eat, he ran her a hot bath and had her soak for a good long while. Addi had never been so well taken care of. She knew that he had the weight of all of this sitting on his shoulders, but he put it aside to take care of her. She really wanted to do something for him. While she soaked in the tub, she occupied her mind with ways that she could show Daryl how much she loved and appreciated him. She had to keep her mind off her bakery. Maggie and Carol could handle everything with no problems, she had no worries there. She genuinely missed being there every day. She was also aware that Daryl being on paid administrative leave was probably not easy for him. They both had a very strong work ethic and they both worked well over forty hours a week. Maybe there was a lesson in this. Maybe they needed to step back from their work and not be consumed by it, and learn to let go of some of the control they felt they had to have. It was certainly something to ponder. 

Simon decided that his best course of action would be to stay the course. If he tried to go anywhere or acted the least bit different, the cops would be there to arrest him and he’s be done. So, he’d medicate himself in whatever way he could to keep himself sane and calm, he’d continue going to work, maybe take out some patients to keep his demons quiet, he’d come home and behave like a normal person. He would also keep going to Addi’s bakery to watch his little mouse. He really liked the idea that he was toying with the girlfriend of the detective that was looking for him. It actually made him hard. The thought that he was had complete control, he could do so many things to Addi and they would never know that it was him, and then he could sit back and watch the fallout. He was the director and producer of his own show. His dick was talking to him now. It had been far too long and he needed some release. He’d have to be careful, though. He couldn’t allow himself to get carried away. It had to be straight fucking. Maybe he’d have to let the girl have control. Whatever. He’d go track down some whore and get his dick wet. That was all that mattered right now. 

“Hey, sweetheart”, Daryl said, getting up from the couch when Addi came in from her bath. “You should have texted me. I would’ve helped you out.” He couldn’t keep his hands off her. He needed to feel her, to know that she was ok. She smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “I’m feeling a lot better now that I have some food and fluids in me. The bath helped a lot with the pain.” They settled on the couch, where he had his laptop open. “C’mere close. I wanna show you some places and I wanna know which you like best.” He’d chosen a few hotels in Savannah and Nashville and they searched the attractions for both. “So, where does my girl want to go?” “Really?” He tilted her head back and gave her a kiss. “Of course, sweetheart. I want to take you away from all this and relax. So, pick your destination.” Addi couldn’t help but smile. “I’ve never been to Nashville.” “Then, Nashville it is”, he told her with another kiss. 

 

Simon was not able to control himself with the whore he picked up. Old habits die hard, or at least that’s what they say. Apparently, it’s true. He picked up a prostitute surprisingly easily for Thanksgiving day. He insisted that they go someplace secluded. “I’m a paramedic and I could lose my license if I got picked up by the cops.” It was a believable enough story. He wasn’t the first professional that had used that as an excuse to hide. Plus, he’d flashed her a huge wad of cash if she was willing. 

Simon truly did not have intentions of killing her. Things were going better than he could have ever expected. She was a freak and not afraid to take control and give him what he needed before he realized that he needed it. It was almost as good as it had been with the two nurses. Something about the thought of the two nurses made him angry, and the next thing he knew he was on top and his hand was around her throat. Her eyes bulged and she fought like mad to catch a breath or to pull his hand off her neck. But, she was no match. None of his victims were. He snapped back to reality after he came and realized what he’d done. “GODDAMMIT!!!! WHY COULDN’T YOU KEEP IT TOGETHER YOU STUPID FUCK?!?!?” Simon had a full-blown meltdown, slapping himself in the face and head, tearing at his hair, even biting himself. He peeled out of the tucked away dirt road and headed further into the mountains. There was only one thing he could do. He had to get rid of the body where no one would find it.


	16. Chapter 16

Rick called Daryl first thing Friday morning to let him know that the lab determined that Addi’s coffee had ipecac in it. “The stuff they give you to make you puke, right?” “That’s right”, Rick replied. “While it’s terrible that Addi was targeted, it’s good that it wasn’t anything worse. How’s she doin’?” Daryl told him that she was doing better. “She’s able to eat. She’s still pretty sore from all the retching. I’m assuming that you and Dwight are getting the video from the coffee shop to see if we can figure out who did this?” “You know it. We also have requested a tail for Simon Phillips. He was in Minnesota with his sick mother for a few months, recently. During the time that he was there, multiple females were found murdered. Since he’s been back in Georgia, the murders have stopped.” “I’m taking Addi out of town for a few days. We’re going to Nashville to get away from all this . She needs it.” Rick told him that was an excellent idea. “Do you want me to keep you updated while you’re gone?” Daryl had to think on it for a minute. Part of him wanted to be completely away from everything, but the sensible part of him knew that being aware and prepared was vital. “Yeah. If you get anything, will you send it in text or email? I don’t want Addi thinking about this shit show.” “You got it. You two go have a good time.”

Addi and Merle were talking in the kitchen while she cooked. He was giving her pointers on how to fight and escape. “When y’all get back from your little trip, I want to start some physical trainin’ with ya. I want us doin’ some runnin’ and some weight trainin’.” Addi was actually excited about that. She missed going to the gym, but she just couldn’t go back there after she’d been attacked. “I’d like that. Thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, Merle. You’re a good man.” Addi bumped him with her shoulder and he gave her a smirk. “You’re family, Sis. Ain’t nothin’ I wouldn’t do for you and Daryl.” 

Addi and Daryl had Maggie, Glenn, and Carol over on Sunday afternoon to talk with them about everything going on. They had been so worried about Addi and had called Daryl several times to check on her. “I made spaghetti, salad, and garlic knots, so everyone just help yourselves”, Addi instructed as they all gathered in the kitchen. She noted that Merle was getting kind of close to Carol. She thought it was adorable. Carol was only thirty-two, she was divorced from her extremely abusive ex-husband and had moved back to Georgia where she’d grown up. Merle was forty and never married. He was also retired from his military contractor job. Addi was secretly hoping that the subtle sparks she was seeing would kindle into a burning love. They both deserved to be happy. In a moment of happiness, she let go of all the bad going on and simply enjoyed a meal with her friends and the love of her life. 

When she brought out dessert and coffee, she and Daryl told them what they knew so far. Everyone was shocked into silence. No one knew what to say to Addi. Her bakery was her life. She’d worked so hard to get where she was, and now she had to stay away for a while. “So, that being said, Carol, you have shown impeccable work ethic, skill, and dedication. I want to offer you the position of assistant manager.” Carol eagerly agreed to accept. “Glenn, I haven’t forgotten you”, Addi said with a big smile. “You are now my delivery supervisor and supply supervisor. You know this stuff inside and out and you’re doing such an incredible job. I would love to see you use your skills to expand delivery services and to use that beautiful, bargaining brain of yours to reduce waste and maximize our budget.” Glenn blushed at the compliments but accepted the positions. “We also wanted to let all of you know that Daryl is taking me out of town in the morning and we won’t be back until Friday. Obviously, you all know what you’re doing, and you can more than handle it. I just wanted to let all of you know how much I appreciate and value each of you and all that you have done for me.” Addi had a bonus for each of them. The bakery was doing far better then she’d projected for only being in it’s second year. Daryl passed out the envelopes to each person. She had enough profit saved in her rainy day fund to comfortably give them each five hundred dollars. 

“Adds… Thank you so much!” Maggie shrieked, jumping up and snatching Addi in a tight hug. “All of you deserve it and so much more. When Daryl and I get back, we’re gonna figure out a way for me to either get in there to work or to do what I can from here.” She started getting that worry line between her eyes again, and Maggie stopped her. “We got this, Adds. You just let us handle this and you keep yourself safe.” Everyone was in agreement with that. 

They left early the next morning. They couldn’t check into the hotel until after one, but there was a place that Daryl really wanted to take her for breakfast. Once the last bag was tucked in the back of the Jeep, they said goodbye to Merle and headed out. With every passing mile, a little more weight of stress was lifted. They sipped their coffee, not pumpkin spice, and not from the coffee shop by the bakery, and started out quietly, both just enjoying the early morning ride. Soon, Addi was quietly singing along with the radio. Daryl grinned at her being shy about singing. It wasn’t like she didn’t stage a concert in the shower most of the time. The further they drove, the louder she sang, until she was full on serenading him while he laughed at her terrible singing. 

They rolled into Nashville laughing and singing together just about the time that the bulk of the breakfast rush was winding down. Daryl took Addi to the famous biscuit place he’d told her about, and they ate an obscenely large amount of breakfast. Afterward, they drove around, taking in the sights and looking for things that they would like to check out. “How you like Nashville so far, sweetheart?” he asked. They were stopped at a red light, and he took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. “It’s perfect”, she told him, rolling her head to look at him. “Thank you for this.” “Anything for my girl.”

By the time they checked in that afternoon, they were tired of being in the Jeep. “Daryl! You got us a suite? Baby, this is too much!” Addi was wide-eyed with surprise at what Daryl had done. He wrapped his arms around her waist, grinning wickedly at her. “This ain’t the only surprise. I made sure that your first time in Nashville is memorable.” He nipped her lips in little, teasing kisses. “There’s something in my back pocket. How ‘bout you reach back there and get it?” Addi quirked an eyebrow as she reached her hands back, gripping his ass to determine which pocket. “You’re a bad girl”, he teased. Addi found an envelope in his left pocket. He watched with a big smile as she opened the envelope. Addi squealed and tackled him onto the bed. “FUCKING METALLICA TICKETS!!!!” She kissed his whole face and all he could do is laugh. “Daryl Dixon you are the BEST!!!” She went back to kissing his face. “I take it you’re excited”, he said, laughing. “I’ve always wanted to see Metallica!! Oh my god, you are the fucking best!!!” Daryl couldn’t stop laughing at how excited she was. “Hell, baby, if I’d known you would be this happy…” Addi crashed her lips against his, kissing him hard and dirty. “Mmmmmm… Baby girl…” She wasted no time working on getting him out of his clothes. 

They spent the rest of the day in bed. They made love, dozed lazily, laughed, and talked. Their first day in Nashville couldn’t have been more special. Addi woke from a nap to find Daryl staring at her. “You’re perfect, you know that?” He ran his finger up and down her spine. Addi smiled, shaking her head. “I’m hardly perfect.” He swept her hair away from her face and kissed her temple. “You are to me. I never thought I could love anyone the way I love you.” Addi lifted her head and kissed his soft lips. “I love you, Daryl. You make my heart happy. You’re more than anything I could ever have hoped to find in a man.” He slowly ran his fingertips from the bottom of her spine to her shoulder, then all the way down her arm to her fingers. He pressed his palm to hers. Her much smaller hand fit perfectly in his. She intertwined her fingers with his, bringing his hand to her lips. “You’re exactly what my heart needs. You’re my constant.” “Alway, Addison. I’ll always be your constant. I promise.” 

They considered going out to dinner, but they didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good day in bed by leaving, so they ordered room service and turned on some trash television and laughed at the horrible reality show. Daryl knew beyond a doubt that he wanted Addi in his life for the rest of his. He watched her eating salty French fries and laughing about the nonsense on the TV, and he knew that he would never know anything or anyone more perfect than her. He prayed that by the time they made it back home, Simon would be caught and Addi would be safe. The thought of her being in danger made it hard to breathe. He would die to keep her safe. He hoped it didn’t come to that, though. When he looked at her now, he could see himself, happy on a lazy Sunday afternoon, maybe with a couple of kids. He wanted to have her and her musical laughter, her dazzling smile, and her impossibly big heart for all of his days. “Oh my god! Did she really just say that to him?” Addi laughed, breaking him from his daydream. “Sorry, I must have faded out there for a minute”, he confessed. Addi dropped back, feeding him a fry over her head. “It was nothing but trash talk anyway. I want to go get a tattoo tomorrow. I’ve wanted one forever, and I know just what I want.” 

The next afternoon Addi was in the chair at the tattoo parlor that Daryl found from a recommendation of a good friend. The artist just put on the temporary and confirmed placement. “You ready to get started?” Addi nodded. She was a bit nervous. Needles had always freaked her out to an extent, but she was excited, too. An hour and a half later, she had her first tattoo and she was thrilled. She got an arrow in the center of her forearm. In the center of the arrow was a Cherokee rose. Her Nana had told her the legend of many times, so this was a little nod to her memory. They headed out from there to do a little shopping. Addi wanted to get something to wear to the Metallica concert. Being in the Music City gave them a vast assortment of record shops that had the vintage tees she was looking for. Daryl happily took her from one shop to the next for her to find the shirt she wanted. It took four to find it, but she found just the one. It was charcoal and fitted and exactly what she had been looking for. They walked around downtown, looking in a few of the shops and finding a few souvenirs, but it was cold and when it started to drizzle, they decided that they would go back to the hotel to drop off their bags, and decide what they wanted to do with the rest of their evening. They ended up spending the rest of the day in bed and calling up room service. They wouldn’t have had their little vacation any other way. 

The next evening they headed to Bridgestone Arena. Daryl couldn’t keep his eyes off of Addi. She was wearing a pair of dark, boot flare jeans that hugged her round ass just right, her vintage Metallica t-shirt fit snug against her perky tits. She had on her Doc Martens, and there was something about her when she wore them that made Daryl crazy horny. It was almost like she was letting her hair down and letting go. She walked ahead of him and he watched that perfect ass sway from side to side. “Daryl Dixon, get yourself up here and hold my hand please”, she called over her shoulder. She knew what he was doing behind her. He chuckled and caught up to her. “Can’t help myself. You have the most amazing ass ever made, darlin’. I just love lookin’ at it.” 

The concert was better than she could have hoped for. She and Daryl were on their feet screaming, headbanging, and singing along for the whole show. When it was over, they were both still pumped. “Let’s go bar hopping!” Addi said as she pulled him against her. “I’m not ready to call it a night just yet!” Daryl laughed as she kissed him. “What my girl wants, my girl gets!” He growled and rubbed against her. She raised up on her toes and bit his earlobe, “I want to get drunk and fuck you so hard.” He practically dragged her to the Jeep. He’d never seen her so hyper and bouncy. She was completely carefree and ready to let go. “Get your fucking pants open, Daryl.” She didn’t even wait for him to try. She was turned in her seat, tugging at his belt and buttons. “Girl, you gotta control yourself until we get outta the garage or security…” She had his dick out and stroking it. “Jesus, baby…” He pulled his t-shirt over her hand. “Get us out of this garage. I wanna suck your cock.” 

As soon as they were on the highway, Addi was face down in his lap. “You are such a naughty girl”, he growled and made incoherent noises as Addi wasted no time taking all of him and sucking him proper. She worked her mouth on his dick like her life depended on it and Daryl was struggling to focus on driving. “You suck my dick so fuckin’ good, baby.” Daryl groaned and made more incomprehensible noises that only spurred Addi on. She took his length as deep as she could and sucked hard all the way to the tip, swirling her tongue around his very sensitive head, before swallowing him again. He managed to drive for several miles before he had to find a place to park. He was about to cum and he wanted to enjoy it. “Fuckin’ hell, Addi… I’m so close.” Once he was stopped, Addi tugged at his jeans and he lifted his butt and pulled his pants to the middle of his thighs. Addi squeezed his balls just the way that he liked, and then started stroking him as she sucked. He was moaning loudly, his voice cracking and she knew that she was bringing him to his end. “Fuck, Addi… Fuckin’holyfuckyes!” He came hard, gasping for breath, and squeezing Addi’s hip.

 

They went to a bar near the hotel and Addi promptly went to work getting hammered. The music was loud, the bar was packed, and Daryl and Addi were having the time of their lives. “Thank you for this, my love”, Addi said as she climbed astraddle Daryl. “You having a good time, sweetheart?” Addi smiled the biggest smile he thought he’d ever seen from her and nodded. “The best! This is exactly what we needed! I wanna travel more. I wanna go everywhere with you!” Her words were beginning to slur a bit and she was super happy. Daryl couldn’t help but be amused. “We’ll see the world, baby girl. Promise.” Addi reached behind her and grabbed their next shots and slammed hers back. “Here! Drink, fucker!” Daryl burst out laughing, as did Addi. “You’re drunk, Addison”, he chuckled. “Indeed, I am! I intend to have a couple more and then take you back to our room and fuck your brains out!” 

Daryl hardly got the door open to their suite, and Addi was tearing at his clothes. “Don’t you worry, baby, you’re gonna get it good.” Addi pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it across the room. Her bra followed. She tried to raise her foot to unlace her boot but almost fell. Daryl caught her, both of them laughing. “Here, sit down and let me help.” He got her boots unlaced and she kicked them off. Daryl went to work on his boots. When he found her naked, he pounced. They didn’t make it past the couch. Daryl grabbed her, bent her over the back, and drove into her ready pussy. “This what you wanted?” Addi cried out, “YES! Oh yeah, baby! This is just what I wanted!” He lifted her right leg, resting it on the back of the couch. In this position, he was hitting her hard and deep. Daryl fucked her like it was the last time he’d ever get to. Addi came undone after only a few minutes, and he was close behind her. They collapsed onto the floor in a heap. “I want this for the rest of my life, Addison James. I only want you and us, forever.” He placed soft, sweet kisses on her forehead. “I’m yours, baby. Forever.”

Daryl was up early the next morning, they’d taken an Uber back to the hotel because they were in no shape to drive, and he wanted to get his Jeep back to the hotel before it was impounded. He left a note for Addi, but, as he suspected, she was still out cold when he returned. He’d stopped and gotten coffee for them on his return trip. He figured she’d be hungover, so he called room service and ordered breakfast. This was their last day in Nashville and he didn’t want to waste it. “Good morning, sweet girl”, he whispered in Addi’s ear. A big smile lit up her whole face. “How do you feel, sweetheart?” Addi waved her hand in a “so-so” motion. “Figured as much. I went and got the Jeep and brought you back some coffee.” Addi rubbed her eyes, yawned, and stretched. “I ordered us some breakfast. I want to take you all over Nashville today, and tonight I want to get dressed up and go someplace fancy for dinner. You up for it?” Addi sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her chin there. “That sounds amazing, baby.”

They spent the day seeing everything that Nashville had to offer. They walked around various shops, toured a few historical places, and nibbled on indulgent treats here and there. Addi giggled and called it research for the bakery. “Seriously, though, when we get home, I’m gonna have to exercise twelve hours a day. “I told ya already, that you’re perfect.” Daryl seemed a little upset with her. “Did I say something wrong? Daryl, babe, I’m sorry.” “Nah, honey, I’m sorry. I just hate that women feel that they have to kill themselves to look good for everyone else. I just want you to be happy and healthy. You would be perfect to me no matter what size you were. That’s all I’m trying to say. I’m sorry I got all grumpy about it.” Addi shook her head, grinning at him. “You are just about the perfect man.” He raised an eyebrow, “just about?” “Yeah. You leave the damn toilet seat up all the time.” Daryl snorted and rolled his eyes. “Damn women.” 

They went out for a ridiculously expensive dinner and back to the hotel. Addi was sad to see their getaway end. Daryl held her in his arms and they talked very late into the night. He promised her that he would bring her back and they would have many more adventures together. She promised to take him on some adventures, too. She thought that a trip to his grandfather’s cabin might be in order.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m sorry, Simon, I can’t let you work while you’re part of an ongoing murder investigation.” Simon was furious. He ran his hands through his hair and tried to explain to his supervisor, once more that he wasn’t ‘part of’ any investigation. “They brought me in and questioned me to see if I’d seen anything. That’s it! I’m not a suspect, so why can’t I work?” Dale dropped his pen onto his desk and sighed. “Sit down, son.” Simon sat across from Dale, resting his elbows on his knees. “Son, I hate to tell you, but the police came here with warrants for copies of your run reports, shift reports, and a copy of all of the shifts you’ve worked for the past year.” White-hot heat flushed through Simon. They knew. The fucking cops all knew, and now he was in trouble. Without another word to Dale, Simon rose and walked out to his car and drove home. 

Addi, Daryl, and Merle were all out for a run. Merle wanted Addi to build up her endurance. She was good for a good mile, but he wanted her pushing to go further, so they were all up every morning pushing an extra half mile each day. Daryl had taken her out a few more times for target practice with her handgun, and he felt confident that she was comfortable with it, plus she was a damn good shot. After they ran, Merle ran her through a series of maneuvers to teach her self defense and how to escape. Sometimes it was only Merle, sometimes she had to get away from him and Daryl. They were impressed with her ability to remember the moves even though they changing up their approach and their attack. Every day that they practiced, she was faster and stronger. 

Merle underestimated her. He also was off on his timing and he completely misjudged Addi’s response time. She was coming around the garage side of the house after sweeping the front porch and putting up some Christmas decorations when Merle stepped out, surprising her. Her reflexes reacted before conscious thought could stop her and she slammed her fist into Merle’s nose as hard as she could. “OOOOHHH!!! Shit, Sis! I think you broke my nose!” Blood was gushing out of his nose and tears poured from his eyes. “Merle!! Oh, dammit! I’m so sorry!” Daryl heard the commotion from the garage and came out to see what had happened. “Shit! Daryl, I broke your brother’s nose!” Addi was beside herself. Daryl took off his t-shirt and gave it to Merle to hold against his nose. “C’mon, let’s get inside and take a look.” Addi took Merl’s arm and led him into the kitchen. Daryl flipped on the light so he could see better and took away his t-shirt in favor of a clean dish towel. “Hold your head back here so I can see what I’m doin’.” Daryl turned Merle’s head slightly, both to the right and then to the left. “It don’t look outta place, but we probably should still get an x-ray.” 

A few hours later, they were back home with Merle’s nose packed, some Percocets for his pain, and Addi fussing over him, nearly making him crazy. “Honey, you gotta stop. You did exactly what I taught you to do. All I need is a nice long rest and I’ll be fine.” “Oh, ok. Well, did you want me to help you get settled?” Daryl stepped in and saved his brother. “He’s a big boy, sweetheart. He can get himself to bed.” Addi looked heartbroken. Daryl laughed and pulled her into a hug. “Stop, sweetheart. He’s fine. Ain’t the first time he’s been belted by a woman, nor is it the first time his nose has been broke.”

 

This was a call that Rick didn’t want to make, but it had been a solid twenty-four hours with no leads on Simon. Somehow, Simon managed to lose his tail after he returned home from his job. The undercover unit was out of his car long enough to take a piss, and that is when it is believed that Simon slipped out of sight. Rick waited until it was certain that Simon was in the wind. He also met with Captain Samuels and they ordered more security, including foot patrols in the woods, for Daryl and Addi’s house, as well as more security for the bakery. 

“Dixon”, Daryl answered. “Hey, man, I need to talk to you. Would it be alright if Dwight and me came over?” Daryl knew his partner well enough to know that it was something big if he wanted to talk face to face. “Yeah, of course. What’s up?” Rick sighed, then told him the gist of what was happening. “FUCK! How the hell did he slip his tail?” Daryl demanded. “We’ve got everyone on it. Listen, Dwight and me will be over in half an hour. Talk to Addi. Give her the heads up and let her know that we’re all over it.”

Simon wasn’t exactly trying to hide. He wasn’t really altogether firmly based in reality anymore. He had grown tired of driving his mother’s car, it wasn’t comfortable for his long legs, so, he simply started driving his truck again. He was staying in an RV on the other side of town. It was close to Addi. He hadn’t seen her in a long while and it was beginning to piss him off. It pissed him off almost as much as not being able to work. Being pinched by the fucking cops was more distressing than he imagined it would have been. That was mostly because he never imagined that he would be caught. He, like almost all other serial killers, had a god complex. The more he killed, the more he felt he was superior. Every day that he evaded the police the greater the feeling grew. Simon’s mind was a complete blur, bouncing from one thought to the next. He needed sleep. He took a couple of Ativan he pilfered from his mother’s house, stripped down to his underwear, and climbed into bed. 

“Truthfully, we don’t know how he managed to slip past the undercover”, Dwight explained. Addi was numb. There was no one with any idea where Simon was. “Addi”, Rick started, “we’re gonna keep you safe.” She stood up, Daryl studied her, trying to gauge her emotions. “Are you and Dwight free to stay here for a while?” Rick looked at Daryl, and then to Dwight, and nodded. “Yeah, sure. Why?” “Cause we all need to eat and we need to figure out security and a game plan for keeping him as far the fuck away from me, my family, and my bakery.” Addi turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen. 

Simon made random trips back to his house. He knew that he was being tailed and he had a way around them. He entered from a street over, making a short walk through a wooded area, and then into the cellar. There was police tape around the perimeter of the house, and across all of the doors, but he was able to slip right past it and right into his basement. He had things in there that he needed. Simon also had the advantage of that blissful lack of giving a shit. He had his sights set on making Dixon’s life miserable. 

 

Daryl looked at the clock, 3:24 am. Addi wasn’t in bed. “Ugh, baby, this has gotta stop”, he groaned as he crawled out of bed. He found her just where he thought he would, in the kitchen. She was baking. “Baby girl, have you gotten any sleep yet?” She shook her head. “Nah, I had some ideas that I wanted to try out.” He leaned against the wall, crossing his ankles. “I see that. I’d like it if you tried the sleeping thing.” Addi nodded, not meeting his gaze. If she did she just knew that she’d crumble. She was doing what she needed to cope. She wasn’t accustomed to being a prisoner. That’s what she was now. She wasn’t allowed to leave the house by herself, she wasn’t allowed in her bakery, and the newest rule, she wasn’t allowed to go outside by herself. She understood it. It all made perfectly good sense, and she didn’t balk at any of the rules, but it still infuriated her. “Adds, baby, what can I do to help?” Daryl was lost. He knew that she was miserable like this. He knew how hard this had to be for her. Seeing her with her wings clipped like this was hard for him. One of her fiercest qualities is her independence. She was turned away from him, and let out a long sigh. “I don’t know. I’m tired and I want to sleep, but when I try, I just can’t.” He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against him. “Then we’ll do this together.”

Daryl convinced her to put away the baking for now and to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. “That was one of the things that I looked forward to most when I stayed with you before we got together. I could come in from a complete shit show of a day and our movie time made it all better.” Addi couldn’t help but smile at the memory of those nights. They were perfect to her, too. They could watch movie after movie and not say anything at all, but it was comfortable and happy. They were in the kitchen still, and she was in his strong arms. “That sounds like a fantastic idea.” He planted a little kiss on her neck and then helped her put things away so they could enjoy some movies. 

The foot patrols in the surrounding woods were all on high alert. They’d been told that there had been a reported sighting of a man matching Simon’s description by a hunter earlier that day. By the time the hunter had a strong enough signal on his phone to call the police, Simon was long gone. The streets of the town were saturated with police cruisers. The call had gone out early on that there would be no new personal days or new vacation days would be granted. They needed everyone on the streets. The governor even stepped in and allocated money to the police and sheriff’s departments to cover the cost of overtime. Rick and Dwight hadn’t been home in days. They were following every lead that came in. Simon’s computers had been thoroughly inspected and all of his information had been searched through with a fine tooth comb. They knew that he had “The Anarchist’s Cookbook” saved to his hard drive, and they knew the particular areas of interest that he studied the hardest by the number of times he’d gone back to certain entries. They also knew that he had all the makings for explosives in his garage and in his basement. They knew that he had studied on outdoor survival and that he was certified in wildland rescue. He was an adept survivalist. This could cause their search area to grow into the vast Georgia mountains, and that meant that Simon could very easily escape. 

Every night, Daryl and Addi would try going to bed and sleeping. Some nights were successful for Addi. Most, however, were not. On those nights, Daryl would get out of bed and light the gas fireplace, turn on a movie and hold Addi until they both fell asleep. Tonight, they were snuggled together on the couch, and Merle was in the recliner. His nose was throbbing and he couldn’t sleep either, so Daryl told him to join them for movies. It was a bitterly cold night. So cold, in fact, that the foot patrols had been pulled out of the woods and put into cruisers. They wouldn’t have seen Simon anyway. He was on a completely different path than what had been so judiciously watched. Daryl was the first to fall asleep. He was on his back and Addi was between his legs with her head on his chest. Addi was next to drop off. Merle had just drifted, apparently, they were all going to crash in the living room tonight, when the sensor lights came on at the back of the house. There were no foot patrols to see him or stop him, and Simon walked with the confidence of a man who was free of guilt. He marched right up to the glass patio door and looked inside. From his angle, he could see Addi’s sleeping face in the glow of the fire and the TV flicker. He pulled a roll of duct tape from his cargo pocket and tore off a strip. He taped a bouquet of white roses to the door and slipped back into the shadows to finish his little mission. He’d fused together several M80’s before he made his journey. Once he was in the woodline, he lit the fuse and tossed them onto the deck. 

Merle was on his feet and grabbing his pistol in a second. “Addi! Get to the bathroom and lock the door, baby!” Daryl ordered as he grabbed his pistol. He and Merle met in the kitchen and saw the roses taped to the glass door. “Daryl, you gotta stay in here with her.” Merle didn’t leave it up for discussion, as he was out the door before Daryl could respond. Some of the security detail was rushing through the backyard and into the woods. Daryl was pissed that he wasn’t out there, but was pulled to stay with Addi. His phone rang at the same time as someone pounded on the front door. 

As soon as Simon tossed the M80’s he took off. His long legs and top physical training took him through the forest like a gazelle. He was off and well off of their path before anyone ever had a chance to pass the treeline. He didn’t allow a single thought to enter into his mind. His complete focus had to be on controlling his breathing and watching his footing. His freedom - hell, his life - depended on him running. So, run he did. He ran well beyond where he absolutely had evaded capture. He ran until his lungs burned like fire because of the freezing air. His muscles throbbed as his legs pistoned and feet pounded the ground.

Addi sat on the floor of the bathroom, shaking and big-eyed. All she knew was that there was a very loud explosion, Daryl and Merle were up and headed out the door with their guns, and she was ordered to lock herself in the bathroom. She heard the sound of male voices talking, Daryl’s phone ringing, and then someone was pounding on the door. She wanted out of this bathroom and wanted to know what was happening. She listened patiently, hoping to hear anything. She waited and she waited until finally, she heard Daryl walking down the hallway. “Open up, baby. It’s just me.” Her worried eyes met his intense blue ones. “Come on, we need to go out here and talk.” Rick and Dwight were on their way, so they were talking with the sergeant who had been stationed at their house. “What we know so far is that, somehow, someone managed to find a way through all-out surveillance and get onto your back porch. The bang you heard was a bunch of M80’s that had been strung together. And there are the roses. We have forensics on the way to see if they can pull any prints.” 

Merle was running hard despite the terrible pain in his face and head. Addi had done a hell of a number when she broke his nose. He was right on Simon’s path, at first, but Simon zigged and zagged through the forest until his trail was untraceable in the dark. Merle roared with anger, furious that he’d not been able to catch the bastard. He wandered around for a bit, hoping to pick back up on Simon’s trail, but it was lost hope. Merle made the long trek back home. 

When he came back inside Addi was talking with Rick. He had her laughing, so that was good. He couldn’t imagine the mental anguish she was dealing with every minute of the day. If she was struggling with her emotions, she didn’t show it. For the most part, Addi was still as upbeat and outgoing as she always was. The only issue she seemed to have was her insomnia, and, hell, he had insomnia from time to time. “Merle!” Addi yelled. She nearly knocked him flat as she tackled him into a tight hug. “I’m alright, darlin’. Easy now.” Merle pulled her back at arm’s length and looked into her eyes. “You alright, Sis?” She nodded. She looked exhausted. Maybe they needed to consider sending her and Daryl away until this Simon asshole was caught. Addi led Merle into the kitchen to make him something hot to drink to warm him and to get him some pain meds. 

Addi planned a Christmas dinner at home for her, Daryl, Merle, Carol, Glenn, and Maggie. Just a few nights ago, Simon let them know that he was still a clear and present threat, but Addi was determined that she was not going to allow him to take her happiness away. She was up early on Christmas Eve morning, kneading dough for rolls, getting the ham in the oven, and prepping sides to go in the oven a little later. Daryl and Merle were sleeping. Nothing else had happened since the night Simon showed up at their house, but security was stepped up considerably. They even found the RV that he’d been staying in. Daryl was furious that he was so close to their house, undetected. Addi just finished dividing the dough and set it aside to let it rise when her phone rang. She chuckled, thinking it was Maggie with a question, she answered. “Hello, Addison”, Simon said lowly. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you at your bakery. Why are you hiding from me?” Addi couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. She was terrified that he was looking in the windows at her. “ANSWER ME!” Addi jumped and cried out. “Simon… I-I’m not hiding. I’m…” “You’re lying to me, Addison. I don’t like lies.” Addi realized that she needed to get Daryl. He needed to hear this, and they needed to get Rick and Dwight, immediately. She ran on her tiptoes to their bedroom and shook Daryl awake. She pressed her finger to her lips. “Simon, I’m sorry you thought that I’ve been hiding from you.” Daryl was up, sitting on the side of the bed beside Addi, leaning in to listen to the call. He squeezed her hand and gave her a nod to encourage her to keep going. “Simon, why did you call me?” He laughed, and the sound of it made Addi sick to her stomach. “I miss you, Addison. You should be at your bakery where I can come to visit you every day. I’m tired of sneaking around your fucking henchmen and peeking into your windows. I’m not into this whole peeping tom bullshit. I need conversation. I need you to know that I was serious when I told you to keep Dixon off my goddamn back. You didn’t listen to me, Addison. You need to know how angry this all has made me.” Simon was breathing hard like he was exerting himself. Addi was staring at Daryl, unbelieving of this whole conversation. It was completely surreal. Daryl was texting Rick as fast as he could get his fingers to type. “What are you doing, Addison? You’ve gotten quiet.” Daryl nodded for her to keep talking. “Simon, I’m sorry that you are hurting. Can I help you get some help? You seem to be hurting and sound like you need to talk.” Daryl gave her a thumbs-up and rolled his hand to indicate for her to keep going. “No one can help me, Addison”, it was really beginning to get to her the way he kept saying her name over and over. “Simon, it’s not too late to help you. Will you let me?” Simon let out a growl and started screaming at her. “Simon, listen to me”, Addi attempted to calm him, but it was no use. He was beyond reaching now. She and Daryl listened as he ranted and screamed incoherently for a few minutes before he ended the call. 

Rick and Dwight were at the house about half an hour later. Simon had grown angry and started threatening Addi when she mentioned getting him some help. “You should have heard her, Rick. Her voice didn’t crack, she didn’t hesitate, she just kept talking. She did so good.” Dwight was talking with Addi at the kitchen table. He was getting her statement, as well as finding out, not only what Simon said to her, but if she was able to hear any background noise that could help them. “Are you ok, Addison?” Dwight asked. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded. “I have to be. I can’t let anything that he says or does affect me. I can’t show weakness, and I can’t be weak.” Dwight smiled, reassuringly. “Keep that attitude going. It’ll serve you well.” 

Addi insisted that they keep Christmas dinner on schedule as planned. She wanted to put the morning behind her and enjoy the holiday with family and friends. “I didn’t get to make Thanksgiving dinner for you. We were cheated out of one Holiday. I will NOT be cheated out of another.” Daryl kissed her lips and smiled. “Ok, sweetheart. As long as you’re up for it, we’ll still have everyone over. I want you to know that I’m proud of you. You did real good this morning. When we catch him, it’s gonna be because of you.” 

At Addi’s request, no one talked about Simon at dinner. She had put on a brave face for Daryl and all of the police and the detectives that she’d had to talk with about the phone call, but she was truly frightened. Simon was completely unhinged. Stark, raving mad was probably a more accurate description. What she’d really wanted to do was cancel the whole day and crawl into bed with Daryl and stay there until Simon was no longer a threat. For Daryl, though, she would smile, serve food, and laugh with friends. Tonight when everyone was back in their own home, she would deal with her emotions. 

Everyone was having a wonderful time, laughing, relaxing, and enjoying a delicious meal. Merle and Carol had grown closer, and it really looked like things were progressing well for them. Maggie and Glenn were as happy as they could possibly be. After dinner, everyone made their way into the living room to open gifts and for desserts. Merle passed out all the gifts, everyone was talking and laughing, not a single thought was spared for Simon. He could see it all from the treeline. There was the same number of officers watching, despite it being Christmas Eve. Most of the officers had volunteered because they are a family all in their own way. But, Simon had watched them long enough to catch on to their pattern of patrol. He timed it just right, and he watched as Addi acted as though she had not a worry in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

Two days before Daryl’s birthday, Addi was waiting, impatiently, for Glenn to deliver the supplies that she needed to make his cake. She was planning a surprise party for him at the bakery with Merle’s help. She ordered his gifts online and had them delivered to the bakery for safekeeping. Carol was taking care of all the decorations and Rick was getting all of Daryl’s friends from work to come. She was excited to be able to spend time in her bakery, even if it was only for a few hours after closing. She was even more thrilled that she was going to be able to do something special for Daryl. She wanted to make his birthday special. 

“Hi, sweet girl”, Daryl said as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. Addi smiled up at him. “Whatcha up to?” “I’m working on a decadent chocolate cake for a very special customer”, she teased. He slid his hands over her shoulders and began to massage her neck. “You know, I was thinking that since it’s so cold, and rainy, and Merle is out with Carol…” He ran his tongue along the edge of her ear. “I was thinking that you and me could spend some quality time with the TV on in the bedroom and not pay attention to it.” Addi hardly got the cake in the fridge before Daryl had her shirt off and was biting her nipples through the lace of her bra. “I need you, now”, he growled as he kissed down her ribs. He sunk to his knees and started tugging at her yoga pants. “Mmmmmm… Bedroom, baby”, Addi sighed. 

They were all hands and lips and hard, wet kisses from the kitchen to the bed. “I need to be inside you. NOW.” Daryl’s low, husky voice made her moan with want. He pulled her pants and panties off as she eased her way onto the bed. His shirt was off and his pants were open. “You ready for me, sweetheart?” Addi nodded, “Get your pants off. You’re wearing too many clothes.” He grinned, that sexy crooked grin that she loved so much. She watched as he stood at the end of their bed and stripped off his clothes. “God, you’re fucking sexy”, Addi purred. He crawled up the length of the bed, looking like a predator stalking its prey. He hooked her legs over his shoulders as he went. “This what you want, darlin’?” he asked as he stroked his cock along her glistening folds. “God, yes!” They moaned out together as he eased inside her. He loved her like he was desperate. He was. His body craved hers. His movements were slow and deliberate so he could savor every second. “Daryl”, she sighed. Daryl put his thumb to his lips to wet it. He rubbed it in slow, gentle circles around her clit. Addi’s back arched off the bed, and she ran her hands across her breasts, squeezing her nipples between her fingers. Daryl took one of her hands and put it where his was. “You do it, baby. Show me how you do it.” 

Daryl had been asking her to do this for him, but she was shy about it. This way was different. “C’mon, sweet girl. Show me what you can do.” With one hand on her breast, she started rubbing herself for her man. “Oh yeah, sweetheart. Do it good, baby.” Addi let herself be completely free. She went with only what she felt, and it all felt extraordinary. She rolled her hips into his thrusts, taking him as she worked her fingers faster. “C’mon, darlin’, make yourself cum.” Her humming moans and the most exquisitely sexy expression he’d ever seen, made him roar with desire. He gripped her hips and pulled her into him, hard. “Don’t you dare stop, Addison.” He thrust into her wildly, grunting and groaning and feeling himself teetering on the edge of release. “Oh fuck, oh Addi baby, you gotta cum, now.” Addi worked her fingers feverishly, yelling Daryl’s name. “Cum with me.” His words were strained with his release. Addi arched hard in her middle, her legs shaking, and crying his name as she came undone. 

They lay wrapped up in one another, Daryl lazily tracing his fingertips along her spine. “Rest, sweet girl.” Addi was dozing with her head on his chest. She’d not rested well in weeks, but now, lying here in his arms, listening to his heartbeat and the rain, she was drifting peacefully. The second he stopped rubbing her back, she started to wake again. It wasn’t long before he had her all the way asleep, and he was right behind her. 

Simon sat in his tent, listening to the rain pitter and patter. It was cold out, but he was nice and warm in his little survivalist compound. He had thick brush around him on three sides, leaving his front sightlines clear. His truck was well hidden in the forest, very near him. He had a fire going, protected from the rain by a tarp that he covered with pine boughs. He was well hidden far back in the mountains where he was able to move freely and live peacefully. As long as he didn’t draw attention to himself and draw heat in this direction, he’d be just fine. And so, Simon sat, thinking long and hard about his final show. He’d been making these plans for some time. Now, it was only a matter of working it all out in his head, step by step, and ensuring that he had all of his inventory ready to go.

“I have to stop by the bakery for just a second on the way to dinner, do you mind?” “Of course not, honey”, he told her as he kissed her knuckles. Tonight was Daryl’s party. Maggie texted her to let her know that everyone was in place and they were ready for the man of the hour. Addi parked her car out front because everyone else was parked in back. They rushed to the door, in a hurry to get out of the icy, windy evening. She quickly unlocked the door, letting them in, and Daryl flipped the switch for the lights. Everyone popped out, shouting “SURPRISE” as the lights came on. Addi had the biggest smile as she watched Daryl, who was truly shocked that she’d pulled this off. He hooked his arm around her neck and pulled her in for a kiss, earning an eruption of cat-calls and applause. Merle brought over a couple of beers and handed them to Addi and Daryl. “Happy birthday, baby brother.”

The party lasted until just after ten when Maggie kicked everyone out. “We can’t be out too late on a school night, kids”, she joked. Most of Daryl’s work friends had already left, only staying long enough to make an appearance since they were working, but Rick and Dwight actually had the night off. It had been days since they had a lead on Simon. It was actually refreshing to have a night off. It was nice to have a moment of peace after months of searching for a monster. They helped Addi and Daryl to their car with Daryl’s birthday presents, all of them shivering against the frigid night. “Damn!” Dwight exclaimed as icy wind cut through his wiry frame. “It’s colder than it’s been in Georgia in twenty years or more” Rick commented. “Supposed to be like this for the next week”, Addi added, setting the last package in the back seat. “You guys be safe getting home. And, thank you both for being here tonight.” Addi hugged them both and got into the driver’s seat.

“Thank you for everything tonight, sweetheart. You didn’t have to do this, ya know.” He climbed into bed and snuggled against Addi. “Mmmm… You’re so warm.” He kissed the back of her neck. “Did you have a good time, baby?” He nodded. “Happy birthday.” Addi turned over and handed him a small box. “Honey… You didn’t have to get me anything. You threw me a party.” She grinned at him, “hush your mouth and open your gift.” He peeled off the wrapping paper and opened the box, revealing a gorgeous black tone, stainless steel Michael Kors watch. “Sweet girl! This is beautiful! Thank you!” “You needed a new one, and I thought you might like this.” He put it on and laid his hand on her face. “It’s perfect, darlin’. Just as perfect as you are.” They talked and made love until the wee hours. Today had truly been a good and happy day.

Simon was awake long before the sun was up. It was bitterly cold and just beginning to spit snow. It wasn’t going to do anything as far as accumulation, it was only making its presence known to prove that it was indeed cold. He went out and added more wood to his fire, building it up bigger than he normally would allow, and then went back into his tent. He tried to go back to sleep for a while, but it was no use. He had shit to do. No time like the present to get started, he figured. He could always use the extra time to make sure that everything went off without a hitch. Plus, it was fucking cold and he really wanted some coffee. 

As late as they had stayed awake, Addi really thought that she would sleep past sunrise, but she was up and there appeared to be no chance of falling back to sleep at this point. She got out of bed and quietly made her way into the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. She went to the living room and turned on the news and relaxed in the recliner with her favorite fuzzy blanket over her. That’s where Daryl found her a little while later when he missed her in bed. She was peaceful, so he stretched out on the couch, just so he’d be near her. 

The smell of bacon and coffee woke them both a little while later. Merle was in the kitchen making eggs, bacon, and toast. “Y’all got something against your bed or something?” he teased. He kissed the top of Addi’s head and handed her a plate. “Mornin’, Merle”, she yawned. “I actually was up really early and took a shower. I had plans to come out her and be productive, but the chair defeated me.” Merle laughed as he handed Daryl a plate. “What’s your story?” Daryl told him that he’d come out to check on Addi, and decided that he would stay on the couch since he was already there. “Plus, the fire was going and it felt really good.” They sat and chatted about the party, and Daryl showed off his watch. “That’s real nice, brother. I think you got yourself a keeper.” Daryl grinned at his girl. “I mean, she’s alright, I guess.” Addi threw a piece of scrambled egg at him, shaking her head. “Just for that, you get to take me shopping. I need to get groceries.” He rolled his eyes and was about to make another smartass comment when a deafening blast rattled the windows. 

Simon rolled through a drive-thru for some greasy breakfast and a cup of coffee before heading to the back route to Daryl and Addison’s house. While the cops surrounding the place were a nuisance, they were stupidly predictable. He’d gone back many times to clock them as they made the rounds of the perimeter, and each time was just as it was the time before. He had their schedule down, all the way to shift changes. That worked perfectly for Simon. All he had to do is wait out each area so he could plant his distractions, then he’d be in the clear to get inside. Easy peasy. 

Merle and Daryl each grabbed their pistols and stepped into their boots. “Addi, stay here, sweetheart”, Daryl called as they ran outside to see what happened. All of the undercover units and foot patrols were running to the front of the house. Well, across the street, to be more accurate. Until moments ago, Daryl and Addi had a very nice, decorative brick mailbox. Now, the street, the woodline, their yard, and even some of the cars were peppered with pieces of exploded brick. Daryl heard one of the undercovers calling for Explosives to get there “right goddamn now”, while the bulk of the officers scattered to search the grid. They knew he had to be close, and they knew that he couldn’t have gotten far. 

While everyone was converged at the front of the house, Simon darted around to the back of the house. He was patiently watching as they did precisely what he anticipated they would do. As soon as they all realized that they were all at the front, they spread out and started to search. Simon was prepared with another diversion. All he had to do was hit send on his cell phone, sending the call to the burner phone that acted as the detonator to an even larger pipe bomb, that was planted deeper in the forest. When it went off, they would think that they were hot on his tail, but he’d be getting what he came for. Just as he pictured it, the search party went out in all directions. He watched with a nasty smirk as he thumbed the send button, funneling the charging men and women back into the woods in front on the house. 

Addi was looking out the living room window, watching as people ran in all directions. There were bits of brick and metal from the mailbox scattered everywhere. Merle and Daryl were both trying to see what they could from close vicinity to what was left of the mailbox. Simon stood on the patio and watched her through the glass door. His dick was throbbing. He tried the handle, not expecting the door to open, but, BY DAMMIT, the odds were ever in his favor! He took a few tentative steps inside, just far enough so he was able to close the door behind him. One of the cops was talking to Daryl and Merle, and they were heading back toward the front door. Simon had to make his move or he was going to lose the only shot he had. He stepped to the kitchen table and knocked a glass onto the floor. The shattering glass caused Addi to cry out. She backed up against the window as soon as she saw Simon. He was smiling, looking almost friendly. A million and one thoughts passed through Addi’s mind all at once and a million of them were all for Daryl and Merle to come inside. Her one spare thought was that she probably wouldn’t live out the rest of the day. 

Daryl heard her scream. He heard her over all of the commotion, over all of the chatter, and over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears. “No no no no no no no… ADDISON!!!” Merle saw Daryl break for the house and he was right behind him. He didn’t know what made Addi scream, but he knew that it was bad. He prayed with every footfall that she was safe. Addi screamed once more and Daryl all but knocked down the front door. There was glass everywhere from the patio door. He caught sight of the smallest glimpse of her as she disappeared into the trees. “MERLE! HE’S GOT ADDI!!!” Merle snagged his coat as he passed through the house. “C’mon, brother. Time’s a wastin’.” They were both out the back door and hot on Simon and Addi’s trail. 

“Alright, Sis; what is the most important rule, above all other rules, if you are attacked or kidnapped?” Merle had Addi facedown with her arms pinned behind her back. He could tell she was only about a hair away from full-blown panic, and he was trying to quell that monster before it had time to take shape. This, above all the other training, was the most important rule to remember. Her breathing sped up even more, and he could feel her shaking. “Talk to me, Addi. Tell me what the most important rule is”, he demanded. She closed her eyes and reminded herself that she was safe. Merle would never hurt her. “Do not panic. Focus my breathing and concentrate on ways to get myself out of the situation.” Daryl was watching, holding his breath the entire time. His first thought was to go to her, talk to her, and reassure her, but Merle made a good point, if Addi was truly in a kidnap situation, they wouldn’t be there to talk her through it. Merle was simply instructing her to help her remember what to do if it came to it, he was not comforting or praising her. As soon as Addi took a breath and cleared her mind, she caught Merle off guard and slipped his grip and jumped into a fighting stance. 

Simon shoved her roughly, causing her to fall onto her outstretched hands, the forest floor was full of pine cones and sharp things that cut into the heels of her hands and her palms. He grabbed her by her upper arm and yanked her to her feet. “Best keep moving, Addison. Don’t do anything stupid.” Addi hadn’t responded to him in any way since he dragged her from her house. She tried to keep her mind calm and focused on keeping Simon happy and getting herself out of this situation. They had quite the lead on Daryl and Merle, but the guys had been hunting since they were boys. Their grandfather and their father taught them young and taught them well. Granddad was especially particular about teaching them how to track. Merle had been good at it, but as soon as Daryl was old enough, he’d shown that he was clearly skilled. Simon had parked his truck just far enough away that they couldn’t get back to their house to get a vehicle and catch up once they realized that he was in his truck. He and Addi would be long gone.

When they made it to the clearing where Simon had stashed his truck, Addi took a good look around to see what was at hand to help her fight. There was no way she needed to go anywhere in a vehicle with him. Simon was close behind her, anticipating her every move. Addi was in full adrenaline dump. Her eyes were dilated and everything moved slowly as her brain took in all of her surroundings at once. She timed things as perfectly as she was able, not being able to see Simon as he was behind her. She calmly walked to the passenger door of the truck. As soon as she saw his hand reach for the handle, she dropped and crawled underneath as fast as she could. She made it most of the way to the other side when she felt his big hand wrapped around her ankle. She kicked wildly and dug her fingers into the hard earth as he drug her from under the truck. “Get the fuck off of me!!” Addi screamed at Simon as loudly as she could. She knew, just knew, that Daryl and Merle were coming for her. “I’m not going anywhere with you!” Simon sneered, tilting his head to the side. “But that’s where you’re wrong, Addison.” That was the last thing she heard for a good while because he drew back his fist and punched her in the face, knocking her out, cold. 

Daryl and Merle heard Addi screaming, but it was distant. Further than they thought she was. “I’m coming, baby. Hang on. Please, hang on”, Daryl thought. Merle knew that they needed to go back and get Daryl’s Jeep. They were losing ground somehow. Still, they continued running, trying their best to get to Addi. 

Simon lifted Addi from the ground and dropped her onto the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt around her. He was concerned with her actual safety as much as he was concerned that she wouldn’t die by his hands. He knew that Dixon was close behind, so when he cranked the engine, he pumped the gas several times, revving the motor to be sure to let Dixon know that he’d just lost his girl.


	19. Chapter 19

When Addi stirred, she realized that she was moving. “NO!!! No, dammit!!!” She didn’t move or give any indication that she was conscious. She needed to think. Merle and Daryl had both talked her through what to do if she was taken. She had to keep her wits about her if she wanted to get out of this. The first thing she needed to do is get the truck stopped. The further he took her away, the harder she’d be to find. She dared a sideways glimpse in each direction. She needed to know what her surroundings were before she made a move. Everything had to happen at once, and Simon had to be caught off guard. She closed her eyes and focused all of her energy on making this move count in her favor. Merle taught her that she had to be mentally “there” before she made any assertive move, and she was counting on this to work. 

Daryl reluctantly agreed with Merle that they needed to go back and get his Jeep. “We ain’t stoppin’ til we get her home, baby brother.” Daryl was feeling so many different emotions, but desperation was the strongest. They set off, quickly getting back on the trail where they left off and were easily able to follow SImon’s trail. “Did she have shoes on, Merle?” Merle looked at his brother, perplexed. “It’s fuckin freezing out. Did she have on shoes?” Merle sighed. He knew that his brother was hurting, he also knew that there was nothing that he could do aside from bringing Addi home that would help. “I’m not sure. Listen, we’re gonna have her back with is in no time, so we ain’t gotta worry about her being cold or having shoes on. C’mon now, brother. You gotta focus to get us there.”

Addi counted to three in her head. As soon as she got to three, she popped the button to release her seat belt, got to her knees and punched Simon in the nose as hard as she could. He cried out in surprise as much as pain. He was blinded by tears and instinctively grabbed his face with both hands. While she had the upper hand, she pummeled him to make sure that she kept it as long as possible. She punched him in the balls, the stomach, and in the throat to keep him incapacitated as long as she could. Her next goal was to get the truck stopped and get as far away from him as she could. Simon was enraged. She’d gone way too far and she was going to pay dearly for daring to fight back. As much as he was able, he started grabbing for her. Addi was struggling to get control of the truck as well as keep Simon from injuring her. He swiped his hand and caught a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back, painfully. Addi shrieked and jerked the wheel hard to the right. He had hold and wasn’t letting her go. Addi did the only thing she could, she swung her foot up and landed a solid kick straight to where he still had a hand over his nose. 

“Daryl, you gotta stop and let us do this”, Rick pleaded. He knew that Daryl would do no such thing, but he still had to try. “I can’t do this now, Rick. I told you the direction we’re headed. I gotta go get her. I brought this fuckin piece of shit into her life.” Rick sighed, “this isn’t your fault. Dwight and me are probably five minutes behind you. We’re bringing hell with us. The son-of-a-bitch won’t stand a chance.” 

At some point during their battle, the steering wheel was bumped and turned to the left. Rather than stomping the brakes, Simon hit the gas, but he and Addi were too busy beating one another to notice until the truck began to careen down a steep embankment. Addi tried to shove the gear shifter into park or any other gear, but it wouldn’t budge. She couldn’t get her feet to the pedals because of Simon’s lanky legs. By the time Simon realized that he was still holding the gas to the floor, it was far too late to brake. They sped down the steep hillside, headed for a river. Simon started to swing at Addi again, but the front of the truck caught a tree stump. The force of the collision flung Addi against the dashboard, painfully knocking the wind out of her. The truck slid sideways and Addi dropped to the floor. Simon, deciding that NOW was the time to start trying to navigate, didn’t cast another glimpse at her. She lay on the floor in a painful heep, trying to catch her breath, when she saw a wooden handle of some sort underneath her seat. She had this last chance to survive and get away from him. Just as the ax handle came free of the seat springs, the truck flipped and Addi was on the ceiling. Icy water began to rapidly fill the truck’s interior. 

Merle saw the way the tire tracks went all over the dirt road, then he saw the tracks as they left the road and went over the embankment. “Shit… Daryl…” Daryl had already seen it and was trying not to let panic take hold. He stopped the Jeep and was out in a second. Merle was right behind him. They looked down the embankment and could clearly see where the truck had driven over the edge, but they couldn’t see where it ended up. 

Panic set in as soon as Addi saw the water filling the truck. She knew she had only moments before she wouldn’t be able to get out. She tried the door, only to find that there was no handle on her side. The windows were power, so that was out, too. She remembered Daryl telling her that she could break a window with the keys. She took them out of the ignition and balled her fist around the bulk, leaving one key to stick out between her middle and ring fingers, just like he showed her. “Make it count”, she said to herself. By the time she realized that she actually had broken the window, water was rushing in and she barely had time to get a breath to swim out. Once she was out of the window, she swam to the surface as fast as she could. She made it to the riverbank and dropped to her knees. Her lungs were on fire and her ribs ached something terrible from flying into the dashboard. She was wet, she was freezing, but she was alive. She needed a moment to catch her breath, then she had to climb. 

Daryl started to go down the embankment when Merle told him to stop. “What!” he demanded. “Listen…” The distant sound of a vehicle coming from ahead of where they were was clear. It sounded loud, like Simon’s truck sounded. “I’m not so sure they’re down there, brother. I think maybe they ran somebody off the road.” Daryl had never felt more conflicted in his whole life. What if Addi was at the bottom of this hill? What if she was ahead of them, still in Simon’s truck, moving further and further away? This was an impossible situation. There was no right answer at the moment. “FUCK!!!” he screamed. “Tell me what to do, Merle.” He was near tears. Merle had never seen his brother so distraught. “C’mon. We’re gonna follow that truck.” Daryl lit a cigarette as they headed off in the direction that Daryl prayed Addi was. 

The climb up the steep hill was torture. Addi was certain that she had some broken ribs, and having to pull herself up the nearly vertical incline had knocked her on her ass more than once. She refused to stop. She had no idea if Simon was out, if he was following her, or if he was dead. Plus, she was literally freezing. The temperatures were only in the teens and she was soaked to the bone. She had to move so hypothermia didn’t set in. She took only enough time to catch her breath and get back on her feet before pulling and clawing her way up. She knew that she was near the top, and she had only her determination pushing her forward. She was exhausted and in pain, and her hands were a bleeding mess. “Come on, Addi… Get up there…” she grunted to herself. She didn’t hear the footfalls approaching her over the sounds of her effort. She had no idea that Simon was near her until she felt a hard blow to the side of her head. 

Daryl and Merle were driving back to the spot where the truck went over as fast as Daryl dared to drive. They caught up with the loud truck only to discover it was a hunter headed to his spot. “Fuck, man! What if she’s dead?” “Daryl! Don’t even fuckin think it, ya hear? She ain’t. We taught her how to survive anything.” Daryl was fumbling with his lighter, trying in vain to light his cigarette. “Gimme that before you kill us”, Merle snapped. He lit Daryl’s smoke and one for himself. They weren’t far from the spot and Daryl’s heart was hammering, hard in his chest. She had to be ok. He promised himself that if she was, he was going to marry her and spend the rest of his life making her happy. 

Addi didn’t hesitate, the second she felt the pain in her head, she turned onto her back and started kicking and fighting for her life. Simon was snarling and dodging her blows as much as he could. He hit her over and over. Blood was pouring from a large wound on her head, and her bottom lip was busted, but she fought with everything she had. Simon landed another hard blow to her head, dazing her this time. He dropped over the top of her and began to choke her. Addi fought wildly, trying to pull his hands free from her neck. The memory of Daryl telling her how important it was to stay calm, and to use whatever she could find around her as a weapon filled her mind. She shot both arms out to her sides and began searching for anything she could use. The world was beginning to go gray and all she could hear was a loud roaring sound in her ears. Her right hand hit a rock. It was big enough that it might work. It HAD to work or she was going to die. She gripped the rock as hard as she could, and hammered it against his templed with as much force as she could muster. Icy air scorched her lungs as she pulled in deep, cough-filled breaths. Simon was on his side, unconscious. She would take no more chances. She crawled over to him and beat his head with the rock until she had no more strength to swing her hand.

Daryl and Merle got out of the Jeep and started for the edge of the embankment when they heard rustling brush a ways down from where they were. “Probably an animal”, Merle remarked. A moan and the sound of something falling to the ground grabbed their attention just before they started down the hillside. “Addi?” Daryl said unbelievably. He couldn’t make his mind believe that he was seeing her in front of him. She was trying to get back to her feet, she was so cold, all she wanted was to get to Daryl. “Addi… Oh Jesus, Addi”, Daryl finally got moving and took her in his arms. Addi fell apart. Now that it was all over and she was alive, and with Daryl, the enormity of the situation hit her like a ton of bricks. “Merle! She’s freezing!” Merle was already tearing apart Daryl’s emergency kit, searching for the mylar blanket. “I gotcha, sweetheart. I’m right here, baby girl.” Daryl held her to him as tightly as he could. He was crying now, too. “Here, Sis”, Merle said softly as he wrapped his jacket around her. He and Daryl covered her with the trauma blanket. Not one of them heard Simon until he was on top of Daryl.

Merle grabbed Addi and got her clear so he could help Daryl. Simon was a lot bigger than Daryl, plus he had the advantage of a surprise attack. He was on top, pummeling Daryl clumsily. Merle set Addi down a safe distance away and took a running dive into Simon, knocking him off of Daryl. Daryl immediately removed his gun from his holster and drew down on Simon. “Merle, get out of the way!” he shouted. Simon was already on his hands and knees. Dixon or his bitch, it didn’t matter anymore. As long as one of them died. “Simon!! Get your face in the dirt and stop fucking moving!!!” Daryl yelled. Addi watched in horror as Simon tried to make another attempt at getting at Daryl. He did not give Simon another warning. He saw Simon make a move and didn’t hesitate. He pulled the trigger and Simon dropped as soon as the bullet tore through his brain.

Addi came around when she was put onto the stretcher. “Nononononononono!!!” She thrashed violently, trying to get away. “Addi, baby”, Daryl leaned in close, pressing his lips to her ear. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You’re safe.” She opened her eyes, her left eye was dark purple and swollen, and looked at Daryl to make sure she was actually seeing him. “You’re safe, baby”, he repeated. “Simon’s dead. It’s all over.” She tried to get up. She wanted to be with Daryl. “Shhhh… You gotta relax now, sweetie. We’re gonna take you to the hospital now.” “No… Please…” She gripped his hands and wouldn’t let go. Merle waved him on, he’d take care of Rick and Dwight and they would meet them at the hospital. 

 

Addi woke up again in the emergency room. Daryl wasn’t by her side and she became hysterical. Daryl was stopped from coming back so he could get her registered and so the doctors could take care of her. She screamed for him and tried getting off of the stretcher. It took several nurses and the officers that were in the room to restrain her. Dr. Cloyd ordered IV Ativan, but before it could be drawn up, Daryl came running to Addi. There was no force on this earth that could keep him away from her. “Daryl?” Dr. Cloyd asked. She knew him from all of the times he’d talked with her about victims and various injuries pertaining to cases he was working. “This is my girl”, he said as he wiped tears from his face. “She was kidnapped and assaulted. Denise Cloyd squeezed his shoulder and got him a chair, placing it above Addi’s head. “I’m here now, sweetheart. Close your eyes and rest now.”

Rick, Dwight, and Captain Samuels were in Addi’s room talking to Daryl. Merle was sitting at her bedside, holding her hand. She was calm as long as she had constant contact with someone. They needed his statement and Merle’s since Simon was dead and not in custody. Merle had already told them everything that Daryl was telling them now, proving that their stories matched, and that the evidence from the scene painted the same picture. “How is she?” Rick asked. “She’s stable. She’s hypothermic, they said her core temperature was ninety-three, so she has heated IV fluids and a heated blankets. She has some broken ribs, a bunch of cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but she’s gonna be ok.” The detectives all said their goodbyes so Daryl could tend to Addi. “You try and get some rest. She’s gonna need ya to be strong. I’m gonna go call Carol and update her. You want me to bring you back something to eat?” Daryl shook his head. “Thanks, man. For everything. She’s here because of you.” Daryl started to tear up again. He didn’t have great emotional control right now. “C’mere”, Merle said, opening his arms to hug his brother. “We got her back and she’s safe, all that matters now.” They patted one another on the shoulder. “I’ll bring back something decent to eat. She’ll need something good when she wakes up.” 

When Merle returned a few hours later, Daryl was sleeping in the chair next to Addi’s bed. He’d pulled it right up against the bed so he was as close to her as he could get. He was holding her hand. Merle put their food across the room on the little tray table and then settled in. He was going hang around and made sure that they ate and didn’t need anything before he headed home for the night. 

Addi started to stir a bit, and Daryl jumped, wide awake. She squeezed his hand and smiled. He eased onto the bed beside her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her in some way but she was injured and he didn’t want to cause her anymore pain. “It was you, ya know?” He rubbed his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. “What was me, sweetheart?” Despite her busted lip, black eye, and hair that was still matted with dried blood, she never looked more beautiful to him. “Remember when Andrea came into the bakery, raising hell about a note?” She winced as she swallowed. Her throat ached from Simon choking her. Daryl smiled and told her that he remembered that day. “Maggie told me to put a note in a box of treats I was gonna send home with you because I was too chicken to ask you out.” “You…”, Daryl had to clear his throat. His voice cracked with emotion. “You’ve got me for the rest of your life, sweetheart. I ain’t going anywhere.” She pulled him to her, easing his head onto her chest. They cried together for a while, purging themselves of the horror of the last twelve hours or so. They both decided that they had come out on the other side and they loved each other even more. Nothing would ever tear them apart.


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue

The weeks that followed Addi’s kidnapping were rough ones. She had terrible anxiety and nightmares. Daryl made her an appointment with a therapist that Detective Rosita Espinosa recommended. Addi was hesitant because she didn’t want to talk about it anymore. But, Aaron was easy to talk to and he made her laugh. He helped her to find ways to cope with her anxiety and her nightmares. Daryl even came to several sessions with her to learn ways that he could help her. Daryl was happy to learn anything that he could to help her. Merle even came to a couple of sessions so he could help in any way. They were family, and family takes care of one another. 

Three months later, in early April, Addi was doing much better and Daryl felt that she would be ok going away few a weekend. They drove out to his grandfather’s cabin for a quiet getaway.   
“This place is beautiful, Daryl!” Addi went from room to room looking at everything in awe. She expected a rustic hunter’s cabin, but this place was huge. There were three bedrooms, two bathrooms, even a finished basement with a game room. Merle knew they were going up and had a hot tub installed on the screened in porch. Daryl smiled as he watched her move with that free spirit she was regaining. She was happy and he knew that this was the right time. He’d wanted to make a romantic dinner and pull out all the stops, but this moment was the perfect moment. He was on one knee holding the little velvet box when she came out of what was his boyhood room. “Addison, I love you more each day. I’ve known for a while now that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I’ve waited for the perfect moment to ask. Will you marry me?” Addi gasped and her eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw him down on one knee. She nodded and Daryl swept her up in his arms. 

They planned a fall wedding. It was their favorite time of year. Addi worked most days and was down to seeing Aaron a few times a month. Daryl was back to working homicide. He and Addi talked about him doing something else, but Addi wouldn’t hear it. “This is who you are, babe. This is what you always wanted to do, and you’re good at it. If you felt like you needed to change because you couldn’t do it anymore, I would support you, but I don’t want you to change just because something bad happened. We’re ok. We have to move forward. If we change who we are because of him, then we’ve let him win.” So, with her blessing, he stayed in homicide. 

Addi’s bakery was quickly outgrowing her space. While the building she was in was comparable to other bakeries in the area, she was doing more business than she anticipated doing by this time. She and Daryl talked about a few options she had. She found a bigger building for a really good price, but Daryl also suggested that she think about opening a second location. That idea really appealed to her. She wanted to repay Maggie for all that she’d done while she had to stay away from the bakery. Maybe she’d like her own store to run. She’d have to talk with Maggie to see if she’d even want that. Even with so much change and growth, every day was a happy day. 

They were married on a crisp, fall day in late October. They celebrated, ate, drank, and danced with their friends and family until well past dark. Everything was perfect and they couldn’t have been happier. Daryl asked where she wanted to go for their honeymoon and she suggested that they go to his grandfather’s cabin. It held the memory of him proposing along with happy memories from his childhood. “Maybe we can even drive up to Nashville for a night”, she hinted with a big smile. If happy memories was what she wanted, happy memories she would have. They spent a few days at the cabin, hardly leaving the bed, and then Daryl took her to Nashville. He booked a suite because, nothing but the best for his girl. They spent two days taking in the sights and enjoying the city. When they came back, life fell into a comfortable routine. 

Christmas time rolled around and Merle took some time with Addi to see how she felt about him moving out. “You and Daryl need your space and don’t need me crowding you”, he said. “Carol and me are talking about maybe getting a place.” Addi was really sad to see Merle go, but it wasn’t fair to him to ask him to stay any longer. She’d cried, and despite his adamant denial, Merle had too. He and Addi had bonded instantly and she thought of him as her own big brother. “Merle, I can never thank you for all you did for me. Please, don’t feel like you have to go for any reason other than you’re ready. Daryl and I are more than happy to have you here as long as you want.” 

Merle and Carol started looking for a place, but when they discovered that she was pregnant in early February, Merle insisted that the mother of his child and his child would have an honest to goodness home that was theirs. He also proposed. “I’m gonna make an honest woman out of her. She deserves a good and happy life. I want to be the one to give it to her.” Addi and Daryl helped them with their house hunt, wedding plans, and baby plans. Things for the Dixon men were looking mighty fine. The settled on a big old farmhouse that came with a big piece of land. Carol wanted a big vegetable garden and Merle wanted to build his baby the biggest and best play yard in the whole state. Addi told Daryl that she was sure that Merle’s smile grew right along with Carol’s belly. When they found out that they were having a baby girl, they were sure that they’d never seen a happier man. In late October, Carol went past her due date and Merle was a nervous wreck. Every time she made a noise he was certain she was in labor. Finally, the day before Halloween, Carol was induced. Addi and Daryl stayed at the hospital the whole day. Daryl was almost as excited as Merle. Things were going well, but very slowly, up until eleven thirty that night. The baby started showing signs of distress with the lack of progress with Carol’s labor. When the baby’s heart rate dropped dangerously low and didn’t rebound quickly, the decision was made for an emergency c-section. Sophia Grace Dixon came screaming into the world at 12:42 am. A Halloween baby. She was forever, from that day, her daddy’s “punkin”. 

Maggie and Glenn were the next to have a baby. Their sweet baby boy came the following spring. Daryl and Addi talked about babies, but they were in no rush. They enjoyed being the overindulgent Auntie and Uncle, even if they were overindulging infants. They babysat on occasion and loved having babies in the house. But for then, they were happy.

Sophia was just learning to walk when Addi noticed that she was tired beyond reason. She would come home from the bakery and fall dead asleep on the couch until Daryl came home. She was having trouble getting up in the mornings, too. They were over at Carol and Merle’s one Sunday afternoon for a cookout. The weather was warm and sunny. Addi was helping Carol in the kitchen when the scent of the cooking steaks wafted in from the grill, causing her to gag. She almost didn’t make it to the bathroom in time before her stomach let loose. Carol followed her to make sure she was ok. “Geez, Carol, I’m sorry. I have no idea what that was all about.” Carol quirked an eyebrow and grinned. “I do!” she teased. Addi had no idea what Carol was hinting at. She was still green around the gills and desperately wanted some water. “How late are you?” Addi shook her head. I have an IUD, so I don’t really have periods. Why?” Carol laughed and took Addi’s face in her hands. “Well, your IUD quit, girl!” Addi was still perplexed. “Honey, you’re pregnant!” Addi stood, looking at her sister-in-law like she’d sprouted a second head. “No way…” 

She swore Carol to secrecy, even from Merle, because she knew he would tell Daryl. She made an appointment first thing the next morning with the OBGYN that Carol used. Carol went to her appointment with her. Addi said that she was nervous, so Carol offered to be her moral support. Her pregnancy was confirmed and an ultrasound showed this little hamster shape with a beating heart in her womb. “Looks like you’re right about seven weeks, Mrs. Dixon.” The doctor gave her several copies of pictures from the ultrasound. With a prescription for prenatal vitamins and a baggie full of pregnancy information, Addi and Carol headed out. She was scared to death and elated at the same time. It was such an odd, overwhelming feeling. Carol took her to the pharmacy and then they went grocery shopping. Addi wanted to make Daryl a nice dinner and tell him tonight. 

When he came home, he found the table covered with a nice cloth and beautifully set. “Hey, sweetheart”, he greeted as he pulled her in for a kiss. “What’s all this?” She looked different somehow. There was something to her smile that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “I wanted to make you a nice dinner and just enjoy each other. Go wash up.” When he returned, Addi was sitting at the table. “Dinner looks amazing, sweetie. You didn’t have to go to all this trouble just for me though.” He took his napkin from the table and noticed an envelope. “What’s this?” Addi couldn’t stop smiling. “Open it.” She watched as he opened the enclosed card and studied the pictures from the sonogram. “Addi? Is this… Are you…” Big tears dripped from her lashes and she nodded. Daryl came over and dropped to his knees beside her, hugging her around her waist. “I love you, Addi. I’m always gonna take care of you and our baby.” He had tears in his eyes as he spoke to his baby for the very first time.

Bodhi James Dixon came into the world on the anniversary of his parents getting engaged. Merle and Carol spent the whole day waiting on his arrival. Addi had to practically throw Merle out of the room when it was time to push. He was so excited for his baby brother, he wanted to be there for him. Daryl was so proud of his girl. She was so very strong and brave. She wanted to do this naturally, and so she had. Daryl was the perfect coach, the perfect husband. He talked her through every painful contraction, helped her shift and moved every few minutes to help her find a comfortable position. The moment they laid eyes on their fat, healthy baby, they were in love. 

Addi and Daryl fell into parenthood as if they had been made for it. Daryl pitched in and did more housework, cooked more meals, and made sure that Addi was getting enough rest. They fell more in love with one another than they ever could have imagined. They worked it out so that they had a college student coming over to stay with Bodhi anytime they were both at work at the same time. Beth was a sweetheart and Bodhi adored her. Life was happier than they ever could have dreamed it to be. 

When Bodhi was a year old, Daryl and Addi happened to find out that a house near Merle and Carol was for sale. They loved the area and they loved the idea of having family for their neighbors. It was a large farmhouse, very similar to Merle and Carol’s. It sat on a couple of acres and there was even a barn that Daryl seemed to really want. They immediately put in an offer and called Merle and Carol to tell them the news. A week of tense, back and forth negotiations later, their offer was accepted. 

“Go hug your mama, little man”, Daryl told his son as he set him down. Bodhi ran behind the counter and grabbed Addi’s legs, squealing with fits of giggles. “Hi, mama!” Addi laughed, shaking her head. “Hi, sweet boy! Did you have fun with daddy?” Bodhi nodded excitedly. “We played in the pool and even on the slide!” Daryl took Bodhi swimming while Addi worked on a cookie order at the bakery. They were going in for induction the next morning if the baby didn’t make an appearance before then. Daryl noticed Addi rubbing her lower back and thought they probably needed to get her home soon. “Mama, can I have a cookie, please?” Addi smiled down at her adorably precious little boy and was so proud. “Of course. You want to go ask Auntie Maggie to get you one?” He nodded and scampered off. Daryl wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his hands on her big, round belly. “You about ready to head home? You need to rest.” Addi loved that he still took care of her in every way. She nodded and he helped her to stand up from the stool. She bent to get the cookie tray and stopped. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” Daryl asked, concerned. Addi started to laugh. “My water just broke!”

Harlow Kate Dixon was born a short four hours after Addi’s water broke. Daryl was over the moon about having a baby girl. Their family was perfect and complete. They had the home that they worked so hard to make theirs in the two years they’d owned it. They had their careers which were both rewarding and fulfilling to them. They had two beautiful children. And, they had one another. They found their happiness and they worked hard to make sure that they kept their joy.


End file.
